


Two Crazy Friends: Back For More (completed)

by DeadRose981



Series: Two Crazy Friends [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, Comedy, Crazy, Death, F/M, Rick love, Romance, Zombie, fan fiction, regular love, the walking dead fanfic, twd, underage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 48,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRose981/pseuds/DeadRose981
Summary: Opal and Faine have had a very hard time since leaving the farm. Hunger, heartache, more killing, and insanity is starting to eat at everyone more and more. What will they do now that they've left the farm?





	1. Chapter 1

We'd been traveling for ages. Or at least what felt like ages. Time had no meaning since I had lost the baby in a bloody mass. Nothing really meant anything anymore. Not since then.

I looked over to my right. The father of my miscarried child, Asher, was riding beside me in the back of Maggie and Glenns car. He wouldn't even talk to me now. Like it was my fault that our baby had died. His green eyes looked dead and his shoulder length brown hair was a mess. He had lost some more weight, and it was beginning to worry me. I went to put my hand on his shoulder, but he flinched away, not even looking at me. I pulled back, my heart sinking further.

I looked to my left to see my most bestest friend in the whole world. Faine. Her hair was faded again. Red and blond and brown roots. It gave her a sort of a faded punk rock look that only rockers could pull off. Her brown eyes flickered to me, also dead. She had been more excited about the baby then me and Asher had been. A new life in this crazy world had been snuffed out before it even got a chance to light. Faine smiled weakly at me, then turned to the window.

My mind wandered to everything that had happened. Everything that we'd lost. Everyone who had died. Some we would miss; Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, my baby, even Patricia and Otis. Some we would not; Lori and Shane.

I looked up ahead and saw the few cars that held who was left. Rick, Carl, Carol, Sofia, Daryl, Merle, Glenn, T-Dog. And the new editions, Hershel, Beth, and Maggie. We were a family, and we would survive.

But my survival instinct had froze.

What was the point? Everyone I started to care for died. Everything was ripped away from me before I could start to appreciate what I was given. My heart hardly beat anymore. I didn't care anymore. Not even Faine auras gave me much concern nowadays. I hardly talked, hardly ate, or even moved for that matter. What was the point?

Why can't anyone answer me that anymore?

I'm drifting away.

My name is Opal. I'm 5'5" with blue eyes and black hair. I'm now 17. I used to be badass and ready for anything.

Now I was just another geek.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick had been promising us a safe place for ages now. It had been almost 8 months since we'd left the farm. And 7 months since the miscarriage...

Rick had stopped us again so we could all eat. I wasn't feeling very hungry, so per the norm, I sat away from everyone else. Carl and Sofia needed it more then me.

I leaned up against a tree, pulling the sleeves of my new hoodie over my wrists. I pulled the hood up, finding momentary joy in the fact it had little cat ears. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, trying to sleep. I hadn't been sleeping right, and I needed to try.

I heard someone approach me, but chose to ignore whoever it was, pretending to already be sleeping.

"You can't fool me Opal." I heard, the once cheery voice now hoarse and rough. "I know you're not already asleep." I sighed, opening my eyes. Faine was crouched in front of me, looking into my dead eyes with her dead eyes. She held out a bowl of warmed up beans. "Eat this." I shook my head, pulling the hood over my eyes. "Opal, please. You're withering away. We're all worried about you." I shrugged, turning my head away.

For a few seconds, I heard nothing. I tried to put my mind to rest, trying to think of nothing, when I suddenly felt a warm bowl put in my lap. I opened my eyes and snapped my head to my lap, then to my friend. I picked it up and handed it back, glaring.

"Opal!" She growled, holding it to me. "You haven't eaten in 2 days. It's time to grow up and eat. It's been 7 months! I know your still in mourning, but come on, it's time to stop. You didn't even know it long enough to be sad! You were pregnant for a month! A month Opal! A month!" Faine grabbed the spoon, shoving it in my face. "You can't be this upset over a fetus that we didn't even know the gender of!" My eyes teared up, and I let out a small sob. Faine took the opportunity to shove the beans into mouth. I choked and gagged, but Faine forced the food down my throat. "Your worrying us!"

Tears streamed down my face. She didn't understand. How could she?

I saw Asher walk over. My heart began to soar. Maybe he was finally going to talk to me. It had been so long since he had spoken to me with his sweet voice. I sat up straighter, hope making me giddy.

My heart dropped back down to its rightful place and I slouched back down when all he did was rest a hand on Faine's shoulder not even looking at me. Faine's shoulders dropped, her face twisted with hurt. She stood up, and, with Asher's help, walked back over to the group and sat by the fire.

I began crying. It wasn't just that I had lost my child. It was also that, on that same day, I had also lost my lover. The day our child had slithered out of me in a bloody mass, was the day Asher stopped to talk to me. It was like he blamed me for the loss of our baby.

I watched from afar as Asher and Faine talked. And I watched as Beth, Hershel's youngest daughter, sat beside him, and he hugged her. I watched as he kissed the top of her head. My heart squeezed in my chest.

I stood up, walking away into the woods. This wasn't the first time Asher had shown affection towards Beth. I just wished he wouldn't do it in front of me.

I walked until I couldn't hear them or see them anymore. Then I sat down, listening to the sounds of the forest. Which, to be perfectly honest, was the sound of silence. Since the dead had started rising and eating people, the world had become a silent place. The sounds of the city had stopped, which was understandable. But the sounds of nature, such as the birds and the animals. They were all silent. Like they just knew something was wrong.

I leaned back, closing my eyes. I knew it was dangerous to be alone and try to sleep out in the open, but I was tired, and couldn't care less.

Not even 2 minutes of sitting there, I heard a geek off to my left. I opened my eyes, looking over. It groaned and moaned, stumbling towards me. It's rotting flesh was hanging off its bones, and it's eyes were sunken into its skull. It could have been a woman once, with patches of long hair hanging from its skull.

It tripped over a root, and fell face first. The scene was like Americans Funniest Home Videos. It struggled back to its feet, and started towards me again. I watched, not really caring. It got closer, and I suddenly felt my survival instinct kick in. I, however, ignored it.

Suddenly, an arrow pierced the geeks skull, and it dropped. I looked toy right and saw Daryl present himself. I made no move to get up and thank him. He walked past me, ripping the arrow out of the geeks skull.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." He said gruffly. I didn't respond. He cleaned off the arrow, and looked at me. "Faine is right you know. You are worry us. Even Asher is worried."

"He seems to be in good company." I croaked. Daryl sat beside me, putting his arm around me.

"I don't know what's going on with Asher and Beth, and it ain't really my business, but he is worried." I shrugged, refusing to believe that.

"He blames me."

"Stop that. He doesn't blame you. He just doesn't know how to react." I stayed silent. Daryl was a nice guy, but I don't think he really understood how I was feeling. I leaned up against the archer, his warmth comforting me. I breathed in his scent. It was similar to Asher's. Dirtier, but similar.

"Maybe I should just forget Asher." I whispered. I felt Daryl stiffen, but he didn't move away. No one had held me like this for so long. I forgot how much I had missed human contact. I slowly felt myself drifting off to sleep, smiling for the first time in forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl's POV

I felt Opal slowly fall asleep on my shoulder, and as she did I began to relax. I didn't like this talk about her forgetting Asher. From what I heard, and even seen, Asher and Opal were almost as close as Faine and Opal.

I shook my head. Teenagers. I wondered if I was ever like that, briefly, before chuckling softly. Of course I wasn't.

Gently, I picked Opal up bridal style, shushing softly so she wouldn't wake up. The poor girl had become such an insomniac, and it was good that she was finally getting some sleep.

Although it shouldn't have been my arm she had fallen asleep on.

I headed back to camp, where everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave. Quickly, I opened the back door of Maggie and Glenns car and laid Opal down. I shut the door, and started to help pack.

"Hey Daryl." I ignored Asher, not really in the mood to talk. "Daryl. What's going on between you and Opal?" I continued to ignore him. I heard him huff, and grab my shoulder. "Come on man."

"Nothin." I said, staring him straight in the eyes.

"Nothing? You just came out of the woods holding her like she was your wife."

"Man, why do you even care?" I asked, shrugging off his shoulder. "Didn't you find yourself some new tail to chase?"

"What are you talking about?" Asher's eyes narrowed.

"You know what I'm talkin about Asher. You and Beth."

"I'm not with Beth!"

"Man, we've all seen you kissing up on her. Like that stunt by the fire? Uncool man. Opal was right there." Asher's cheeks turned red, his eyes narrowed with rage.

"I kissed her on the forehead. And only because she was upset. Besides, it's not like me and Opal broke up."

"So you're cheating on her while she's watching and you're still together. That's cold."

"Shut up!" Asher pushed me. I staggered, regained my footing, then pushed him back. He fell, and landed on his ass. I towered over him, everyone stopping and watching.

"You know you're a real piece of shit Asher. Opal loved you. And maybe if you sat down with her and talked to her, you be able to ease her pain." Asher growled, opening his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "I went out there to comfort her because you aren't man enough to do it yourself. And you want to know something? It's not just loss of her baby that's hurting her. It's also the loss of the man who should be there for her!" I swiftly kicked him, my anger boiling inside of me. "Instead of playing around with Beth right in front of her face, and blaming her for what happened, why don't you try and patch things up with her?" I kicked dirt in his face, Asher crying out in surprise. "You're not a man Asher. You're a fucking coward!" I went to kick him again, but Merle held me back. 

"Woah, easy there, little brother." Merle said, patting my shoulder. "He's just a teenager. Lord knows I've done my fair share of that myself." I glared at my brother, pulling my arm away. Merle didn't understand anything. How could he understand? He was a womanizing ass.

I walked towards Maggies car, opening the door back open. I silently shook Opal awake, not really wanting to, but I refused to let her sit in the same space as that asshole. She groaned, opening her eyes.

"What's going on?" She groaned. I helped her out of the car, steadying her.

"What are you doing Daryl?" Asher yelled, from the ground. By now, everyone was ready to leave.

"Opal is riding with me." I growled, leading her to my motorcycle.

"You can't just take her! That's kidnapping! And she's mine!"

"I am not yours anymore!" Everyone stopped again, staring. Opal had turned on Asher, more lively then we had seen her in months. "I am not yours anymore Asher!" Asher looked at her, shocked.

"Opal..." he said, reaching out to her.

"No Asher!" She yelled, backing away. "No. I'm done! You refuse to look at me, touch me, or even talk to me. But now that another man has started showing me any kind of affection, you're suddenly ready to take me for yourself again? No, fuck you!" Asher looked taken aback, and reached out to her again, but she turned, swiftly wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me square on the lips.

I swear, everyone stopped breathing. Even I stopped breathing. She pulled away, smiling. Damn. Just...damn. she turned away from everyone and walked the rest of the way back back to my motorcycle.

I turned to look at Asher. I could literally see his broken soul on his face. Even Beth looked like her heart had been crushed. I couldn't understand why she was being that way. Now she could have Asher.

Beth's face quickly turned from heartbreak to smugness, as she rushed over to Asher, wrapping her arms around Asher's. Asher, however, hardly noticed. He just kept staring at me, like his whole world had been crushed. I turned away, and started towards Opal.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that." Opal said, blushing. "I just couldn't take him anymore."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It'll teach him." I said.

"How about one more time while he's still looking, then." She said flirtatiously. Now, I'm not usually one for flirty girls, but honestly, seeing the old Opal start to make a come back was making me happy. It was nice to see that instead of a mopey mess.

But I still had morals.

"That ain't happening again Opal." I said, shaking my head. "He already looks dead inside." She looked at me, confused, but I just climbed on my bike. She hesitantly got on, wrapping her arms around me. I revved my bike, to let everyone know I was ready. I waited for the others to honk back, then started off.


	4. Chapter 4

Opal's POV

I rode on the back of the motorcycle with Daryl, thinking. I really shouldn't have done that. Kissing Daryl? What was I thinking! Daryl was my friend. I shouldn't treat him like a pawn in my game to make Asher jealous. I should just try and talk to him again...

But I had already tried that...

He wouldn't listen to me...

I laid my head against Daryl's back, avoiding the crossbow, and closed my eyes. God, I needed sleep.

I don't know how long I zoned, but we eventually came to a halt, and I jerked into an upright position, scared. Why had we stopped. I looked at Daryl, and looked in the direction he was. My eyes widened. It was a huge stone building, with two fences surrounding it, one of which had barbed wire at the top.

"Is this the safe place?" I croaked, grabbing my throat. My voice still sounded so terrible.

"I think so."Daryl said, getting off the bike. "Just one problem." He pointed back to the field in front of the building. Looking closer, I saw geeks. My eyes widened. There were so many geeks. How were we going to get in?

Daryl ran over to Rick, and began talking quickly. Rick motioned to Daryl, Glenn, Carol, Asher, T-Dog, Merle, and Faine, and headed to the fence. I went to follow them, but Herhsel grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Rick wants you to stay here with us, Opal." He said, holding my tight. Jeesh, for an old man, he sure had a tight grip. So I watched from a distance as the other group got in between the fences, climbed the watch towers, and took down every single geek that was there. After, they let us all in through the car entrance, once they were sure it was safe. Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Carl, Sofia and I walked in hesitantly, but proudly. This was our home now.

Later that night, Rick and Hershel cooked up some food, but I wasn't hungry. I sat by myself by the fence that moved to let cars in. I sat and watched. It was so dark and quiet. And peaceful. Was it really okay to feel this kind of peace when the world had all gone down to shit?

I looked behind me as a banging indicated a new presence. Up popped Faine, faded hair and all. She smiled sadly, and sat beside me, not speaking for a while.

"What do you want Faine?" I asked, my voice sounding better then it did earlier. She jumped from the sound.

"Holy shit, you do still talk." She joked.

"I was talking earlier." I whispered, my throat starting to hurt. Damn, I hadn't talked this long in a while.

"About earlier." Faine started, then became quiet again.

"What?" I prodded, annoyed.

"That wasn't cool what you did. Kissing Daryl and all." Faine said, frowning. "You are still with Asher, after all."

"Asher seems just fine to me." I said, rolling my eyes.

"See, that's the thing though. You walked away before you could see him."

"Yea? And what did I miss?"

"You broke his heart Opal. His face was a wasteland of hurt and betrayal. You hurt him bad."

"I was making it official. He can have Beth now."

"He never wanted Beth! He wants you!"

"Yea? Well then why won't he prove it and talk to me!?"

"Because your bum ass won't say anything!"

"I did try! He never said anything, and started loving all up on Beth!"

"Because he needed emotional support!" I stared at her, confused. "Opal, ever since you both lost the baby, you haven't said a word, and it has really been hurting Asher. He didn't want to talk to me about it because I am, no, sorry, was, your best friend, until you shut me out. He didn't want to talk o me about it, so he found comfort in Beth. And, in case you haven't noticed, she lost people too. Her mom, her step brother, she lost people too, and found comfort in someone that wasn't her sister or father. They have already moved on, but like you, she is still kind of stuck in the mourning stage. And yea, it's obvious that she has a crush on him, but the feelings aren't mutual Opal. His heart belongs to you, and there is nothing more then he wants and wanted then to open up and talk with you about what happened. Haven't you noticed that he tried to talk to you? Or were you just too much in your own little world to notice anything?"

"Stop being such a bitch Faine!"

Smack!!!

I held my cheek, shocked.

"You just hit me!" I hissed, going to hit her back. She grabbed my hand and held it fast.

"And you slapped Asher right in the face with that kiss. You know, he was crying in the car Opal. He cried all the way here. He's hurting, because of you. He hates himself, not you. He hates himself and blames himself when in reality, it's you who is to blame. And lucky for your dumbass, he also told me he refuses to let what you two have dissolve because of a miscarriage. Maybe you should stop being such a cunt and see that. He won't let you go Opal. You should be grateful for that."

I said nothing. What was I supposed to say?

Faine scoffed, squeezing my wrist hard enough to bruise before letting it go and jumping from the car.

"We've all lost things Opal. But the difference between most people and us, is that we are strong enough to come back from that loss. It is time you started growing up a little bit." With that she walked away, and I was left there, my eyes watering. She was right. I should grow up. But, I just didn't know if I should still be with Asher. He was so sweet, and I couldn't remember if he had tried to comfort me after the baby, but if he had, it would mean I was the one at fault, wallowing in my own suffering. He wasn't the one to blame for our relationship falling apart.

It was me.

As I wept, I put my backpack on my lap, unzipped it, and rummaged in it until I found what I was looking for.

I took my new kitchen knife Faine had gotten for me, and rolled up my sleeves.


	5. Chapter 5

Opal's POV

I slept on the car. Not very well, but at least I slept. I slept until later afternoon, and when I woke up, I became aware that I was all alone. I sat up, feeling like a scared little girl. I grabbed my arms, feeling them throb in pain. Thankfully, my hoodie was black, so no blood would show through the sleeves. Unless someone touched my arms, I'd be fine.

I jumped down from the car, keeping my head down, I hurried towards the prison, thinking maybe they were inside.

I had just barely made it to the gate when I crashed into something. I cursed for not paying attention, and fell on my ass. I looked up, and my breath caught in my throat.

I almost wished it was a geek.

Sitting on the ground across from me was Asher, eyes closed and rubbing his head. He opened his eyes, freezing. We stared at each other, not sure what to do. Then Asher cleared his throat.

"Hey." He said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Hi." I whispered. We went quiet again. "Where are the others?"

"Inside. Cell block C." I nodded, stood up, and dusted myself off. "Opal...can I please talk to you?" I shook my head.

"Asher, I just need to be left alone, okay?"

"Opal, I have been leaving you alone. And because of that..."

"Asher, just stop. Please." I said. I rushed past him, hoping to avoid him.

"No. Opal, we need to do this now, out here, away from everyone." He said, turning and grabbing my forearm. I winced, and Asher let go quickly. "Is this blood?" I didn't answer. I just ran, not quite sure where I was supposed to go. Luckily, Faine came out of a door at that moment.

"Oh good, you're up." She said. "I didn't want to wake you up. But go ahead in and pick a cell." I rushed past her, following the path until I saw a sign that said C. I stopped, briefly, then slowly walked in.

It was cold. Very cold. But I just rubbed my arms and continued to he stairs, walking up them, and picked a cell that was out of the way of the others. I closed the cell door, and sat on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds that were in there, sighing. I was so fucked when Asher found me.

I listened, hearing voices approaching.

"What do you mean, her arms are all bloody?" Faine's voice. She sounded frantic.

"Do you not see my hand Faine? Her arms are all bloody. I don't know if it's hers or a walkers, but if I had to guess, it's definitely Opals." Asher. I panicked. I wanted to be left alone. I got up off the bed, aware of the loud creaking sound. I winced.

"Did you hear that?" Faine said. I looked under the bed, making sure no corpses, alive or dead, were under there, then rolled under. I heard the two of them rush up the stairs, and I held my breath. I heard them stop at every cell, opening and closing all the doors. I saw their shoes, opening the cell door. I didn't move as I watched them walk in.

As soon as they had walked in, however, they left. I let out the breath I was holding, but stayed where I was until I heard them hurry downstairs.

"She's not here, Asher." I heard Faine say, the fear in her voice clear as day. "Where is she? I need to find her and smack her upside the head while telling her she's a fucking idiot."

"Calm down Faine. We'll find her. Maybe she went exploring."

"You don't think she went to the other part of the prison by accident, do you?" I heard silence, then I heard them both run out. To where, I didn't care. I rolled out from under the bed, and laid down on the actual mattress. I felt so tired again. Why was I so tired again? I had like just gotten up 20 minutes ago.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard I tried to sleep, I couldn't. My body had a bad feeling. Like something bad was going to happen. But what could possibly happen?

My thoughts were answered. After what felt like hours, the group came back. Rick was yelling about someone getting bit. Daryl yelling to get sheets. Beth screaming and crying. Glenn and Maggie were yelling as well. I got up, leaving my cell to look over the railing at the commotion below.

From what I could see, it was Hershel. His foot and most of his leg below the knee had been cut off. I didn't see any bites, but then again, I was up here, and they were all down there. I saw Beth crying on the floor outside the cell that Rick and Merle were dragging Hershel into. It was a rare site to see them working together. But then again, Merle was starting to calm down with his sarcasticness.

I saw Daryl and Glenn enter. Carl and Sofia being ushered into a cell by Carol. Maggie wrapping her little sister in a hug. T-Dog rushing to collect sheets. I looked lower, and saw Faine crying on Asher's shoulder. Asher looked up at that exact moment, and our eyes locked together. Green and blue. His eyes were still dull, but they were just as beautiful as they had been in the tent that night.

I turned away and smiled in spite of myself. That night had been magical. I had never felt closer to anyone in my life. But my mind soon became clouded with everything that had happened since then, and my eyes watered. God, why did my mind have to go and bring me down.

I sighed, and listened to the commotion downstairs die down. As it became quiet, it also grew dark. I took off my backpack, in which I had completely forgotten I had even had, and took out a candle. I lit it, and put it on the desk that was across from the bunk beds. Then I took out a water bottle and paper towels, taking off my hoodie, and proceeded to clean up my arms.

There was a lot of dried blood, and the cut didn't look any better after I had finished. They looked disgusting. Not infected. Just more...unappetizing.

No sooner had I finished cleaning my arms did my cell door open. I stood up, looking at the silhouette standing in the door way. I backed up to the wall as the figure stepped in and closed the cell door. Turning back to me, it stepped closer, and I saw that it was Asher.

"Asher? What are you doing here?" I whispered, my back cold against the wall. He didn't answer. He just walked up to me until he was directly in front of me.

"Asher..." I whispered, shaking. Oh god, was he going to hit me? I don't think I can handle that.

"Opal, I need to talk to you. And I'm going to. Now. Whether you like it or not." I shook my head frantically, but Asher continued anyways. "Opal, I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Why?" I whispered, looking down.

"It wasn't just you that lost something that day. And it wasn't just you who stopped talking. It was me too. I should've tried harder. Maybe if I had, I wouldn't have lost you. I wouldn't have made you feel like I was pushing you away."

"Asher, stop." I croaked, my throat tightening.

"I won't stop. And I won't let you slip away any further." Asher said, putting his finger under my chin, and lifting my head up so I was looking up at him. "And I won't let Daryl have you." he kissed my lips gingerly, and my lips were left tingling when he broke away. Just like the first time we had ever kissed. "So I think I'll have to mark you as mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Opal's POV

Asher lifted me up, pushing me up against the wall. I gasped, not ready for it. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he wouldn't drop me. He began kissing my neck, and as much as I hate to admit it, I was really enjoying it, and soft little moans escaped my lips. I pushed him away with my cheek, and let our lips connect. He began licking and nibbling my bottom lip, wanting entrance to my mouth. I refused, continuing to kiss him. He squeezed my ass, hoping that would allow him to enter. I still refused. I heard him growl loudly, and he broke away from my lips, and bit my neck hard.

I gasped and arched my back, a moaned escaping my lips. He pulled me off the wall, and, with the best of his ability, slammed me onto the bed, kissing me again. This time, I allowed him to slip his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues entwined with each other, and my stomach churned with delight. I missed this so very much.

He broke away from my lips, and I pouted. He smirked, and began kissing down my body, stopping at the hem of my yoga pants. He began licking there, pushing up my shirt in the process. Once my stomach was exposed, he grabbed my yoga pants and ripped them off. Once again, I felt completely self-conscious, and tried to hide myself. He refused to let me do that, and pulled my legs back open. He kissed the inside of my thighs, sending shivers up my spine. This sensation felt completely new. I tensed up, enjoying myself but also becoming very nervous.

"Relax." Asher whispered, kissing my thigh. I shivered, and forced myself to relax. When he felt I was relaxed enough, he spread my legs wider and began licking my clit.

The feeling was instant bliss. I moaned, arching my back up in delight. He twirled his tongue around my clit, sucking it. I couldn't contain the moans that left my body, and they gradually got louder. He stopped, kissing my thighs again.

"Don't be too loud or I'll stop." He said, looking at me, his brown hair over his left eye. I nodded, breathing hard. He smiled, and continued. My back arched again, the bliss taking over my body. My fingers became tangled in Asher's hair as I begged him not to stop. He did as I asked, sucked harder and licking faster. I forced myself to moan quieter, so he wouldn't stop.

My world exploded as I reached my climax. I tensed up, my body shaking and twitching, barely able to keep down my moans. I begged him to stop, my body not being able to take him eating me out anymore. I tried moving away, but he growled, pulling me closer.

"I don't think so." He growled, continuing to lick and suck at my clit. My cries for him to stop soon turned to begs for him not to stop once again. It felt so fucking amazing.

I took longer then before, but as I was just about to reach my climax, Asher stopped, getting up.

"Bastard." I pouted. "I was so close."

"I know you were." He said, smirking, slowly taking off his shirt, then pulling down his pants and boxers, exposing his rock hard cock. "I could feel it." He crawled back on top of me, his right hand running up my body, following my curves. I shivered. I couldn't remember the last time my body had gotten this much attention.

He slowly slid off my hoodie, then pulled off my shirt, relishing the fact that I was getting more and more excited. But I knew I wasn't the only one who wanted and needed this. 

He reached around me, unhooking my bra and tossing it to the wall he had pushed me up against. With my breasts exposed, he began massaging them. Then, bringing his mouth down, he began sucking the nipple softly, tugging them softly with his teeth. My body shook with delight as he gave the rest of my breast, not just my nipple, the attention they needed.

He then began leaving a trail of kisses up to my neck, and began seeking out my sweet spot. 

"Don't expect me to gentle." He whispered as he found my sweet spot in the hollow of my neck. "You've been a naughty girl and need to be punished." He smiled into the hollow of my neck as I tensed, an excited gasp leaving my lips. He bit down on it, and just as he did, he slammed his member right into me.

I cried out softly in pain. It had been so long since we had done this, so it hurt. Asher didn't go soft like he did the first time, however. He slam into me, too excited to slow down and wait for me to get used to it. My nails dug into his back, and soon the pain turned to pleasure, just like the first time. I raked my nails down his back, feeling blood well up on the scratches.

"O-oh Opal." He moaned, fucking me harder.

"Oh A-asher." I moaned, my back arching and my boobs pressing against him. He crashed his lips onto mine, jamming his tongue down my throat. I brought one of my hands to his hair and pulled hard, hearing him moan in the back of his throat. He broke the kiss and went back for my neck, giving me hickeys.

"Those disappear you know." I whispered, my voicr catching in my throat a couple times as he slammed his dick in and out of my pussy. Asher paused in his sucking, but not in his fucking. Then, smiling into my neck, he went to my sweet spot on my right side, biting down hard enough to draw blood. I cried out in pain and pleasure, arching my back again and digging my nails deep into his shoulder.

"But that won't." He whispered, kissing the wound he had given me. My stomach churned with mixed feelings. Pain, pleasure, annoyance. Pain and annoyance were soon completely taken over by pleasure as I was finally about to reach my second climax. Asher moaned, burying his face in my neck, breathing hard.

"I-I-I'm s-so close." He moaned, not stopping. I moaned with him, leaning up to bite his neck hard on the right side. A metallic taste leaked into my mouth, and Asher threw back his head, away from my teeth, moaning and breathing hard. I felt him cum inside of me, and as he did, I reached my own climax. Asher collapsed on top of me. I could feel his heart pounding on my middle, his labored breath hot on my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me. I was never letting him go.

After a moment, however, Asher got up to blow out the candle I had lit. He collapsed back on the bed after, bringing the blankets over us. He pulled me to him, wrapping me up in his arms, kissing my lips, my cheek, my forehead.

"I am not letting you go Opal." he whispered, squeezing me. "I've marked you."

"And I've marked you." I whispered back, my eyes drooping closed. I pressed up against him, not being able to get close enough. I closed my eyes, and gave into the sleepiness that so desperately wanted me.


	7. Chapter 7

Opal's POV

I woke up to commotion downstairs. I groaned, rolling over to left side. I heard Asher groan too, pulling me closer. He put his forehead against the back of my head, falling back asleep. I smiled, sighing, and tried to go back to sleep.

"OPAL!" My eyes snapped back open. Who the fuck was calling for me? "Opal, get down here, we need you!" I heard Asher growl, pulling me even closer, if that was even possible.

"Tell Maggie to shut the fuck up and do it herself." He said, holding me in a death grip and kissing the back of my neck. "It's too early for this shit."

"Asher, I have to go." I laughed, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Nuuu don't leave me." He whined, not letting go. Honestly, he was acting like a child.

"Asher, come on. This isn't funny. What if it's something important?"

"Then she should get up off her ass and do it herself!" I sighed. There was no point struggling when there was someone bigger and stronger then me holding me down.

"Fine." I sighed, relaxing. "I suppose they can do it themselves."

"Damn right they can do it themselves." Asher mumbled. After a minute I heard his breathing slow down. I giggled. Last night must have really tired him out if he was still trying to sleep. Usually he was the first one up.

I started to feel myself drifting off again, when I heard the cell door open.

"Opal, Maggie has been calling you and she needs you to oh my Jesus Christ really guys??" Faine said, putting her hands on her hips, huffing. "You're already making another one? Keep your baby juices in your balls and cover up your boobs Opal!" Asher moved his hand up to cover my exposed breast.

"Maybe you shouldn't just burst into someone's cell." Asher groaned, not happy to have been woken up again.

"Maybe you should get up when someone calls you." Faine said, laughing. I rolled my eyes, then sat up quickly, hitting my head off the top bunk.

"OMG Asher!! You didn't pull out!"

"So?" He asked, huffing, and rolled over, irritated.

"So? SO? Asher, why didn't you pull out?"

"Because I'm not going to sleep in my own sperm!" He said, sitting up, glaring. "Besides, don't you want up to try and have another?" I looked down. I did, but right now...

Faine put her hands together, making a loud clapping sound. "Alright, let's finish this later. Now put some clothes on and come downstairs. Maggie needs us to go get some bandages for Hershel."

"Why?" I asked, looking over at her and stretching, which was kind of difficult when you were trying to hit your head off the top bunk.

"Hershel got bit yesterday." Faine said, her face falling. "Rick cut off his leg, so he needs fresh bandages."

"Why would he cut off the old man's leg?" Asher asked, laying back down, dragging me down with him. He propped himself up on his elbow, still not letting me go.

"Rick thinks the infection might have been stopped because he did so, but no one is for sure. So he's handcuffed to a bed downstairs." I nodded. Poor Hershel.

Faine turned to walk out, but tripped over her feet, barley managing to stay on her feet. She grabbed her head, and groaned, dropping to her knees.

"Faine!" I cried, breaking out of Asher's grip, taking the blanket with me to cover up. Asher tried grabbing them back, but missed, huffing. I dropped next to my best friend, putting an arm around her. "Faine are you all right?" Faine sat there, her head in her hands.

"Opal, my head hurts." She moaned, painfully. My eyes widened. I had been so caught up in my own self-loathing, that I had completely neglected the fact that my friends mind was being warped more and more everyday. How could I be such a bitch? I should have been thinking of her, not myself! I should have gotten over it so I could be there for her.

"Oh Faine." I whispered, hugging her tightly. Her body was so skinny and ridged, and she was shaking like a leaf. I felt her muscles relax, and she soon stopped shaking, but I continued to hold her. My poor little friend...

She suddenly stood up, stretching. I rose with her, slowly, scared she was going to turn on me and eat my face or something. She turned to me, smiling, but it was then that I saw her eyes had a spark of craziness in them.

"I'm okay Opal. Just get dressed so we can go, okay?" I reached out to her, but she just left my cell. I stared after her, even after she was out of sight. I sighed, turning around, and smashing right into Asher.

"Asher, can you not keep doing that?" I squealed. Asher laughed, wrapping his arms around me.

"I could, but it's funnier watching you freak out." He said, leaning down to kiss me. I smiled, kissing him back. His lips were so soft. Oh I missed the attention so very very much. But just as the kiss started to deepen, he broke away.

"Whyyyyyyy?" I whined.

"Because I don't want someone to walk in and see your cute little ass. That's only for me to see." My face turned a deep shade of crimson. Asher laughed, bending down to pick up his clothes. "Get dressed." I groaned and moaned the whole time I got dressed. I didn't want the moment to end. I wanted last night to go on forever. But, I needed to go help them.

Ugh.

Fuck me.

I zipped up my hoodie, sighing. This sucked.

I grabbed my knife, slipping it into my boot. I then walked to the cell opening, getting ready to kick ass once again. But Asher grabbed my arm, holding me back. I looked at him curiously, and watched as he rolled up my sleeve. He stared at the deep red lines that marked my once clear skin. He rubbed his hand over them, frowning.

"Both arms?" He whispered. I nodded, shifting uncomfortably. He leaned down and gently kissed my arm.

"Please don't do this anymore." He said, his voice catching in his throat. He looked up at me, his eyes watering. "It kills me to see this."

"I won't baby." I whispered, letting my arm drop to my side and walking out. "I won't."


	8. Chapter 8

Opal's POV

I hurried downstairs to meet Maggie and Faine. Maggie was looking distraught and Faine was looking off into space. I looked at her, concerned, not sure how to help her.

"Where's Asher?" Maggie asked, sounding weaker then she had when she had called for me.

"He's finishing getting dressed." I said, blushing. Maggie looked at me, confused, then her eyes widened.

"Ain't you a little too young to be having sex?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I'm 17." I said, glaring. "And are you seriously saying this now? Shouldn't you have said that when I had a baby bump?"

"I would have thought you'd have learned then." Maggie said crossly, turning her back on me. I had the sudden urge to stab her in the shoulder, but I didn't have time to act upon it because Asher came down the stairs, rushing over to us.

"Hey, sorry. I...uhm...couldn't find my...socks."

"Mmm." Maggie said, pointing us to a door. "We need supplies. Daddy needs bandages and something to stop the infection. Go get some please."

"Why do we have to do it." I whined. "You are perfectly capable of doing it yourself." Maggie looked down at me, glaring.

"I need to stay here with my father. You don't have anything to lose." I glared, then turned away from the bitch.

"Lets go guys." I started to the door, Asher and Faine following me.

"Not you Asher. Beth has been asking for you. Could you go see her please?" Asher and I stopped.

Beth.

Wanted.

Asher?

Oh fuck no.

"Maggie, why don't you have Daryl do it? Or better yet, why don't you get off your skinny ass and do it yourself?" I said, turning back to her, glaring.

"Because, she wants Asher."

"Well, she doesn't need Asher. She's fine."

"Babe." I looked over at my lover. "It's fine. Nothing will happen. I promise."

"I don't give a holy fuck. You are coming with me. You are not going to go and hang out with Sluteth."

"You don't have to be so rude Opal." Asher said, eyes narrowing.

"Well why do you have to be so cool with this?"

"Because she's not really that bad. And it's rude to call her that Opal."

"I. Don't. Care."

"Opal, just go." He said, looking down at me. Somehow, during the little spat we were having, we had come almost chest to chest.

"Asher, she's going to try and take you from me." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "She's already tried."

"Yea, and you kissed Daryl to get my attention." Asher said, narrowing his eyes. "Don't you think that was a little slutty of you too?"

I couldn't say anything. He was right, of course, but we made up last night. We were fine. I was just worried about Beth trying something. As soon as shit hit the fan and Asher and I had grown apart, she was right on his arm, cuddling up to him and trying to be with him. I had even heard her say that she loved him a few times. And it had broken my heart. And him letting her continue like that hurt me, and I had thought he had made his choice. I hadn't know that his heart still belonged to me. So yea, I had kissed Daryl, but I felt bad for it. I thought what Asher and I had was over, and I was trying to show him that I was going to try and move on as he had.

"Go to hell Asher." I whispered, turning away and hurryingly walked over to the door, Faine on my heels.

"Opal, come on. I didn't mean it like that." Asher said, trying to grab my wrist.

"Then how did you mean it Asher?" I cried, pulling my wrist out of his reach. Asher stayed silent, not sure what to say. "Exactly. You meant it exactly like that. I'm just a slut, here for when you need to bust a nut, is that it? Well, I'm not. And I should have just moved on like I wanted to."

"Opal, come on." He said, reaching towards me.

"No Asher! You want to be with Beth, then go be with her!"

"No, Opal, I don't want to be with her! I thought I made it clear I wanted to be with you last night!"

"If you want to be with me then why are you being so hurtful?" I said, my voice breaking on the last word.

"You're the one freaking out about me hanging out with Beth!"

"You're the one who can't understand that I don't like the idea of that!" Faine put her hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her, still glaring. Faine motioned to the doors, silently telling me we had to go. I nodded, turning back to Asher.

"You need to make your choice Asher. Fucking me is not choosing. You need to choose one of us. And when you do, tell me. Because I cannot keep doing this back and forth thing. You act so loving towards her and it hurts, okay? It hurts. You can't act like you love me and then go running to her when she waves her hand." I turned my back on him, pulling my knife out of my combat boot. I followed Faine to door, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

Faine opened the door, her metal baseball bat twirling in one hand. We hurried in, rushing down the hallway.

My brain, however, was running a billion miles an hour. I couldn't do this. I felt like I was going to be sick. Where were the bandages? Why were guys such jerks?

My teeth were clenched and the knife handle was digging into my palm from me gripping it so hard. I saw the first geek in front of me. I rushed forward, a spark of anger and madness rushing through my veins.

I let out a growl and a scream of anger and defiance.


	9. Chapter 9

Asher's POV 

I heard Opals scream from outside Beth's cell. I couldn't bring myself to go in. What Opal had said was making me sick. She was right. In a way, I was kind of toying with her. Not on purpose. Just, Beth and I had become so close when Opal was locked away in her own little world, mourning the death of our child. But I didn't think of Beth that way. I thought of Beth as a little sister. But I was starting to see how Opal would think I felt more towards her. I was sending mixed messages.

I loved Opal. She was my kitten. My lover. My soul mate. She meant everything to me. She was my everything. When she comes near, my world gets brighter. Her voice is like music when she speaks. Her hair like a ravens wing and her eyes the color of sapphires. Her body was like the goddess Aphrodite. Sexy and perfect, even with the imperfections. But that was just another thing that made her perfect in my eyes. My heart hammered in my chest everytime I saw her. She was my everything and I was making her feel like she was second in my life.

Beth came out of her cell and jostled me out of my thinking.

"Ashey!" She squealed, hugging me. "I thought you wouldn't make it. I'm so worried about daddy." I made no move to hug her back. She backed up, looking me in the face, confused. "Ashey poo what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that." I said, taking her arms and unwrapping myself from her. She looked taken aback, and hurt.

"Asher, what's wrong?" She asked, pouting.

"Beth, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you." I said, taking a deep breath. "I'm not into you. I'm in love Opal."

"So you've just been playing with me?" She cried, stomping her foot.

"Beth, I was never into you, okay? I've never seen you as more then a little sister."

"But you acted like you were so into me. I don't understand."

"I was confused. But I think I know what I want now."

"You think?"

"I know." I patted her head, seeing tears well up in her eyes. I felt terrible. I had been leading her on, which was such a douche move.

I turned away from her, hearing her sniffle. God, I was so bad with women.

There was one man that I really wanted to talk to about what I should do with Opal. And he had gotten into a relationship with Maggie in 2 weeks.

Glenn.

I met up with Glenn at the barred door that Rick was keeping locked. Apparently the group that explored the other parts of the prison had met up with some prisoners. And new people could usuallt spell trouble.

"Glenn." I said, rushing up to him. He turned back to me, curious.

"Hey, what's up Asher?" He asked, fist bumping me.

"Yo man, I need some girl advice."

"Dude, you do not want that from me. I was lucky to even get in Maggie's pants."

"Come on man, I need some help with Opal." I said, running my hand through my hair. "I feel like a complete douchebag."

"Well you kind of are. I mean, you did lead her on and toyed with Beth."

"Yea, but I want to show her that she's the only girl for me. I can meet a million surviving girls, but heart is hers and only hers. I want to show her that I love her. And not just with...you know." Glenn chuckled.

"Dude, I don't think Opal wants you back. I mean, I think she does, but I also think she's so done with your shit. You guys were so close before the incident." I frowned.

"Yea, but Glenn-"

"Look man, the only way I can think of getting a crazy psycho like her back with you, is to put a ring on it. But you guys are way to young to know that that's what you want." I thought about this. He was right, of course. But was that really the only way?

I doubted it.

"Thank's anyways man." I said, backing away. Glenn waved to me, then turned back to the door. I turned away and walked out of the prison, hoping the fresh air would clear my head.

I took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

What was I going to do?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

We had finally made it to the infirmary part of the prison. But boy, did the massacre behind us look fantastic. There were bits and pieces of geeks all over the walls and floor. Even Faine looked a little scared, through her crazed eyes.

"Faine, are you okay?" I asked, touching her shoulder. She tensed up, shaking.

"Opal, the colors hurt my eyes." She whispered. I winced. How was I supposed to help her?

"I'm so sorry Faine." I whispered, hugging her. The tension in her body didn't cease. It honestly felt like she was tensing up even more.

"Faine, why can't you just turn the aura's off?" I asked, shaking. I felt her shrug.

"I don't know Opal. I just...can't." I frowned, hugging her closer. Poor Faine.

Suddenly, she pulled away, going back the way we had come.

"Come on Opa. We got everything, now let's bounce." I smiled slightly, glad to hear my old nickname.

"Whatever you say Fail." I whispered, watching her walk away. "Whatever you say."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

I burst back into prison cell C, holding up my backpack.

"Guess who got the goods?" I yelled, laughing. Opal came up beside me, holding up a plastic bag she had found. She looked so happy and sad.

"Oh thank God!" Maggie cried, rushing up to us to grab the bags.

Stab her.

I flinched, the voice in my head whispering to me, wrapping itself around my brain. No one noticed my little spasm, however.

"I thought you guys would never come back. You guys took forever! But thank you!"

Smash her face in.

"Faine, is everything okay?" I looked over at Opal, her blue eyes bloodshot and her entire body covered in geek blood. She was so pretty, and it killed me to know that she was hurting.

Protect her.

"I'm fine, Opa." I lied, smiling. The reality of it, however, was that my head hurt. It was pounding, and all the aura's I was seeing were getting brighter. It hurt my eyes. I couldn't even sleep at night anymore.

Kill everyone that tries to harm her.

"Fail, you are starting to scare me." Opal said, taking a step back.

"Opal, I would never hurt you. Don't be scared. Really, I'm okay." I smiled, but I don't think she was convinced. "Hey Opa, can I see your knife for a minute? I've been thinking about switching out weapons, but I want to see how they feel in my hands first." Opa looked at me, still concerned, but handed over her knife. I weighed it in my hands.

"Hey Faine." I heard Asher call. I turned to see him rushing towards me. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Kill him.

"Sure." I said smiling. Opal turned away from Asher, rushing back up to her room.

Break his legs. 

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked, forcing a smile. 

"I want to talk to you about Opal." He said, his face falling. "I really fucked up. I need some advice from her best friend."

Bite his face off.

"Asher there is nothing you can do. You fucked up so bad."

"But there has to be some-"

"No Asher. It's over." I turned away from him, walking towards the stairs to go return Opal's knife. 

"Faine, please." Asher begged, grabbing my wrist. 

KILL HIM!!

I snapped, turning on Asher. I ripped my wrist out of his hand, slamming my body into his. I screamed, straddling his waist. 

"You don't deserve someone like Opal!" I hissed, my mind starting to fog. I raise Opal's knife, bringing it down, aiming right for the bastards eye.


	10. Chapter 10

Opal's POV

I heard screaming and yelling downstairs. I had like, just gotten upstairs, why was everyone screaming? I walked out of my cell, irritated, looking over the railing. Startled, I saw Faine on top of Asher, my knife hovering above his eye.

"Faine, no!" I cried, flying down the stairs. Before I could get to her, however, Rick grabbed her and threw her away. Faine roared in pain and anger, jumping up and rushing towards them. He tackled her, turning her onto her stomach, forcing her arms behind her back. She screamed and yelled for a few minutes, then went still, knowing it was over.

"Faine!" I yelled, falling onto my knees next to her. "Faine, what happened?" Faine just growled, looking up at me with crazed eyes. I shrunk back, not liking what I was seeing. Her eyes were now completely taken over by madness.

"Opal, back up." Rick said, pushing me away. Asher grabbed my shoulders, breathing hard.

"Asher, what did you say to her?" I cried, turning to him.

"N-nothing. I-I just grabbed her wrist cause she was walking away and she tried to kill me!"

"She needs to be put away in a cell upstairs." Rick said, pulling her up, and escorting her upstairs.

"Rick, be careful. Please." I said, crying.

Faine...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

It was dark out now.

Or was it? I couldn't tell.

Rick threw me in here, hoping to help me calm down.

KILL HIM!!

I winced in pain. The voices were so loud. So...so loud.

I heard the jingling of keys, and looked up. When had I put my head between my knees?

Rick walked in, his Colt Python at the ready. I hissed, backing up.

"Faine, what's going on?" He asked. His voice was gruffy, and it was such a turn on. Deep gruffy voices always had that affect on me. But my body didn't respond to it. It remained frigid, tense. He walked towards me. I backed up, my back hitting the wall. I stood up, my eyes narrowing.

"Faine, what's going on?" He repeated. I winced. His voice. It was calming and pained. Pained like me. I wanted to help him. Take away his pain. But how could I do that when I couldn't even fix myself?

"Are you going to answer me?" he demanded, lowering his gun slightly.

Bad move.

I launched myself to him, jumping on him. He took a step back, not prepared for it. He slammed me into the wall, holding my hands hostage above my head with one hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He growled, the Colt Python at my throat.

"Kill me..." I whimpered. "Make it stop. Make them go away."

"Make who go away?" He asked, his face twisting into one of concern.

"The voices. The voices are so loud. The colors are blinding. Make it stop..." I whimpered, whipping my head. They were there, screaming at me. I shook my head roughly. I hated them.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his voice sending shivers up and down my spine.

The voices in my head hissed with the reaction.

I looked at Rick, green on hazel green eyes. They were so beautiful.

DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!!!!

"What are you looking at?" Rick demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"No, don't do that. I can't see your eyes." I said softly. Rick's eyes widened, my answer catching him off guard. His grip on my hands loosened, and I took  the opportunity to slowly wrap my arms around his neck, giving him the chance to stop me if he so wished.

"What are you doing?" He said, his gruffy voice getting deeper. What was I doing? Sure, Rick had always been my senpai, something not even Opal knew, but he had been a married man. He had a kid. Who was I to intrude on the sacredness of marriage anyways?

But he was up for grabs now, being a now unmarried man.

I slowly pressed my lips to his, my fingers tugging gently at the ends of his hair. He took in a deep breath, and I felt him withdraw.

"No. No, this is not happening. I'm a cop. I can't do this."

"You were a cop." I said, keeping my hold on him. "Don't go." He froze, and I pulled him closer, biting his lower lip gently, feeling his body start to react. I leaned to his ear. "You know you want to." I whispered in his ear, biting his ear lope gently. His breath started to quicken, so I leaned down and bite down on his neck. He threw back his head, a small moan escaping his lips. He pulled me off the wall, setting me on the bed. Him on top, me pinned down.

He was mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Faine's POV

The voices screamed at me, but they quieted down as Rick bit down hard on my neck, hitting the sweet spot instantly. My body shook with longing as I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled. His back arched with delight as he swiftly and expertly tore off my pants and underwear. He moved down to my pussy to eat me out for a moment, his beard tickling my thighs, making me arch my back, letting out a loud moan. He came back up, biting me again. I reached down to unzip his pants, only to get a handful of his dick. When had he taken off his pants and boxers?

And oh god he was so huge...

He tore off my shirt and bra with such excitement, such passion, and it made me so extremely wet. Or maybe that was from the oral fun he had just given me. Either way, I was ready to get fucked so fucking hard that in the morning, I wouldn't be able to walk.

He ripped off his shirt, exposing his bare chest, and the sight arousing me more. He reached down, positioning his member with my hole, and thrust in hard. I cried out, not expecting the pain. I had always thought sex was amazing, but this was pain. I felt something snap in my head, but I was too focused on keeping quiet as Rick slammed his rock hard dick in and out of me, not caring about my whimpering.

He gripped the bars, not letting up. His breathing became labored, and his movements faster. I cried out again, and Rick covered my mouth with his hand.

"It wont hurt for much longer." He whispered, his eyes baring into mine. Tears streamed from my eyes, and he pulled out, looking down. "I should have loosened you up a bit." My heart hammered in my chest as Rick sat on the bed facing out, grabbed my arm, pulling me off the bed. He forced me between his legs, and instantly, I stuck his member in my mouth, sucking his huge rock hard dick.

Ricks soft moans encouraged me to keep going. Rick, only allowed me to do this for a few minutes, however, before he grabbed my hair, pulling me up. He forced me to straddle him, shoving his dick back inside of me. It didn't hurt as much this time. I moved my hips, grinding into him. Moans came from both of us this time.

He soon got bored of that position, and I ended up on my back again, his dick hard inside of me. He quickened his pace, then thrust in hard, stopping, still inside of me, his moans stifled. I felt his juices warm inside of me. My heart was hammering in my chest, threatening to explode out.

"That....that was amazing." I whispered, breathing hard.

"Oh, we are not done yet." Rick said, his voice husky. I looked into his eyes, my own as wide as dinner plates. He rolled me off the bed onto the floor, and I landed on my stomach. Rick got behind me, taken my hips and pulling me up until my knees were firmly on the floor. He lined up again, and stuffed all he had inside of me. I gasped, pulling myself up so I was on my hands and knees.

"No." he growled, putting his hand between my shoulder blades and pushing down. "Face down, ass up. Don't get back up." I stayed like that, feeling his dick slam in and out of me, hearing his labored breathing, his moans soft. To test my limits, like the bad little girl I am, I got back up on my hands, and he shoved me back down.

"Stay the fuck down." He growled menacingly, not missing a beat as he continued to fuck my brains out. I pulled myself back up, and instead of shoving me back down, he grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me back, his other hand wrapping around my throat, squeezing.

"I can stop if you'd rather." He whispered into my ear, biting my earlobe. I shook my head, thrusting myself into him, showing I wanted him to keep punishing me. He let go of my throat, but held onto my hair, fucking my harder and faster. My moans became slightly louder, but still quiet so no one would hear us.

Rick thrust in harder then ever, and I felt him come inside of me a second time. We were shaking, and I moaned again, feeling warmth spread through me again. I collapsed onto the floor, Rick collapsing onto of me. We laid there for a moment, breathing hard, before we crawled into bed, me barely able to move. I cuddled right up to the former cop, my eyes drooping. The voices were quiet, and I felt happy, clear, and at peace.

Rick leaned down, kissing me atop my head. "Our secret." He whispered. I sighed.

"Our secret."


	12. Chapter 12

Ashers's POV

I woke up the next morning alone. I turned to my side, stroking the bed where Opal laid not even two nights before.

The day before, when Opal rushed down to help me, I thought she had been coming for me. But she had been trying to get to Faine, even thought she was the one who was attacking me. I tried to explain to Opal it wasn't my fault, that she had just freaked out after I grabbed her wrist, but she didn't care.

And I even tried to pour my heart out to her, but Opal refused to listen. She just went upstairs and found a new cell. It tore me apart inside when I came back and saw she was setting up in a cell in the corner, closer to Faine's, farther from what was ours. So I slept alone, tossing and turning, trying to figure out what to do. But what could I do?

I sighed, getting up, crying. Was I destined to be alone throughout the entire apocalypse?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

I woke up alone. I sat up quickly, but soon regretted it. I was in a lot of pain. Last night had been totally worth it, but the after math? Awful. I was hoping next time wouldn't hurt so bad.

I swung my legs out of bed, quickly scooping up my clothing to get dressed. My clothes felt utterly disgusting, but, what choice did I have?

After I was dressed, I rushed downstairs to see Rick talking with Glenn and Maggie. He was probably about to send them on a run to go get some food. Once they parted, I rushed over to him, beaming.

"Why, hello Rick." I said, fluttering my eyelashes. Rick avoided eye contact with me, walking the other way. Confused, I grabbed his arm. "Rick, what's going on?"

"Look, Faine." He said, still not looking at me. "What happened last night was a mistake." I stepped back, shocked.

"What do you mean, a mistake?"

"Faine, I'm a cop, and you're underage. What happened was an in the moment kind of thing."

"Rick, you were a cop! You don't have to be afraid to be with me!"

"I will always be a cop Faine. Nothing can change that. I'm sorry." Heartbroken, I turned and fled upstairs to find Opal. I rushed to her cell, but stopped just before I could enter. Opal was standing there, crying to herself. She motioned for me to look in. I did, and inside was Asher, crying, with Beth by his side.

"Asher, just forget about her. Stay with me. She;s caused you so much pain. And I could bear you a son. Or a daughter, which ever you prefer. I promise, we can be together, you, me, and our child." Anger boiled up inside of me, and I rushed in, pointing a finger at Asher.

"You asshole! You came to me, asking what you can do to make Opal forgive you, only to find you cozying up to this skank? You are nothing but a two-timing asshole!"

"No, Faine, please, this isn't what it looks like! I don't even like blonds! I like brunettes! And Beth isn't the kind of girl for me. I love Opal. Beth just wont let go of the fact that I don't want her!"

"We could be happy!" Beth yelled, standing up.

"Just do it Asher." Opal said, coming in, tears still streaming.

"Opal..." He said, standing up and reaching for her. She pulled back, crying.

"Asher, I can't do this anymore. Every time I turn around you're with her. You say you love me, but it sure doesn't feel like it when you seem to keep turning to her, defending she, and more. I would much rather just be left alone."

"But...Opal..." I walked past Asher and Beth to wrap my arm around Opal's next.

"Come on, gurlie. Lets go to my cell. I think we need a break from guys for a while." I slowly lead her to my cell, but she pulls me to the cell next to it, crying.

"I moved out of his cell last night." She said, chocking on her words. I nodded, feeling bad. I may be having guy problems, but at least they were nothing like this.

I sat her down on the bed gently, sitting next to her. She put her head on my shoulder, crying.

"I know I've been a bitch, but I haven't even looked at Daryl since that day when I kissed him. I felt awful, Faine. I wanted to get back at him. But I can't anymore. I wanted Asher, but now I can't even look at him. Ugh, my head hurts from all this." I sat in silence, letting her cry and talk. I felt so bad for her. She lost her family (Which in all honestly, she didn't really care for), then she lost my family (which was her second family), then she lost her baby, and now she's lost the man she loved. How was this girl still standing?

Suddenly, I realized that she had stopped talking. I looked at her, bringing myself back to reality.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I asked you how you're doing. I've been rambling on about me, but I want to know about you." I laughed.

"Opal, I'm fine."

"What about the auras? And the voices." I was quiet for a moment, listening, and looking at her. There were no colors, or voices. I furrowed my brow, confused.

"Their not there." I said, looking away. "Must've disappeared last night."

"When you were locked in the cell?" she asked.

"No, when me and Rick screwed." I said, then smacked my hand to my mouth, looking at her. She had gotten up from my shoulder and was stricking a dramatic pose. Her mouth open and her hand on her chest.

"Oh. My. God! Tell me everything!" She squealed, and I laughed. There was my friend. I was so sick of her moping around.

"There's not really much to say." I said, smiling. "He was super kinky, however." She squealed, clapping her hands together.

"So, are you two like, an item now?!" She demanded.

"No. He gave me the 'Faine, no, I'm a cap." I said, saying 'cop' in a stupidly funny way. She laughed, then frowned.

"Men are such dicks." She said, growling. I nodded.

"I know what you mean." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What are you gonna do." she said, sighing and laying back. "Guys just don't think, and when they do, they only really think of themselves."

"I don't know about you," I said, smiling. "But I think I'm going to try and make Ricky a little jelly." Opal sat up, curious.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" she asked.

"Why don't we pay Daryl a little visit?"


	13. Chapter 13

Opal's POV

"Oh Daryl poo!" Faine called as we left the prison, looking for the archer.

"He left for a run." We looked over at Carol, tilting our heads.

"We needed food, so he went off to go get some. You two should go after him. The more hands, the better." I smiled, looking at Faine.

"Yea, Faine. That's a great idea. Lets go." We took off running towards the gate.

"Take a car!" Carol called after us. We laughed, continuing on. We threw open the gate, closing it quickly, and taking off to the road. The sound of walkers followed us, but we kept running. It felt so good to be a couple of carefree crazy bitches again. Who needed guys when we had each other.

We avoided every walker we came to, wanting to get to the closest little store as quickly as possible. We had seen it quite a few times on runs, and I knew for a fact there was still some unlooted shit there.

The store came into sight quicker then I expected, and there stood the car Daryl always took when he went looting. We ran inside, jumping up and down, calling his name.

"Hellllooooo! Anyone hoooooome?" We called, giggling. We walked inside, but quickly stopped. There stood Daryl, in a fist fight with what looked like a Mexican man.

"Hey, douchebag!" Faine yelled, grabbing a stuffed bear off a nearby shelf and chucking it at him. It hit the man, but he seemed to take no notice.

"Really, Fail? A teddy bear? Is that the best you can do?" I asked, looking at her with mock disbelief.

"Well, Opa, I thought he was weak. I mean look at those arms? They are soooooo skinny. No muscle at all." We both shook our heads, tsking. The man looked back at us, glaring, and giving Daryl the time to punch him so hard across the face that he knocked him out. Faine and I cheered, throwing our fists in the air and highfiving each other.

"That was such good acting, if I do say so myself." I said.

"Oh, yes, indeeeeeed." Faine said, laughing. We did a little victory dance, laughing.

"Well, you two looking better. Did you make up with Asher?"

"Fuuuuuuuuck no. I am so done with him." I said, but as I said it, my heart squeezed. "I need someone new. Asher has been such a dick, and I like, can't even anymore."

"Like, she's so can't, she's, like, evening." Faine said, mimicing a preppy girl.

"Yea, like totally!" I said, also making fun of preppy girls. "Like, I so caaan't."

"Alright." Daryl said gruffly, kicking the Mexican man. "What should we do with him?" Daryl asked, looking at us.

"Just leave him there." I said, rolling my eyes. "He's a dick head."

"Totally." Faine agreed, nodding. Daryl shrugged, continuing to loot. We helped him a bit, not really caring too much about it. With the three of us, we finished quickly. We headed out to Daryl's motorcycle, taking some bags and throwing our stuff in.

"We'll take this stuff with us." I said, smiling. "We're in no hurry to get back to the prison anyhow." Daryl nodded, and drove off. We headed back slowly, quiet.

"I think we should just jump Daryl with it." Faine said, shrugging.

"Or we could just not tell him and act like we're all over him." I suggested.

"That also wor---" Faine went down, dropping her bags, landing face first.

"Faine!" I cried, dropping down next to her. I looked up to see the Mexican man standing over us, mad as a bull. "What the fuck do you want, ugly?" The man put a gun in my face, and I shut right up. I didn't carry guns. They were too loud. All I carried around were knives, and even that was a stretch since I constantly lost them.

"Son of a bitch!" Faine said, rolling onto her back, sitting up. "Did a bull just hit me?" She looked up, gasping. "Oh shit, it's a Mexican bull." I giggled.

"An ugly Mexican bull." I said, and we both started hooting and hollaring, for some reason finding the stupid insult entertaining.

"Shut the fuck up, you whores!"

"Actually, we're still virgins." I said, sitting back on my hands. "This cherry ain't been popped yet." I said, making a popping noise with my mouth.

"Who wants a popped cherry anyhow." Faine said, leaning back on her hands too. "It's so overrated. Plus, who would want to have a tumor ridden vagina inside of my hole? That's gross." I laughed, laying back.

"Oh, sweetie, you crack me up." I said, holding my stomach.

"You two are fucking stupid." The man said, cocking his gun. "I can't wait to shoot you right in your fucking faces."

"Oh, will you get my left side?" I asked, turning my head to the left. "I really hate this beauty mark right here. Its a mark that tarnishes my perfection."

"Well, you can shoot me in either side. Considering I am perfection." Faine said, flipping her lightening red and blond hair over her shoulder.

"Oh you wish." I said, shoving her, laughing.

"No way, you wish you could be me!" Faine said, giggling.

"ENOUGH!" The Mexicano yelled. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"MARTINEZ!" Faine and I looked behind us to see a tall man standing before us. He had an eyepatch over his right eye, brown short hair, and a smile. It was kind of creepy. "Show our guests some respect."

"But Gov-"

"Now Martinez, they are just two teenage girls lost in the woods. They probably want to get back to their group."

"Uhm, exqueeze me?" Faine said, standing up, waving her finger at  this new man. "You think just because we're women, we need a group? News flash, sweet cheeks, we are two strong independent women who don't need no man."

"Yea,"" I said, mimicking her. "We don't need no man. We are fine on our own."

"But surely you'd need a group to keep you safe." He said, cocking his head to the side, his smile never leaving his face.

"No, we've survived on our own. Eating what we find, and killing every walker we see." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Delightful." He said, then brought his gun up and whacked me in the face.

Then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Asher's POV

I finally understood why Opal felt the need to do this. It felt so good. It, in a way, numbed the mental pain I was feeling, and it came out in physical pain.

I wiped the blood off my arms with an old rag I found and rolled down my sleeves as I heard the roar Daryl's motorcycle. I had heard that Daryl was on a run, and that the girls had gone after him. I didn't really care anymore. I felt like Opal had after her miscarriage.

I felt dead. Unloved. Uncaring. And if I could, I would have just thrown myself over the fence. My instincts that had kept me alive for so long had frozen over. I really had loved Opal. But it was obvious now that she didn't love me.

And now, I was ready to accept that I was alone.

"Asher, come over here and help me bring these in." Daryl called over to me. I walked over, grabbing some bags and heading in with him.

"Daryl, did you see the girls while you were out there?" Rick demanded as we entered the cell block.

"Yeah, they're coming. They decided they wanted to walk. Two little crazies is what they are." Daryl answered. "But they did help me. I came across this man and he wanted the stuff to himself. But they distracted him, and I knocked him on his ass and out cold." Rick nodded, and for a moment I thought I saw a flicker of worry in Rick's eyes, but he turned away, and I discarded the thought.

Carol took over the bags, and I walked outside, listening to the walkers on the outside of the fence. I walked along the fences, occasionally killing one. I felt like they looked, and I didn't know what to do. I was dead inside. But why was I so okay with that?

The daylight faded to night, and I headed back into the prison. I walked up the stairs to my cell, putting my head in my hands, and cried. I was dead, and I didn't know what to do.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

I came to, holding my head. Holy mother of all things blue my head was pounding. I couldn't think straight with my head like this. I slowly got up, seeing I was inside a little room. There was a table with two chairs in the middle of the room, and a door not too far from it. I had been laying on a little worn mattress that smelled of blood and dust mites. I jumped away from it, and looked around, soon coming to a realization.

I was alone.

"FAINE!" I screamed, jumping over the table and slamming myself against the door. "FAINE WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard no response, and I started to panic. Memories were flooding in, and I was freaking out. Had those douchebags brought her here too? Did they leave her to die in the woods? My chest began to tighten, and I felt a panic attack coming on.

The door suddenly clicked and swung open, shoving me aside. The man who had knocked me out walked in, a gun already trained on me. I looked into his face and saw scratch marks and chunks of skin missing from his cheeks.

"Your friend is a little bitch, you now that?" He said, spitting on the floor. "Attacked me like a feral animal."

"Well, if you hadn't knocked us out, you'd know we are very aggressive." I said, narrowing my eyes. "Where is she?"

"Luckily for you, she's still alive. I figured you wouldn't talk if we killed her."

"Who says I'm talking either way? You knocked me out. You could have asked nicely." I said, crossing my arms.

"From the way I was just mauled, I highly doubt you would have come nicely." He snarled, shoving his gun back in his holster. He sat down in the chair closest to the door. "Please," He said, motioning to the chair across from him. "Sit."

"What the fuck makes you think I am going to sit down with you and pretend like you didn't attack me, you loon?" I asked, not moving.

"Because I might let you go."

"Might is the keyword, you loony douchbag." I saw out of the corner of my eye the Mexican man, Martinez if I remembered correctly, walked in and closed the door.

"Why don't you just have a seat?" The man sitting down said, smiling at me. "We have much to discuss."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick's POV

It was pushing passed midnight, and the girls still weren't back. They were never usually out this long.

"Hershel, have you seen the girls at all yet?" I asked again, looking out into the woods.

"Not for a few days honestly. They tend to stay away from my family." Hershel replied. I huffed, not really liking his answer. He looked after everyone, but he wasn't watching out for the girls?

"Dad! Come look!" I looked down to see Carl and Sophia in the middle of the field, motioning to me. I followed them quickly, hoping to see my girl.

The girls. Hoping to see both girls.

But instead, I saw no one living. Just a bunch of walkers.

"Dad, look." I looked at the walker my son was motioning to, and upon inspection, saw that it wasn't a walker. It was a black woman with a sword. If I remembered correctly, it was called a katana. And she was holding groceries.

"What's goin' on?" I turned to see Daryl walking over to us.

"Carol wanted me to see this." I said, pointing to the woman on the other side of the fence. Daryl looked, and glared.

"Rick, those were the bags the girls had." Daryl said, taking out this knife. I looked back and realized he was right. They were our bags.

The bags had Faine's handiwork. They were cloth bags with paintings of death and what looked like smoke. I took out my knife as well, and positioned it to the woman's head.

"Where did you get those bags?"


	15. Chapter 15

Opal's POV

"I already told you meat-head. We don't have a group." I said, pushing back in my chair.

"Why did you two have so much food on you then?" The man demanded.

"We like to eat. Food is good." I replied, feeling completely at ease. I wasn't going to let this guy bully me into telling him where the others were.

"Funny, because your friend told us that you had a group." I yawned.

"Did she now?" I said, not missing a beat. I knew what this guy was doing. God, did he think I was stupid? I had seen a million movies where the bad guys did this.

"Yea, she did. She said you guys were close to that little convinient store." I laughed.

"Oh Fail, you lying sack of shit."

"Pardon?"

"Please." I said, letting my chair slam back down to all fours. "Faine likes to lie and get under peoples skin. Wait, let me guess, she told you we were also on the other side of a lake, right?"

"She might have." The man said, but he suddenly looked excited, like I was finally going to tell him where we were.

As if.

I burst out laughing, pushing back again.

"Oh, classic Fail. You love stringing along the putas."

"Hey!" Martinez grabbed my hair and slammed my face into the table. "You will have respect when you talk to our Governor." I began laughing harder.

"Oh my GOD that felt AMAZING! Do it again, only call me a little bitch!" I said, smiling. Martinez stepped back.

"You're a freak. I think we should kill her right now, Governor!" Martinez said, going for his gun.

"ENOUGH!" The Governor yelled, turning to me. "Now, I want the truth, and now!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay, here's the truth." The Governor looked satisfied that I was finally complying.

"Okay, my name is Kagome, and that's my lover you have locked up, Kikyo, and we have this really intimate life, see? God, you should see the strap on's we brought in-"

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?" the Governor roared, getting up and pushing aside the table.

"Well, I mean, you are interrogating me like we're in an old movie." I said, crossing my arms. The Governor pulled back his fist, and went to punch me. I leaned to my left side, taking his wrist and twisting my body off the chair so I could fling him into Martinez. They both went tumbling to the ground with an oof. I stood up straight, dusting myself off.

"You little puta!" Martinez snarled, getting up and rushing to me. I moved slightly out of the way, grabbing the back of his shirt, jerking him back. He turned to hit me, but I spun on my heel and threw him to the floor. I stomped on his back, smiling with satisfaction as he screamed. I turned to the Governor, making my way to him, smiling.

"Stop!" he said, pointing a gun at me. I rolled my eyes, not stopping. He fired and it hit my shoulder, sending me back a step. I sighed, wiping off my fingers. I then reached into my shoulder and twirled them around in the wound, flinching slightly. I took the bullet between my fingers and ripped it out, tossing it to the Governor.

"This is not the first time I've been shot, you asshole." I scoffed, kicking the gun out of his outstretched hand. Then I proceeded to kick him in the balls.

He bent over in pain, and I took the liberty in kicking him in his eye patch, his scream washing over me. I licked my lips, finding it delicious.

"What are you?" he asked, holding his eye.

"Just a crazy bitch who won't take shit from an asshole like you." I said, then fell to the floor. I looked behind me to see that Mexican bastard. "You mother fucker." I said, smiling. "Not often that someone gets the drop on me." Martinez smiled.

"Not often I get my ass handed to me." he said.

"Martinez! Help me up." Martinez glared at me for a moment, then helped the Governor up, pulling him out of the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not long after that, another big burly man came. He opened the door and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes, pushing back in my chair. I had long since righted the chairs and the table, and boy was I getting boooored.

"The Governor sent you a present." he said, opening the door more. Behind him was a geek on a chain. The man stepped behind the geek, and the man with the chain unhooked it and kicked it into the room. It fell to the ground, snarling and growling. I yawned, not moving.

"Arn't you going to kill it?" The man asked, confused. The geek was struggling to get up. I rolled my eyes, getting up and stretching.

"If I have to." I said. I walked over to it, stomping on the back of it's head as hard as I could. It went down, snarling and moaning softly. I walked away from it, picking up my chair and breaking it, taking a chair leg.

The geek had finally gotten up, but I did an award winning kick right to it's jaw, and it fell back onto it's back. I straddled it's waist, and stabbed the leg right it's it's eye socket.

Getting an idea, I pulled it out, and broke the leg again so it was pointy on once side. I stabbed it right below the rib cage and pulled it down, it's guts starting to spill out. I got off the geek and dropped the chair leg, ripping it over further. I then took it's blood out and smeared it over my chest and arms, avoiding the areas where I had cut. I had a feeling me and Faine we going to have to walk out of here, and there would be geeks after us.

But just a feeling. I looked out at the men, who looked like they were about to puke, and I smiled, smearing some on my face.

"AM I BEAUTIFUUUUUL! AS I TEAR YOU TO PIECES!!!!!" I screamed, laughing, and then the door was closed on me, and I heard puking on the other side of the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Asher's POV

"Rick, too many people are showing up." I heard Daryl complaining to Rick. After we had locked the black woman in a cell, more people had come in through a breach in the back end of the prison. They had brought in a woman who was bite, and she soon died, but honestly, I didn't feel any sympathy for them.

They should be more careful.

"They are not going to be joining us." Rick said as he paced. Ever since that woman had shown up, Rick had been pacing nonstop. I would be pacing too, but honestly, I didn't care anymore.

I was alone, and that was how it was going to stay.

"There's just not enough food." Daryl said, and I imagined him shifting from one foot to the other as he watched his friend pace back and forth.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Rick demanded, spitting fire. "Right know, it just needs to be us, and no one else. Tell Carl to tell those people they need to leave. I need to go talk to that woman." I heard Rick rush off to the cell, and Daryl huff and walk away as well. I didn't move.

I had retired to my room when we brought that woman came in. I didn't want to know how she found us, I just wanted to be alone.

"Opal..." I whispered to myself, feeling tears fall from my face.

God, when did I become so pathetic?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

"You're friend is a little bitch, now isn't she?" The Governor said, rubbing his eye patch. I laughed.

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it." I said, crossing my arms, thinking back to when Opal had fucked up Eddie.

"You two have known each other long?" He asked, now tapping the table.

"Yea, we've known each other for years." I said, picking the Governors skin out from under my fingernails. I had really done a number on his face.

"You're friend is scary, yes?" He asked, keeping eye contact with me. I shrugged.

"Yea, she is. But you know what? I like that. It's kept us alive, and makes it interesting in the bedrooms. Did she tell you about the strap-ons?"

"How are you two so free about what you guys say? Do you have no shame at all?" The Governor said, getting up and walking over to me.

"I did. Once. But you know, why have shame at all? Live life to the fullest, and be the baddest you can be. That's all that matters." I stood up as well, turning around and coming face to chest with the Governor. I looked up with a shit eating grin on my face, crossing my arms.

"Is that so?" He said, crossing his arms as well. "You two just a couple of crazies?"

"Yup." I said, popping my p. "We're just two crazy friends, coming back for more. Every time." Suddenly, the Governor grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, slamming me down on the table. My cheek stung a little, but I laughed.

"Oh, nice slam daddy. But next time, do it a little harder. I like it rough and kinky." He didn't say anything, just help me down.

"You two could make this a lot easier." he said, leaning down on top of me, and whispered in my ear, "Just tell me where your group is." I shivered, then laughed.

"Are those scratches not deep enough, meat head? Do you not get it, we are alone! No group, whatsoever! We are alone, and we like it very much that way. Everyone we love and know is dead as far as we know, and we are just fine that way!" The Governor growled, getting off me and leaving. I slowly pulled myself up, satisfied. Maybe now, he'd leave me alone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, the Governor came back. I was sitting in my chair, waiting for him. I knew he would be back.

But I had not been expecting him to return with two huge guys holding Opal.

Opal looked awful. She was all wet, like she had been hosed off, and her eye was black and slightly swollen, her nose looked like it could have been broken, and her lip was split. And those were just the injuries I could see.

And yet, my Opa was still smiling like this was all one huge joke.

"Opa!" I cried, getting up to run to her, but I was slammed back down into my chair. "Opa, what happened?" Opal laughed, spitting blood.

"Oh, Fail, they got the fucking drop on me. Fucking bastards got me as I was peeing. Like, seriously, can I not have any privacy?" I didn't laugh. I just looked up at the Governor.

"What are you doing?" I asked, suddenly scared. The Governor produced a knife, pointing it at me.

"I don't care how strong both of you are, I just want the truth." The Governor said.

"We gave you the truth!" me and Opal cried, and I giggled a little. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone about the prison. The Governor's eyes narrowed as he punched Opal across the face. She spit more blood, and laughed some more.

"Hit me harder, daddy!" She laughed, and I began to worry about her sanity. I looked at the Governor, and shook my head.

"It's bad luck to hit a crazy person." I said, crossing my arms. He didn't answer. Instead, he made a hand gesture at the two men, and they ripped off Opal's shirt, exposing her black bra and perfectly toned stomach. He looked back at me.

"Tell me the truth. NOW!"

"I did!" I yelled back. He didn't like that answer, and he stabbed Opal in the shoulder.

"OW YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" Opal screamed, her eyes blazing with rage and a little bit of pain. The Governor twisted the blade, looking at me.

"LAST CHANCE!" The Governor yelled over Opal's screams of pain.

"That's the truth!" I screamed, tears pouring from my eyes. Opal looked at me, and her eyes said it all. Don't tell then. Keep everyone safe. I continued to yell that we were alone. I cried for him to let her go. I couldn't lose my best friend. I couldn't.

The Governor glared at me, then ripped the knife from Opal's shoulder and went for her head.


	17. Chapter 17

Faine's POV

The knife handle hit Opal right in the temple, and she went down, unconsious.

"Opal!" I screamed, running to her. This time no one stopped me. I grabbed my friends arm and pulled her away from these monsters. I began wiping her face with my sleeve, trying to get off as much blood as I could. The Governor, meanwhile, just turned on his heel.

"Let's go." He said, and the other 2 men walked out with him.

"YOU MONSTERS!" I screamed, tears falling from my face. We were never getting out of here. I just knew it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

"Where are they?" I heard Rick interrogating the woman from outside the cell, who I head heard was called 'Michonne.' Strange name, but who was I to judge? My name was 'Asher.' What kind of name was that?

"I only came to give you the food." Michonne said, not cooperating at all. I could imagine Rick pacing, running his hand through his hair.

"They are family. Tell me where the girls are."

"I just wanted to bring the food to you. I did not ask to be locked up, or fix my leg, take my sword, or do anything! Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me." Rick said. Then suddenly, he was beside me.

"Make sure she doesn't try anything." He ordered. I nodded, sitting down so I was facing the strange black woman. She sat on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds, rubbing her leg. When we forced her in, she was bleeding from a bullet wound. In my opinion, she came to bring the food and seek help, not tell us where our two missing group members were.

"Hey, boy." The woman said, looking at me. I looked back up at her, uncaring. "Why do you guys care so much about two girls? You can easily survive without them."

"Because they are very valuable." I said simply.

"What could be so valuable about two teenage girls? Find two others." She said, not breaking eye contact.

"Well, for starters, they are tougher then even Rick himself. The man who was interrogating you." She rolled her eyes. "Second, they are just a total joy to have around. And third, one of them was my girlfriend, and you don't ever get one and not the other."

"Was your girlfriend? Then why do you care?" She asked.

"I still love her. I'm just the ultimate douche bag." I said sadly. We were silent for a few minutes, then she laid down on her back.

"Tell me about how they are 'tougher then even Rick." she said, turning her head to look back at me. I smiled a little.

"Well, I didn't see this myself, but the one's that did are no liars. But, it was about a year or so ago, and Opal, Faine, and Rick had just made it to Atlanta..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

I woke up with the worst headache I've ever felt. I grabbed my head and groaned.

"What were the numbers of the truck that hit me?" I groaned, sitting up.

"Opal!" I was slammed back to the floor with an oof as Faine tackled me, crying. "Opal, I was so worried. You've been out for so long. I didn't know if you were going to wake up. Oh, Opal, I was so scared. I was all alone and I was afraid they'd come back and try and hurt me and you while you were out."

"Faine, you're hurting me." I said, and she let me go. I took in a deep breath, sitting back up. "Get off my lap! You nearly killed me!"

"No, they nearly killed you!" Faine said, eyes wide. She didn't however, move off my lap. "You should have seen your face! I cleaned it up, and it looks much better, but it looked awful. Your eye was swollen, your noes might be broken, and your lip is still split but at least it isn't still bleeding. Oh, Opal, how are we getting out of here."

"I don't know. No one even knows where we are." I said, rubbing my cheek. I winced a little, because it hurt a lot.

"I know, so how are we getting out?"

"Well..." I said, working my brain overtime, which actually hurt a lot. Thinking and headaches did not mix. Faine finally got off my lap and laid next to me, sighing.

"Opal, I am so scared." She admitted, not looking at me.

"I know Faine." I said, laying down next to her. "But we have to stay calm. We can't just attack them whenever we want. That won't get us anywhere."

"So, what, be nice to them?" She asked.

"Well, think of all the movies we've ever seen together. The kidnapped girl sometimes develops this disorder. You know, where she falls in love with her kidnappers."

"Stockholm syndrome." Faine said. "Like, all of my fanfiction's from the before time have stockholm's."

"Exactly, so why don't we, like, pretend we like them."

"Like what we were going to do with Daryl?"

"Exactly. And since it was my idea, I'll take Martinez."

"No way! Why do you get Martinez!" Faine demanded, sitting up and glaring at me. "Maybe I wanted him!"

"No way! You're obviously into older men, so you can have the Governor!"

"But you like gruesome stuff! What if he pulls off his eye patch to show me his nasty hole?"

"If he wanted everyone to see his gaping whole, he wouldn't wear an eye patch. Just take him!"

"But whyyyy?"

"Do you want Martinez instead?" I said, spreading my arms dramatically.

"No," She sighed. "I'll take the Governor. Besides, the Governor looks more toned then Martinez." She said, giggling. "And it was kinda kinky when he slammed me down on the table."

"Oh, you nasty nasty girl!" I laughed. "Are you going to bring in strap-ons?"

"Oh I might since I told him that's what me and you brought into the bedroom."

"You told him we were lovers too?" I cried, laughing. I couldn't hold it in, I just kept laughing.

"Like minds think alike I guess." Faine said, laughing as she laid down next to me. We continued laughing, out sides feeling like they were going to split, when the Martinez came back.

"What is so damn funny?


	18. Chapter 18

Asher's POV

"Wait, your girl seriously beat the ass of a grown ass man?" Michonne asked, laughing.

"Yea, I was there. She killed him right then and there, too. He was a woman abusing, child molesting asshole, and she doesn't take kindly to that. But in the old world, she couldn't just shoot people in the face."

"Well, unfortunately you can shoot anyone these days and not get in trouble." Michonne said bitterly. "They would have killed me too had I not escaped."

"Who is they?" I asked, curious.

"A bunch of bastards a bit away from here. My walkers were slowing me down, making too much noise."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the people that shot me, they were at this plane crash, and I was hiding in the bushes, and my walkers were making  too much noise-"

"What do you mean, your walkers?"

"I cut off a couple of walkers arms and jaws and put them on chains. They hit my scent from the other ones." I nodded, fascinated. "Anyways, they were making too much noise, and so I killed them, and that was how I was found. They brought me into their community and held me hostage. I was eventually allowed to walk around free, but it just...it wasn't a great place. They all lived in ignorant bliss, and it wasn't right. And eventually, I found out that they were keeping walkers somewhere out back, away from the eyes of everyone else. I killed them all, because you can't have them that close to the community, and of course,  that got me detained. And then I found their leaders daughter, who was a walker hooked up in his closet. He was keeping her like that, as a walker, so I killed her, to put her out of her misery, and she attacked me. So I took out his eye. I was run out, and shot at. And one of them got me." I nodded, fascinated with this woman.

"Are these the same people who have the girls?" I asked, nervously and hesitantly. She looked at me, and looked me over, like she was trying to see if she could trust me or not. Then, finally, she nodded.

"Those girls are in a lot of trouble." she said, looking away. "If they are as dangerous as you say they are, at least one of them in dead."

"Why wouldn't you just tell us where they are?" I demanded, standing up.

"Because you can not just run in there guns blazing. They will catch you, and they will kill you. These people are just like your friends. They want to be the kings of this Earth, and will kill and conquer anyone who gets in their way."

"But we could have saved them!" I cried, pacing. If anyone would have died, it would be Opal, with how much of a loose cannon she was.

"At least one of them is still alive, is they haven't done anything stupid."

"Where are they?" I demanded. Michonne looked away from me, and I slammed myself against the door. "Where are they?!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

"Oh, hey Martinez." I said as sweetly as I could.

"What's so damn funny that you just had to laugh at it?" He demanded.

"Just at the fact that you guys wouldn't let go of the fact that we have a group." I said, and we both sat up in unison. "You guys even almost killed me to try and get her to say we had a group. But we really are telling the truth. You believe me, don't you?" I said, blinking at him. I imagined myself as a doe, but I knew I just looked stupid.

"You didn't even tell us your real names." he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Can you blame us? You knocked us, kidnapped us, and  then tortured me to get something that neither of us even have!" I said, crossing me arms and glaring. "We don't even truly know who any of you are!"

"At least you know our real names."

"Yea, cause 'Governor' is a name that people just give their kids." I said, rolling my eyes. In unison, Faine and I laid back down, crossing our legs. From the outside, you'd think we were just robots, but we had spent so much time together, our actions kind of just synced now. I imagined her mom chewing us out about our grades, and we'd do just this. I smiled slightly. Those were the good old days.

"Well, either way, you two could make things a lot easier if you would just cooperate."

"We are cooperating! You just won't take "we're on our own" for an answer."

"What about that guy at the store? You wouldn't just help him."

"We're sweethearts deep down." Faine said, and we both began laughing. Suddenly, Martinez was above me, leaning over me.

"You two knew him. That's how we know you have a group."

"Yea, we know him. But we don't have a group with him." I said, wrinkling my noes like I was disgusted by him.

"Yea, he has a group near the store. About 10 miles from there." Faine said from beside me.

"10 miles? You expect me to buy  that?"

"Yea, 10 miles dumb ass. We actually did travel with them a while, but they didn't take kindly to us killed one of their members." I said, remembering Eddy. I'm surprised they didn't kick me out.

"You killed someone?" He asked, still not buying it.

"Yea. Just like we could easily kill you." Said Faine. I could hear the smile in her eyes. She wanted to freak out these bastards. I smiled too. I was ready to fuck some shit up.

"I highly doubt either of you have ever killed anyone in your life."

"Well, we don't kill without good reason. You have to attack us first." I said. Martinez rolled him eyes, kicking me in the side. I growled, but didn't move. He pulled back and kicked me again, harder, right in the same place. I still did not moved. Then he went to kick me again, and I released the animal.


	19. Chapter 19

Opal's POV

I turned onto my side, grabbing Martinez's foot, twisting. He cried out and fell down, face first. Faine then jumped over me, landing on his back, holding him down. I stood up, and dragged Martinez to the other side of the room to the table, Faine laughing and digging her nails into his back, making him scream. Once we were near the table, Faine rolled off, flipping Martinez over while she was at it.

I smiled down at him as he tried getting up, pretending to make a little camera with my fingers.

"Line up the shot." I said, backing up a little. Then I launched forward, kicking him square in the jaw, and he went back down. "And she scores!"

"I give it a 10!" Faine laughed, kicking him hard in the side. He groaned, rolling over. "Oh no, honey pie, you need to be facing the ceiling." She rolled him back over, and together, we began to beat the absolute shit out of him, laughing like maniacs. This was not going according to plan, but I figured hey, he wanted to attack, why don't I absolutely fuck him up?

"Stop!" Martinez cried, and we backed off, not even breathing hard. Martinez's face was an absolute mess. I went over to him, and straddled his waist.

"Sweetie," I said, leaning down so we were eye to eye. "Alone, we are tough, and have killed many geeks, and a few people. Together, we went to Atlanta, with two kitchen knives and a metal bat, got stuck on a car, and killed thousands." His eyes widened. "I killed a man just for hitting a woman, and almost ripped open another for trying to kill us. She loves to tear things open, and almost stabbed my ex boyfriend in the eye. Together, we are unstoppable, and we will rip apart your whole colony if you piss us off." I leaned down and kissed Martinez's bloody lips. I licked my lips, cleaning off his blood. "I wouldn't want to have to kill a sexy man like yourself. And I don't think you're ready either."

I climbed off and walked back to Faine. We laid back down, crossing our legs and she grabbed my hand, squeezing. I squeezed back, fear slowly taking over. I may have just fucked us up completely by doing this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

"Woodbury." Michonne said. I had long since given up demanding where they were. I had broken down, scared for my lover and her friend. I didn't know what else to do. Now, I snapped my head up, and looked at her.

"What did you say?" I asked, getting up slowly.

"They're at Woodbury." she said, not looking at me. "It's not far from the store they were at."

"Bring us there." I demanded, grabbing the bars on the door. "Please. They could both still be alive! We could save them!" Michonne said nothing. "Please, help us!" I cried, shaking the door. "Please!" I waited for something, a movement, and word, a statement, anything! The tears were still coming steady, and they wouldn't stop. We couldn't get there alone. We needed her. The girls needed her to tell us where they were. I needed her to tell me where they were. We all did. Why wouldn't she answer me?! I NEEDED AN ANSWER!

She suddenly made a small movement. It was so small, I almost missed it. Just a small small indication.

She shook her head.

I fell to my knees, the tears falling harder. How would I get this woman to talk?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

"Why do you two feel the need to destroy things?" The Governor asked. Not long after Opal and I had laid down, those two burly men had come in and taken Martinez away, who had long since lost consiousness. Not long after that, The Governor came back, pissed off.

"He was being an instagator!" I said, crossing my arms.

"He kicked me." Opal pouted, trying to cry, but it wasn't working. Opal was a pretty good actress, except for one thing.

She couldn't cry on cue.

At least off the stage.

"I don't care what he did, this is not your little playground where you can do whatever you want. This is my safe haven, I built this place. Not yours."

"Governor, come on. I was being a dick." I looked at Martinez, surprised. I was getting the notion that he felt demasculated because me and Opal kicked his ass.

"Martini, I was starting to think you didn't like us." Opal said, all flirt. I was surprised with her too. I didn't even know this girl could flirt.

"Well, like I said, it's not often I get my ass handed to me." Martinez smiled a little. "And I was being a dick."

"Martinez, they are not our guests, they are our prisoners." The Governor said, turning to glare at the Mexican. Martinez continued to stare at Opal.

"Well, if they do have a group, they wont tell us being treated like this." Martinez said, then quickly left the room. No one spoke for a few minutes. I swear, I could've dropped a quarter and it would hurt my ears.

"We're done for now." The Governor said, turning on his heel and leaving. I turned to Opal, my eyebrows raised.

"Look at you, flirting it up with a Mexican." I said, shoving her a little.

"Oh shut up." Opal laughed, shoving me back. "You better step up your game if you want the Governor to lighten up to you." I frowned.

"But what if he tries to take me to bed? I still only want Rick." Opal smiled sadly.

"And I want Asher, but life enjoys flipping you over and sticking it's 10 foot dick up your ass and fucking you as hard as it can until your ass is bleeding and you can't move." I got up and moved away.

"Oh my god, what the actual fuck?" I said, eyes widening. Opal laughed and shrugged.

"Fine. Life enjoy's fucking you sideways."

"That's better."


	20. Chapter 20

Opal's POV

"PUSH UP TO MY BODY SINK YO TEETH INTO MAAA FLESH!" I sang.

"GET UNDRESSED, TA-TASTE THE FLEEEESH!" Faine sang with me. We were sitting back to back, and we were both bored to death.

"BITE INTO ME HARDER SINK YOUR TEETH INTO MAAA FLESH!"

"PASS THE TEST, TA-TASTE THE FLEEEEESH!"

"HOLD ME UP AGAINST THE WALL, GIVEITTILIBEG GIVE ME SOME MORE! MAKE ME BLEED I LIKE IT RA, LIKE IT RA-RA-RA!"

"HOP UP TO MY BODY SINK YO TEETH INTO MAAA FLESH!" 

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" The man guarding our door banged loudly on the door. "YOU TWO HAVE BEEN SINGING STUPID SONGS FOR THREE HOURS! YOU TWO ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" we giggled. We looked at each other, giggling, and in unison, sang the next part seductively.

"HOLD MY HANDS ABOVE MY HEAD AND PUSH MY FACE INTO THE BED CAUSE I'M A SCREAMER BABY MAKE ME A MUUUUUTE!!!!  YOU PUT YOUR HANDS UP TO MY NECK AND FEEL THE PULSE BEAT BEAT BEAT IT'S LIKE A TRIGGER GETTING READY TO SHOOT! WANNA WRESTLE WITH ME BABY, HERE'S A SNEAK LITTLE PEAK YOU CAN DOMINATE THE GAME CAUSE I'M TOUGH! I DON'T PLAY AROUND THAT OFTEN WHEN I DO IM A FREAK SO YOU BETTER BELI-"

Suddenly, the man burst in, pulling off his belt.

"You two are going to wish you had listened to me." He growled. I felt Faine lock up against my back. I turned to her confused, before it hit me.

I had totally forgotten that she was almost raped by Shane almost a year ago.

Shane was a great guy in the before times. He was friends with Rick, and was even on the force with him. But he kind of lost his mind when Faine told Rick about his wife's afair. He tried to rape her, and it totally freaked her out.

Well, no way in fucking hell was I gonna let that happen again.

I jumped up, my eyes narrowed. He kept coming, and I smiled.

"Oh sweetie, you people just don't learn." And with that, I jumped, bending my back backwards, kicking him straight in the jaw. I landed with grace, surprised it actually worked, and jumped on him, punching hard in the noes, hearing it crack. I jumped back off, grabbing Faine by the arm and pulling her back. He stumbled up, holding his noes.

"You bitches are gonna pay." He groaned. I stuck my tongue out at him, and flipped him the finger.

"What now?" The Governor came back in, and I groaned. I seriously hated this guy.

"Well, along with you being sadistic kidappers, you also have rapists among your staff. Bravo, dickhead." I said. I held up my hands, bringing them together slowly. "Do you see how slow my hands are moving? This is how sarcastic I'm being, in case you didn't catch what I was throwing." The Governor took in the scene with a narrowed eye. He shook his head, closing his eye.

"Martinez." The Governor called, and the Mexican came walking in, his face now all bandaged up. I smiled. He looked kinda cute. "Get these girls out of here and bring them out to see the town." Martinez nodded, and motioned for us to follow him. I grabbed my friends arm and pulled her along, her locked up joints loosening as we walked.

"T-t-thanks for that." Faine said, embarrassed. I put my arm around her neck, smiling.

"Don't even worry about it short stuff." I said, laughing. She shoved me.

"I ain't that showrt!" She said. I stopped and bent over, laughing. Oh dear god, her southern accent was coming out. "It ain't funnay!" I laughed harder, my sides feeling like they were gonna split.

"A, it is funny." I gasped, laughing some more and straightening up. " and B, you are that short."

"I am nawt!" She said, pressing up against me and looking up at me. I looked down, trying to keep a straight face.

"Wow, even my boobs are taller then yours!" Faine pushed me away, grabbing my boobs in the process.

"Shudup!" She thwanged, and I grabbed my poor girls, fake crying.

"OWIE MY TITTIES!" I cried, dropping to my knees. "YOU HURT MY GIRLS! OH WHAT A WORLD!"

"Can you two hurry up?" Martinez said, rolling his eyes at us. I stood up, dusting myself off.

"Yea, Faine, stop fooling around."

"Are you kiddin' me? You were foolin' 'round tooo!" She cried, shoving me. I laughed and ran ahead of her, jumping out of her reach whenever she tried to take a swing at me. I caught up to Martinez with a seething Faine, and my eyes widened.

"Welcome to Woodbury." Martinez said, ushering us out onto the streets.

Just, wow. Everything was so clean. No geeks, no sadness. Just houses and apartments and people. So many people, clean and tidy, like they had showered recently.

"This place is amazing!" Faine said, looking like a starstruck child. But who was I to judge? I probably looked exactly the same.

"We keep everything tidy here. Away from the biters." Martinez said proudly.

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot, and Faine and I went down.

"HIT THE DECK!" We cried, looking around for the cause of the gunshot.

"Girls, it's okay. Someone was just shooting up a biter." Martinez said, kicking my shoes.

I really hope he wasn't flirting, cause it was not working.

"You shoot them?" Faine asked, narrowing her eyes. Martinez nodded. "So you haven't realized that noise attracts them?"

"The town makes a lot of noise as it is, so I don't see how it matters." Martinez shrugged. I scoffed.

"More, Martini. More then the ones you have will come. A huge herd of geeks could rip this entire place apart."

"I do not see that happening, Opal." He said, and the way he said my name. It sent shivers down my spine. What the heck was that?

"Well, you should think more about how you kill them. Up close and personal works just as well, and its quieter."

"No one wants to get that close to one of those things." Martinez scoffed. I grinned at him.

"Maybe you should watch and learn." And with that, without a word, Faine and I took off running.


	21. Chapter 21

Asher's POV

"Why won't you just tell us?" I asked, tears pooling from my eyes. I was like a water park, constantly producing water. I wanted to be a better man for my one and only, but I couldn't do that if this bitch wouldn't tell me where she was. I had to show her...I had to see her...I had to do something...

"Because you will all die." Michonne said, looking at me sadly.

"Stop looking at me like that! You don't care what happens to us, you just don't want to go back, and now two lives are in danger!"

"They have been in danger for two days! They are both most likely dead."

"I can't accept that. I have to see her. I have to see it for myself before I accept that my lover is dead."

"Didn't she leave you?"

"I am her soulmate! Her one and only! I marked her, and so she will never belong another!"

"You are a little too obsessive, Asher." I slammed on the door, yelling.

"I am not obsessive! I am trying to protect what is mine!"

"If she is as smart as you are giving her credit for, she would have already gotten back!"

"Opal is a loose cannon! She doesn't always think the way she should!"

"Doesn't she have someone with her?"

"Faine is just like her! It was like they were made for each other. Destined to be friends." I sighed. Faine was closer to Opal then I could ever be. Even after the first time Opal and I had made love, I still felt like I was riding second place to Faine. She was Opal's motivator, her best friend, and Opal was the same to her. You could never have one without the other, and it drove me crazy. I wanted to be as close to Opal as Faine was, but how could I? Especially after everything that has happened.

"Look, you should just forget it." Michonne said.

"No, you listen to me right now. I can't just forget it. Now tell me, where are they! You know exactly where they are, so tell me! Where are they?"

"I won't tell you." Michonne said.

"Why? Because he shot you? You're scared of a gunshot wound? Those heal! What could be so scary about a gunshot wound?"

"It's not that." She whispered so quietly I almost missed it.

"Then what is it? Huh!? What is it? I bet it's nothing, you just don't want to help people you don't know. You're just a wannabe samurai who is a big coward."

"I am not a coward!" she yelled.

"Yes you are! You're too scared to go back because the shot at you! Grow up you dumb-"

"They raped me, OKAY!?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

I laughed as we ran. I wanted to go kill something. I wanted to stab a walker through the eye and watch its gross blood pool out. I wanted to feel better about getting kidnapped. I wanted to do something.

"Stop! Get back here!" we didn't slow down. We kept going until we saw a a huge gate. We ran faster, running up the stairs that had been positioned there.

"Hey! Get down from there!" Martinez yelled, but we ignored him. We reached the top and launched ourselves over the edge, landing on top of a car that was out there. It attracted some walkers, and we let them come after us.

One lunged at my foot, and I kicked out, feeling satisfied that it fell back. I hopped down and stomped in its skull. When it stopped moving, I saw that Opal had already killed two, and I jumped on the back of the last one, falling on top of it. I got up and stomped on the back of its head, and felt satisfaction when it turned out to be a one hit kill.

Then it suddenly hit us. We were out, and we were free. I looked at Opal, and her eyes were wide.

Then we heard the cocking of a gun. We looked up and saw the Governor pointing a gun at us.

"Where do you think your going?" He said. Opal, being the quick thinker that she is, bless her, shrugged.

"Well, better geeks then your men." She said. I nodded, playing along. The Governor did not look impressed.

"I let you out so you could feel more comfortable. Not so you could run back to your group."

"WE DON'T HAVE A FUCKING GROUP!" Opal screamed. I looked back, and saw another walker coming towards us. I turned to kill it, but the Governor beat me to it, shooting it in the face. I froze.

"Get back over here. Now. And don't even think about running." The Governor demanded. I turned back to look at Opal, who looked 100 time more uncomfortable then she had been. She didn't want to go back in, and neither did I. I was actually beginning to feel scared.

We were let back in, and the Governor grabbed us both by our hair. I cried out in pain, but I was ignored as the Governor shook us both.

"One more outburst like that, and I will kill you both on the spot." The Governor warned. "Understand?" We didn't say anything, and that seemed to piss off the leader of Woodbury. He shook us again, my scalp being to burn form the abuse.

It felt way better when Rick pulled it.

"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" The Governor yelled. We both nodded, tears in our eyes. The Governor let us go, and I fell on my ass, not ready for the sudden release. Opal helped me up, glaring at the Governor.

"Does everyone in this town know how much of as asshole you are?" Opal asked, and I looked up at her, wide eyed.

"Opal, stop." I whispered. The Governor had turned around to look at the blue eyed beauty.

"Does this town know that you torture teenage girls next door to them?" She said, louder. A few people who had stopped to watch, stood up straighter, looking at the Governor. "That you kidnap teenagers? Or that you let rapists in and allow them to put their hands on those who are younger then they?" The Governor pursed his lips, raised his gun, and shot Opal in the stomach, right where she had been shot almost a whole year ago.


	22. Chapter 22

Faine's POV

"OPAL!" I screamed, dropping next to my friend, putting pressure on her wound. Her eyes were wide, but they weren't scared. "Opal, why can't you just shut the fuck up once in a while?"

"You know me, Fail." She said, smiling weakling. "I don't have a filter. Or, you know, a limit."

"Well, you need to get one!" I said, tears running down my cheeks. I felt someone grab my arm and try to pull me away, but I hissed and turned on them. It was the man who had barged into our room. Then one who Opal had kicked in the jaw before we were let out. Anger over took me, and I unleashed my rage on his face. I dug my nails into his face, screaming.

"YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed. He backed away, and I dropped back onto my friend, crying. I looked at the Governor, the walls of my sanity breaking down once again. I was starting to see tints of his aura, blue and gold I think, and a voice in the back of my head told me to calm down, but I ignored it.

"You!" I snarled, taking a step towards him. "This is all your fault! We could be hundreds of miles away from here, but noo, you just had to kidnap us! You had to torture her! You had to bring us here! And now you've shot her! Why? Because you don't want your precious townsfolk to see what you really are? And how you really run things?" He looked at me with a blank stare. I spit at his feet and turned away from him. I knelt down next to my stupid friend and applied pressure to the wound once more. "Someone please help her." I whispered.

"Why should we help you?" He demanded. "All you two have been is trouble."

"Maybe you should be more careful who you pick up." Opal groaned, struggling to smile. I wept as I applied more pressure. She was losing too much blood. There wasn't much I could do but apply more pressure and hope it stops.

"I literally saw you take a bullet out of your should. Why can you do that now?" a man said, but I didn't look back to see which one it was.

"Fucking idiot." Opal gasped. "If I rip it out of my stomach, I could seriously damage myself. Plus your dumb ass leader shot me in an old bullet wound."

"How many times can a roach be shot before it dies." The Governor said. "Martinez, bring her to the hospital." Martinez quickly picked up Opal. She cried out and punched him in the arm weakly. He ran back into the town, and I went to follow them, but was stopped by the Governor. "Not you. You come with me." panic settled deep into my stomach.

"Opal needs me!" I said, and tried to run to her, but he grabbed my elbow.

"She can wait." He commanded, and held me there until they went into a building all the way down the street, and I could no longer see her. Then he pulled me into a different building close to the gate. He pulled me upstairs, into a room. It had books, and wooden walls. A liquor cabinet in the far side, windows, a bed, and even a TV that I doubt was really worth keeping. It was a nice room, but I didn't spend much time looking around. I was all eyes for the Governor.

"So." He said, not really looking at me. "You and your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend." I said, crossing my arms. "She's straight." he looked back at me, his eye hard.

"Yet another lie." He said.

"It wasn't a lie. We goof off like that all the time. And besides, considering what you did to us, I can't see how us lying is bad." He nodded, looking away.

"How can you be so loyal to her, then?" he asked. I was kind of taken aback by the question.

"Because we're best friends, and have been for years."

"And is she just as loyal?"

"Of course she is! She's had my back even before this shit storm. Even her own boyfriend was second to me."

"How is that?"

"She met him after me and her became friends."

"Being 'friends' doesn't make you loyal." he said, looking back at me.

"Uhm, it actually does. She's always been there for me, and I for her, so we give each other our loyalty. Even without knowing it she's saved my life countless times."

"So, you two are as loyal as they come..."

"Yea. She has my up most loyalty."

"That's not something you see everyday." He said, walking slowly to me. "Usually, you have to buy the loyalty of others. You don't just gain loyalty anymore. You have to buy it or protect someone for it. And if you were friends before, the apocalypse rips you apart, and what you had before doesn't matter anymore."

"Well," I said, remembering what Opal had said about flirting our way out, I turned my flirt meter on max, and bite my lip like I was nervous. That always drove guys crazy. Well, that and my huge ass boobs. "You have to earn trust, like I did. And then comes loyalty. It was a long time before me and Opal could be this close." He stopped right in front of me, being way to close for my taste.

"And how do I do that?" Okay, this conversation was not what I was expecting. But, to give him credit, it was a little shocking how we were so loyal and close. Even Asher couldn't understand how we were basically the same person. No one could, not even us.

"Well, you don't torture and shoot people, for one." I said, smiling sweetly. The Governor narrowed his eye and his lips became very thin, but he turned away from me, scoffing.

"I don't need genuine loyalty. I just need people to not betray me and let our prisoners almost escape."

"But are you absolutely sure that people won't betray you?" I asked. "Because now, I can almost guarantee betrayal."

"Because of you two idiots!" he said, turning on me. I shook my head.

"No. Because you almost killed someone in the streets."


	23. Chapter 23

Asher's POV

"She wont tell me where they are." I said, hanging my head. The entire group looked at me, slightly irritated.

"What do you mean she won't tell you?" Rick demanded, trying to get me to look at him.

"She doesn't want to go back there." I said, frowning. "She said she was...uhm...tortured and stuff...."

"Well tell that black bitch to say somethin'. She don't want me to go in there." Merle growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Yea, those two need some help." Daryl said. "From the sounds of it, that place is dangerous."

"Michonne says that one of them, if not both of them, is most likely dead." I said, slouching further.

"Well, that's not for sure, is it?" Glenn said. "They could still be alive."

"Honestly, I don't see why we should go and get them." Maggie said, rolling her eyes. "Those two are nothing but trouble."

"Yea, they are such a nuisance. You saw how that Faine girl attacked Ashy." said Beth.

"Could you like not?" I said, glaring at her. She hmphed, crossing her arms.

"Girls, Faine and Opal are actually one of the reasons we are still alive." Carol said. I looked at Carol, surprised. I thought she didn't like them.

"She's right." Hershel said, nodding to his daughters. "Those two are a couple of loose cannons, but they are smart and tough, and honestly, that's what we need to survive in this new world."

"But daddy, those two are just awful!" Beth whined.

"They can be, yeah." Said T-Dogg. "But you know what, they are great to have around, no doubt. We couldn't have made it out of Atlanta without them. I owe them my life."

"Do we have a say?" Carl, Rick's son, said, coming into the circle with Carol's daughter, Sophia.

"Sure, Carl." Rick said, nodding to them.

"Faine and Opal brought you back to us. They took care of you while you were in a coma, they support us, Faine is a great cook, Opal is funny, and their both sweet. Sure lately, they have been a drag to be around, but you know what?"

"We need them." Sophia blurted. "We need them, and you two know it." she glared at the Greene daughters, and then scoffed, looking away.

"Then it's settle. As soon as Michonne agrees to tell us where they are, we'll set off." Rick said, nodding.

"If it helps, I know the place they're at." I said, and everyone looked at me. "A place called 'Woodbury.'

"Now, what kind of name is that?" Merle said, furrowing his brow. "Sounds like a type of booze if you ask me." I shrugged.

"I have no idea. It sounds too nice to be as dangerous as Michonne says." I said.

"You think she's lyin'?" Daryl, his frown deepening.

"She could be. I don't see why she would, but she definitely could be."

"She we ask her again?" Hershel piped in, trying to make up for his daughters rudeness.

"Maybe we should let her sit there for a while." Rick said, pursing his mouth. I wondered what he was thinking, then he shook his head. "But we can't wait too long. If she's telling the truth, and the girls are truly in trouble, then we need to get to them as soon as possible." We all nodded, except for Maggie and Beth, who were still fuming over the fact that they were the only ones who didn't want to go get the girls. "Daryl, you watch over her. Don't let anyone talk to her. Don't even look at her. We'll get the truth, one way or they other.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that Faine was no where to be seen.

The second thing I noticed was that my side was burning.

The third thing was the Martinez was looking down at me like I was a fucking science experiment.

"Good, you're awake." He said, smiling.

"Yea, so, could you, like, get out of my face?" I said, giving him a half smile. He backed up, and I lifted myself up, gritting my teeth through the pain.

"You shouldn't do that. You could rip the stitches." Martinez said, coming back over to me. I put my hand up to ward him off, and got off the little hospital bed. I stood up slowly, stretching.

"Hmmm, it feel good to stretch." I said, and Martinez grabbed my arm, trying to get me back on the table.

"You really shouldn't be doing that." He said, frowning. I ripped my arm from his grasp, glaring.

"Didn't you hear me out there? This isn't the first time I've been shot. The same place twice too. Luckily, this time I passed out before the operation. Last time was a real painful bitch."

"Last time?" he asked.

"Well duh. The bullet pieces had to be taken out."

"And a group member took it out?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"A guy we met. His group kicked us out of our hometown. But at least the sexy piece of ass helped me out." I giggled, trying to imagine Hershel as a young hot piece of ass. Failing, I cracked my neck, and turned towards the door. "I'm starving! Let's eat."

"It's not time to eat yet." He said, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"You lot are like a bunch of rich preppy kids. You always eat at this time, practice your tennis skills at this time, shower at this time, do this and this now, and this and that later. What is with this place?"

"We're safe, and that's all that matters." he said, and I scoffed.

"No where is safe, my cherry Martini." I said, opening the door.

"This place is." He said, and I walked away, waving at him.

"Martinez, I am almost 18 years old, and even I know that you're just lying to yourself. No where is safe. No one is safe. And you can't change it. You will die, whether it be through a gunshot wound, stabbed, eaten, or whatever else. All you can do is live, and hope you can find a safe haven. But through all I've seen, the dead will always get you. Or Death will get you. Either way.


	24. Chapter 24

Faine's POV

I walked around the town aimlessly. We had been here for three days now, and no one had come to get us. I knew that they probably didn't know where to look, but I felt like if this was a movie or a TV show, they would have already been here.

I kicked at a pebble and looked up at the house that Opal was staying in. I hadn't been allowed to see her since she had been shot, and I was starting to get worried. I wanted my Opa to come back to me.

I sighed, kicking at nothing, and at down right there in the road, not sure what to do with myself. It was so boring here, and Opal always made me laugh and let me be myself, but she wasn't here.

"You shouldn't just be sitting around like that." I looked up and saw a very mousy looking man with glasses. I raised my eyebrow at him, and leaned back on my hands.

"Oh yea?" I said, putting a bunch of sass in my voice. "Is there a rule that I can't sit in the middle of the road?"

"For everyone else, yes, but for you two very interesting specimen, no. Unfortunately, you and your friend have free rein. No one want's to anger the two of you." I laughed.

"Well, then they finally get it." I said. "Who are you?"

"Milton. I am a scientist. As of late I am studying the habits of the biters, and if they retain memories after their passing." I chocked on air, making a face.

"Ratain memories?" I said.

"Retain." he sniffed, looking at me like I was stupid. "Put simply, if they can remember who they are after they die."

"They don't." I said, sitting up straight and stretching. "hey, if I have free rein, how come I can't see Opal?"

"You can't possibly know if they remember or not." Milton said, suddenly becoming very defensive. "You are a child."

"I'm going to be 18 very very soon, first off. Second, can you please answer my question." I didn't say it as a question. I wanted to know. Now.

"You two are not to be near one another until your friend is completely healed. From what I hear, they had to strap her down because she wouldn't stay in her bed." I giggled. That sounded like Opal. They probably had to drag her back to her bed because she had pulled open her stitches. "How did you two survive?" He asked suddenly. I groaned.

"Don't you have something better to do then ask me how me and my friend survived out in that big bad world with a million awful things."

"I do, actually, and I want you to help me." He said, holding out his hand to help me up. I didn't move, so he left his hand like that. "Someone is about to die, and he has agreed to turn so we may conduct a few experiments, and I want one of you to be there." I made a face.

"Why?"

"Because you two are two of the only ones who have had to actually deal with them. Plus, you're tough, you can handle it."

"Oh, I don't know about that." I said. "My boobs might get in the way of a kill again." I said, taking my boobs and shook them, making a sad face.

"T-that can actually happen?" He asked, stepping back, staring at my boobs. I laughed, and stood up.

"Nope. My boobs may be huge, but I have complete and utter control over them. Now, lead the way, mousy."

"It's Milton." He said frowning. I began walking off.

"What ever you say mousy." I said, smiling. He pointed in the opposite direction I was going.

"It's this way." He said. I spun on my heel and began walking the way he was pointing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

"Rick, she ain't talkin'." Daryl said. We had let her stew for a whole day before attempting to talk to her again, but she still refused to talk.

"At all?" He asked. Daryl shook his head.

"She's really scared of that place." He said, pointing at his eyes. "You can see it in her eyes."

"I don't care." Rick growled, slamming his hands on the table. "We need answers.  Can't she just draw a map?"

"Already thought of that. She won't do it. She's convinced that we'll all die, and they arn't work it."

"THEY ARE!" Rick roared, and stalked off to the cell. Daryl and I ran after him, concerned Rick would do something stupid. Jeez, I know they're important, but Rick was becoming a loose cannon, and we were all worried.

We entered the cell, and saw that Michonne had been thrown to the ground, and Rick's Colt Python was trained on her.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Rick yelled, cocking his gun.

"I'd rather die then live with what happened! I cannot send you all to your deaths!" Michonne cried, tears streaking down her face.

"Rick, you can't kill her." Daryl said, reaching for Rick. "We need her man." Rick's hand shook, but he didn't put away his gun. "Maybe she just needs more time."

"I can't tell you!" Michonne cried, sobbing harder.

"We need them." Rick whispered, looking at us. His eyes were the eyes of a madmen, and I suddenly didn't know him anymore. He was different, and unpredictable, and it was scary.

"Rick," I said, following Daryl's lead. "Man, put down the gun. You're scaring us."

"Scaring you?" He said. "I'm scared. The girls have been gone for three days, and we have no idea where she is. I don't care if she was tortured, raped, killed, revived, shot, stabbed, or whatever. She's being a bitch! So what if we die trying to retrieve them? So what if it is all for nothing? So what if they're already dead when we get there? At least we tried! At least we know for sure if they're dead! And at least we know that we tried, that we at least did something to get them back. And she wont. Tell. Us!" He looked back at Michonne and fired.


	25. Chapter 25

Asher's POV

Rick in his fury, just barely missed killing our one shot at saving Opal and Faine. Daryl and I tackled him to the ground, and he fought back. He got me right in my face, and instantly I knew it was going to bruise. Hopefully my cheek bone wasn't broken.

I rolled off and grabbed Rick's gun, cocking it. He stilled, his eyes trained on me, fear all over his face.

"Asher, please, I'm sorry." He whispered, sitting up and Daryl rolling off of him.

"You almost killed our one shot at getting the girls back!" I cried, shooting the floor next to him. he jumped away, scared. "You almost made it so we would never find them. And you've probably tramatized her even more! How are we going to get her to tell us where they are now? Rick looked away from me, ashamed. I growled, turning to Michonne.

"Can you please just tell us where they are?" I asked, then realized she wasn't there. I turned completely around and saw that we had left the door open.

"FUCK!" I cried, running out of the cell, Daryl right behind me. "Guys! She's loose!" Everyone quickly filed out of their cells and spread out, looking for the escaped black woman. I ran outside to see if she had made it out.

I scanned the yard, and saw that the gate was still closed and she was no where in site. She was still inside. I stayed out there, making sure she didn't try and pull a fast one by trying to escape.

Sure enough, she soon came bolting out, Carol and T-Dogg on her tail. I tackled her to the ground, getting throat punched in the process. But me tackling Michonne gave Carol just enough time to grab her arms and T-Dogg to get on top of her so she couldn't escape. Carefully, he got her up, kicking and screaming, and dragged her back into the prison. I was so pissed off. How could she just try to leave? Our group members were missing, and she was the only one who could help. How could people be so selfish?

I pulled out my knife from it's holster and ran to the fences, which were lined completely with walkers. No one had been killing them, and as a result, more and more had been stacking up, causing the fence to start sagging inwards.

I began stabbing them through the eyes, feeling joy as I did so. The stress that had been making me so tense was just melting off. It felt good. I was powerful, even just for a moment.

I kept going. Stabbing and killing them, and I was so in the zone that I didn't realize Beth come up behind me.

"Asher?" I turned to her, glaring.

"What do you want, Beth?" I growled.

"I'm starting to get worried about you." She said sadly. "I don't know what your problem is-"

"You need to stay the fuck away from me." I said, turning back to the horde on the other side of the fence.

"Excuse me?" She said, taking a step towards me.

"Beth, I don't know how maybe times I have to tell you that I was NEVER interested in you. I was only being nice to you at that time because I was depressed. My girlfriend was in a state of depression no one could shake, and my unborn child died. Beth, I was going to have a kid, and I'm still stuck on the woman who was going to have said child. How can you still be stuck on me liking you when it's obvious I really don't?"

"She's no good for you, Asher. She couldn't even have your kid."

"Because Shane fucked up the pregnancy."

"That doesn't matter. She still couldn't have it. I could have one. I could be better for you."

"Beth, why don't you stop whoring yourself all over the prison and go away."

"Excuse me?"

"It's me, then Daryl, then Carl. Don't think I haven't seen you flirting. I'm not jealous, okay? I don't like you. I never did. I can't stand you and how you can't take a fucking hint. Now go. The fuck. AWAY!"

"You're an asshole, Asher!"

"Yea, so I've been told." she stormed away, and I continued to stab at the walkers. I knew I wouldn't be making a dent, but it was something to do. And it made me feel better about everything. Cutting myself was no way to deal with how I felt. I couldn't let it become a habit.

It felt like ages before someone came and got me. I was covered in walker blood and in a slightly better mood, but I looked like I had murdered a hundred people.

Which wasn't far from the truth. They might not be people, but they used to be, and that's all that mattered.

"Asher, Rick wants you back inside." Carol said, putting her hand lightly on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, grunting. We didn't move for what felt like ever. The sound of walkers is all that could be heard. I hung my head, tears streaming from my eyes.

"I know she doesn't want me back." I said, choking on the words. "But I love her."

"I know you do Asher." Carol said, hugging me from behind. "Girls are complicated. But in the before times, one thing was clear, and when she says I don't like her, you didn't talk to said girl anymore. You hurt her, and you weren't even there for her after the...incident."

"She didn't want me to be."

"Yes she did. A woman's silence is the loudest cry for help there is."

"What if she one day finds someone who can give her everything she wants and everything she ever wanted? What if she finds someone who will treat her better then I ever did?"

"Can you stand to see that?"

"No. I..I couldn't deal with that."

"Then you fight for her, and show her that you need her. Stay away from Beth and give her anything she's ever wanted. In reason of course, considering this is the End." I nodded, feeling a little better. "Now come on. Rick wants to see you."

I turned and followed Carol to the prison, and on the way, I made a vow. The same vow I had made a dozen times.

I was going to find her, and keep her.

And show her just how much I loved and needed her.


	26. Chapter 26

Opal's POV

"OPAL!" I turned to my friend, smiling.

"Hey Faine." I said, opening my arms for a hug. She almost knocked me onto the pavement with her hug. I took a step back to remain upright. "Faine, I literally just got discharged. You can't be trying to kill me yet." She laughed, wiping her tears, stepping back.

"Sorry Opa. They wouldn't let me see you, so I thought they did something to you." I scoffed.

"Please, how could they take me down? I am so fabulous and tough they think I'm a guy." She laughed, punched my arm. I wrinkled my noes. "Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude." I said, dragging it out. She laughed.

"Yea, I'm soo rude." She said, flipping her faded red hair. I scoffed, walking down the street towards the wall.

"Come on Fail. I wanna see what's been going on since my accident." Faine ran after me, grunting.

"Ain't nothing happened. This place is literally soooooo boring without you around. They do the same thing everyday, like their in a trance."

"Like that Everlost series with Mary Hightower and her children?"

"Yea. The Governor would be Mary, and all these people would be the children he collects to follow him. And we're Allie and Nick."

"So when are we getting kicked out?"

"From what you did, I'm surprised we haven't already been kicked out. Or, you know, worse." I shrugged.

"Whatever they decide to do, they can just do it. Think they've gotten it into their head we're alone yet?"

"No, considering I am here to escort you to the Governor now." We turned around and saw a man who kind of looked like a mouse. He had round glasses and thinning dirty blond hair combed so he looked like a businessman.

"Milton, the Governor hates us. Why would he want to see us?" I turned to Faine, confused. She shrugged. "I helped Milton with an experiment after you were shot." I nodded, still confused, but didn't pry. Milton nodded at her.

"The Governor requested your presence and has sent me to collect you. So I would appreciate it if you would please follow me." Faine nodded while I made a face.

"Dude, what is with the formal talk?"

"Opal, he's a scientist." I nodded again, but was still confused. Guess nothing ever changes.

We followed the sciencey guy to the Governor's  apartment. It was nice inside. It had books, and wooden walls. A liquor cabinet in the far side, windows, a bed, and even a TV that I doubt was really worth keeping. It was a nice room, but I was more curious as to what was in the boxes on the table. They were moving.

"Thank you Milton." The Governor said, standing up from his chair. I hadn't even see him sitting there. I heard the door close, and suddenly, I was once again on high alert. I did not trust this man. He was a dick.

The Governor stood there, having a little staring contest with me. We stood like that for a few minutes before breaking eye contact.

I won, bitch.

"I am aware that we don't like each other." He started.

"That's an understatement." I said, crossing my arms. He stared at me hard. I gave him an "I don't give a fuck look" before he turned away.

"Faine, I would appreciate it if you'd put a muzzle on your friend."

"Why you motherfucker, you shot me!"

"And I am trying to show you I am sorry." He said, looking back at me. "You see girls, you have no group, and I want you in mine. You two are very valuable. Too valuable to let leave." Faine and I looked at one another, concerned.

"And what makes you think we want to stay here." Faine said, not really asking a question. The Governor shrugged.

"It would be better then being all alone."

"We have each other, and that is all we need." I said, not fazed. Once again the Governor and I had a little staring contest, and yet again I won. He pointed to the boxes.

"For you two." He said. "As a show of good faith and an apology." No body moved. We all just stared at the box.

I felt Faine shrug against, and pick up the smallest box of the two. She opened it and squealed.

"OPA, LOOK AT IT!" She shoved the box under my noes, and nestled inside was a orange and white hamster. My eyes got wide, and I lunged for the bigger box. I opened it up and found two kittens. They were both pure orange tabby's, but one of them had a white face.

"FAINE, OMG I FOUND KITTENS!"

"WHO CARES??? HAMSTERS ARE WAY BETTER!!!"

"NO WAY, KITTENS ARE WAY BETTER!!!"

"Okay girls, you need to stop yelling." The Governor held his hands up, trying to calm us down. "Opal, you can have only one kitten."

"So both?"

"No, one."

"Yea, both."

"No, ONE KITTEN!"

"THEY ARE A PACKAGE DEAL, MY GOOD SIR!" I picked them both up, nuzzling my face against them. They still smelled like milk. I smiled, close to tears. "I'm naming the pure orange one Cheeseball, and the other Cheddar."

"I'm naming my hamster Ichigo!" Faine said, laughing as the hamster nuzzled her cheek. I continued to hold the kittens, their mewling music to my ears. But then I almost dropped them, worried.

"Faine, how are we going to feed them." Faine looked at me with a death stare.

"Duh, I'm going to keep hamster food in my bag."

"Oh yea, a huge 10 pound bag of hamster food in your bag."

"Yup."

"Faine, it'll slow you down!"

"Nahhhh."

"Yeaaaaa! At least my kittens can eat regular food."

"Oh yea, starve for kittens. So much smarted then carrying around a 10 pound bag of hamster food."

"It is!"

"And where are you going to keep your kitties?"

"In my bag."

"I just have to put my strawberry in my hoodie pocket and I can carry him around with me forever."

"Oh yea, and lose him."

"Nahhh."

"Yeaaa, cause you don't even have a hoodie smart one." Faine looked down at her body, and cried out."

"MY STRAWBERRY IS GONNA GET LOST!!!!"

"STOP YELLING!" The Governor said, rubbing his temples. "Go see Milton or Martinez and they will give you a hoodie. Now please, stop yelling and get out." We smiled at each other, turned on our heel, and left the room, petting our new pets.


	27. Chapter 27

Opal's POV

*over a week later*

We had been here for a week and a half now, and still no sign of our group. I wasn't holding out hope anymore. They weren't coming, and I had to accept that.

"Opa, you've hardly eaten anything." Faine said, looking worried. I shrugged, pushing it away.

"You can eat it." I said, putting my elbow on the table and resting my head on my hand. "The cat's had their fill."

"Woah, usually I'm the one saying that." Faine joked, but I didn't say anything. "Opal, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"They're arn't coming, are they?" I said. Faine didn't saying. I looked at her, and I saw she had pained look on her face.

"They have no idea where we are, Opal. We have to get out ourselves." I stroked Cheeseball's fur, thinking.

"Well..."

"What?" she said, confused.

"They haven't come. I know they don't know where we are, but...what if I just want to stay here?"

"Opal, are you crazy! Wait, no, don't answer that. But these people are crazy as hell! Maybe even crazier then us. Their leader fucking shot you for fuck's sake!" Cheddar mewled at me, and I took my hand from Cheeseball and moved to Cheddar. Cheeseball may be male, but Cheddar was the real attention hog.

"Yea, but what do I have to go back to?"

"Uhm, me, duh. And you could probably date Daryl if you wanted to."

"Yea, but then Asher would just be looking at me with those pitiful eyes. I can't deal with that."

"Well, what have I always said? Don't date during the apocalypse."

"When have you ever said that?" I giggled.

"Just now, what are you talking about?" I laughed, but then became serious again.

"Seriously, Faine. We can have a good thing here."

"Yea, living in distrust of everyone here."

"Martinez is cool..."

"Yea, which is odd because you never went for the whole 'interbreeding' thing."

"Martinez is sweet." I defended. "And plus, I don't plan on staying with him. He doesn't even like me like that."

"Sure, because the way he looks at you is a look of hatred."

"Buzz off, Faine."

"No, Opal, you are losing your mind. I can't believe you would even think about staying here! Especially since the Governor shot you."

"The wound is healed. Almost."

"Yea, almost." Faine stood up and walked to the door that lead out of the room we were using as a dining room, taking Ichigo from her new black hoodie, putting his head with her fingers. I think it used to be a living room, but whatever. "Opal, I can't believe you would just give up hope like this." I said nothing as my friend left. I had no hope left. I knew they weren't coming for us. It wasn't our fault. But I felt it was time to move on.

If they really wanted us, they would have already gotten here.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

"How have none of you given up!?" Michonne cried, pacing the room. Her bullet wound had mostly healed, and she was itching to get out.

"Because the girls are smart. Even if one is still alive, we have to help." Rick said, also pacing. I smirked a little. It was starting to become apparent that what he really wanted was Faine, not Opal. He didn't care if Opal was alive, just as long as Faine was alive.

"If they were smart, they would have already escaped!" Michonne growled, stopping her pacing. She looked like she was deep in thought, and even Rick looked over at her, confused. Finally, Michonne sighed, playing with her dreadlocks. "You know what? Fuck it." Michonne turned to the cell door, nodding. "Get ready. Let's go to Woodbury. I want to finish off the Governor." I smiled, rushing off with Rick right on my heels.

"Finally." He huffed, passing me. "A week later, and the bitch finally decides to cooperate." I shrugged even though I knew he couldn't see me. At least we were going to go get them.

"Hold on Opal." I whispered to myself. "I'm coming."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

I ventured out of my little hospital to explore Woodbury again, Cheeseball and Cheddar in my hood. They had become accustomed to riding in my hood now. Weirdo's.

But Woodbury was a cute little town. Faine and I could really live here. We could even be happy here. Well, happyish. I knew she'd miss Rick, but she'd hopefully get over it.

"Hey, Opal!" I turned to see Martinez running over to me, waving and smiling. "What are you doing up."

"Oh, I, uhm, felt restless, so I decided to go for a walk and look around."

"Uh huh." He said, nodding. "Are you doing anything other then that? Like, hanging out with Faine?"

"Nah, Faine is doing Faine. I think she might be upset with me right now."

"Why?"

"It's not important." I said, shrugging. "So, if there something you wanted?"

"Yea, I was wondering if you wanted to come and hang out? I got a nice little apartment, right over there actually." He turned and pointed to the far end of the town. I smiled slightly.

"I'd love to hang out." I said. he smiled and motioned for me to follow him. I went to follow him when Faine began yelling to me.

"Opal!" She yelled. I cringed and turned to see her a little down the street, more near the gate. I was always happy to see her, but I wanted to hang out with Martinez. "Opal, Milton want's us to see him." I huffed, nodding, but didn't make a move. She made a face and walked over to me, grabbing my arm. I looked at Martinez, shrugging.

"Dude, I gotta take this." I said, smiling apologetically and shrugging. He grunted, but shrugged as well.

"Don't worry about it. My apartment is at the top of that building. Come and see me if you ever wanna talk."

"Thanks, but she has me." Faine said, narrowing her eyes. I made a face at her. I don't know why she was acting like this, but it was really starting to irritate me. Martinez shrugged and walked away.

"Faine, I don't know if you feel threatened by Martinez or something, but you'll always be my number one Fail." I said, smiling. Faine frowned and dragged me away.

"Come on. Milton said the Governor wants us on the wall."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

We were at Woodbury, and boy, was it fortressed. We would have to come while it was still dark, and I even said so. But Michonne kept shooting me down.

"No, we need to do this now. I don't ever want to come back, so let's get it over with."

"We need to do this when it's dark." Rick said, glaring at Michonne. "We want to rescue the girls, not get ourselves killed." The rest of the group, which consisted of Carol, Daryl, Merle, Glenn, and T-Dogg, nodded. Michonne grew even more irritated.

"They double their guards at night. And there are still lights on! How do you suppose we get pasted that." We were all silent, then I had an idea.

"Did someone say let loose some walkers?" Michonne shot me a dirty look.

"No one said anything that had to do with walkers!"

"Well I am. Let's let loose some walkers."


	28. Chapter 28

Opal's POV

"This is so stupid, Milton. Can I please go now?" I asked, groaning. Faine shot me a look, and I stuck my tongue out at her. I was not in the mood for this.

"The Governor wants me to keep an eye on you for a little while." Milton said, pushing his glasses up. I groaned and sat down, huffing.

"This is so awful."

"Quit cha bitchin'." Faine said, looking at me with a hard look.

"Well, I wanna go see Martinez." I said, crossing my arms.

"Why?" She said, her noes twitching.

"Because maybe it's time to move on." I said. Her eyes widened, and she looked like she might have said something, but she looked away. Milton flashed me a look of disinterest, then looked away, bored.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

We gathered as many walkers as we could. Michonne showed us how to break the jaw off the walkers, and she even made rip out the fingernails, so now one would get suspicious of a bunch of walkers entering the town without arms. Some of them we left alone, however. We cut off both their ears, however, so we could tell the difference between the deadly ones and the less deadly ones. We did, after all, want them all to suffer for taking the girls.

It took all day, but eventually we had our own little herd. Once we felt we had enough, we began walking to Woodbury. It would take a long time, but it was all going to be worth it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

Milton looked at his watch for the billionth time, then nodded.

"All right girls, you're free to go now." I jumped up and bolted to Martinez's apartment, Faine yelling to me over the kittens mewling to come back. I didn't look back. I needed something else that wasn't a Judgey McJudgerson right now.

I immediately felt bad. Faine was just trying to do what she thought was best, but that wasn't what I wanted right now.

I knocked on Martinez's door, and he opened the door, smiling as soon as he saw it was me.

"Opal! I'm glad you could come over!"

"Me too." I said, smiling. I walked in, and marvled at his house. It was much nicer then I thought. It was almost identical to the Governor's room.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, nodding over to a table with food. I giggled and nodded. We sat down across from each other and began eating some kind of meat he had set out in silence. Neither of us talked for quite a while.

"Hey, would it be okay if I let Cheeseball and Cheddar explore a little?"

"Yea, sure." Martinez said, smiling. I smiled back, and put my kittens on the table, and they began eating up my meal.

"So Opal, I have been meaning to ask. Where did you get that bite mark on your shoulder?" I looked over at my shoulder, which had become exposed since my hoodie had slipped down my shoulder a little. I suddenly became very sad.

"My ex boyfriend gave it to me before he died." I said, not looking at Martinez.

"But it looked fairly fresh. You guys said you'd been alone the whole time."

"We left Cythianna only a few weeks before you guys kidnapped us." I was surprising myself with how easily I was lying through my teeth to Martinez.

"Seriously?" He asked, furrowing his brow. I nodded, smiling sadly.

"We left because we were forced out, but also because my ex died trying to protect me from the people who had invaded Cynthiana. I couldn't stay where he died."

"So, why did you guys break up?"

"He hurt me. Not physically, mentally. He was hanging around this girl whenever he could, and he thought I was just being a bitch. But, I didn't like her. Seriously, she was a little whore and she hated me. Why would I want to risk losing him to a blond little whore like her?" I looked down, sad. It was so stupid, but my logic never made sense before, why start now? "And after that, I don't feel like I could ever trust another man again."

Martinez  got up and began walking around the table towards me. Panicking, I got up and began backing up, and suddenly I became trapped between the wall and a Mexican. Martinez put one hand on my cheek, and brought his lips to mine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

It was getting dark and Opal still hadn't come back to the hospital building. I was really starting to get irritated with her. How could she want to stay here? And how could she be falling for Martinez? None of this was going to plan, and it was starting to freak me out.

I desperately wished that our group would come and get us soon.

I sighed, sitting down on the curl, near the gate, putting my forehead on my knees and my hands over my ears, trying to go to my happy place.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

It was finally dark enough to invade. It took a while, but we finally got the whole herd over their fence without a scratch. We stayed on the other side of the fence while they swarmed the town. We heard yelling, and we took that as our cue to start the search.

Suddenly, we heard a scream. A feminine scream.

"Opal!" I yelled.

"Faine!" Rick yelled at precisely the same time. We scaled the fence, running towards the scream. We rounded the corner and saw that the walkers had done a quick job of swarming the whole town. The ones who weren't incapacitated were tearing apart the guards while the others wandered and grabbed people, trying to feed.

And near the gate was a walker with missing ears.

And Faine was struggling to keep it off.

"Faine!" Rick yelled, shooting it and rushing to her. She was panting, eyes glassy. She turned to Rick, tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"Rick!" She cried, running to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing. He held her just as close before pulling away and kissing her passionately. My eyes widened, but I looked away, suddenly truly understanding.

But I couldn't wait for them to finish up. I pulled Rick off and grabbed Faine by the shoulders.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

I broke the kiss, looking away from him. Martinez pressed closer to me, nuzzling my neck, sending shivers down my back. I wanted him so bad. But it just felt wrong.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away slightly, feeling trapped. He moved back, but just barely. I didn't push him away any further, but I couldn't make eye contact.

Why did I suddenly feel so cheaty?


	29. Chapter 29

Opal's POV

Martinez had me against the wall, one hand on the wall, the other on my cheek. He had it so I could only escape from one side if I truly wanted to.

But did I want to?

"Opal, what's wrong?" He asked, stroking my cheek softly. I looked up into his brown eyes, tears in my own blue eyes.

"Martinez, I'm still trying to heal." I said softly, looking away. "I honestly don't know if I can give myself to another man. My ex, he..."

"He toyed with you." I nodded.

"I don't know if he meant to do it honestly. But towards the end, it just felt like a game. He'd say he loved me, but every time I'd turn around, he'd be with someone else."

"You know I'd never treat you like that, my gem."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

"Faine, where's Opal?" I demanded, my eyes crazy and my heart pounding. I needed to see her.

But if she was dead?

"She's in that apartment." She pointed to an apartment a few blocks down, and I took off running, Faine at my heels.

"Faine!" I heard Rick yell. "We gotta go!"

"Keep the guards busy!" Faine yelled back. I didn't look back, I just kept going.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

"I just don't know..." I said, still unable to look at him.

"Don't think, mi amor." He said, slowly moving to my neck. He began kissing my neck gently again. My breath hitched and my eyes fluttered closed. He did this like he had done this a million times. He was so soft and gentle, giving me shivers. "You need to let go of the past. You're mine now."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

I kept running. She was alive. I knew she would be. I just knew it. And I was going to be her knight in dented armor, just like in the old days.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

I wrapped my arms around Martinez, pulling him closer to me. I moaned a little, and pulled his hair. He moaned back, picking me up. He walked into the back room, gently laying me down on his bed, running his hands down my side.

"I deserve to be happy." I whispered. He nodded into my neck, his breath hot. He didn't rush anything. He slowly moved his hands up and down my body, letting me know he wouldn't hurt me.

Maybe it was time to take a page from Faine's book and let an older man take over. I needed a man, not a boy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

I ripped open the door to the apartment building. I turned to Faine, who was still a good distance away. I waited impatiently for her. When she finally did catch up, breathless, I grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at me.

"Where is she?"  I demanded, shaking her.

"Asher, I don't think you want to-"

"FAINE, WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" I roared over the gunfire that started up.

"A-all the way at the top." She stuttered. I let her go and bolted up the stairs. I needed to get to her. I had to see her. I needed to know she was really still alive. And I needed her to know I was sorry. I wanted her to be in my arms again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

"Did you hear that?" I whispered, trying to sit up. Martinez pushed me back down softly.

"The guards are just shooting some walkers."

"It sounds continuous though." I said, worried. Martinez nibbled my ear lobe, and I groaned, never knowing I would actual like that.

"Relax, my love. Everything is okay." Martinez moved down and slowly and seductively pulled off my pants and panties, giving me time to stop him if needed. But I relaxed and realized I was ready for someone else to take me on. Asher was the only one I had given myself to, but he wasn't coming. And even if he was, who cares? He made his bed, and now he needed to lay in it. It was time he saw there were consequences for his actions.

I was moving on. I couldn't take being played with anymore. All the promises and lies. I wasn't buying them anymore. I was going to stay in Woodbury with Martinez.

I just hoped Faine would stay with me.

All thoughts of Asher and Faine and my old group vanished from my mind as Martinez crawled back on top of me, now completely naked. He crashed his lips onto mine. He slowly took off my shirt, making me wet. Asher was always so fast, ripping off my clothes, not letting me truly enjoy what was happening. I liked to be dominated, but I liked to take things slow too, to truly enjoy everything. I had never truly known that I was so dissatisfied until right now. Martinez was skilled, and he was showing me that he could completely and truly satisfy me, and not just get right down to it. He was taking his time. Truly taking his time. Waiting for my reaction, making sure I was enjoying myself. And I was.

And I loved it so much.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

I would make her my wife. I would show her she was my all. I'd stay away from Beth for good. I'd kill her if she truly wanted me to. I'd do anything, just god, let her be still breathing, and let her still want me like I wanted her.

I hit the third floor, and I zoomed up to the last flight, Faine yelling after me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opals POV

He unclasped my bra, throwing it to the floor. He pressed his body to mine, his lips once again on mine. His hands never stopped exploring my body, making me wet. He'd run his hand from my shoulder to my breast, grasping it gently and play with my nipple for a moment. Then he'd continue his journey, running his hand down my stomach which had butterflies in it, and to my thigh, squeezing my ass. I giggled, and he pulled back, lining himself up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

I had finally reached the fourth floor, and I ran to the door, but was tackled halfway down the hall.

"Faine, what the hell??" I cried, but Faine smacked her hand over my mouth.

"Asher, I don't think you want to go in there." She said, panic in her voice. I growled and bit her hand. She cried out in pain, and rolled off of me. I grabbed her by the elbow and threw that bitch down the stairs.

"You're just mad I'm finally here to take her back and you won't have her all to yourself anymore." I snarled. I turned away from the stairs, and went for the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opals POV

"Are you ready?" Martinez whispered, looking deep into my eyes.

I nodded, biting my lip.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

I grabbed the doorknob, my heart racing, and turned it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

I have never been in this much pain before. I was pretty sure my right arm and leg were broken. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I was scared.

Suddenly I heard a growling. I looked down the hall and saw a walker turning the corner. I gasped, trying to move away, but failed and it lunged itself at me, ready to rip me apart. I screamed as it landed on top of me, biting my shoulder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opals POV

Martinez was just about to thrust into me when the front door was thrown open. Martinez jumped up, and in ran in Asher.

"A-asher?" I gasped, grabbing the blanket to cover myself.

"Opal, what is this?" Asher asked, stepping back.

"Asher?" Martinez asked, looking at me. "Opal, who is this?"

"M-my ex boyfriend." Martinez looked at me with a bewildered look.

"You said he was dead!"

"Opal?" I looked at Asher, hearing and seeing the pain that Asher was feeling.

"Asher, I can't wait for you to grow up! I need someone who won't fuck around with other girls and will be loyal to me! I needed something!"

"But...but I marked you. You're mine!"

"Someone wanna explain what's going on?" Martinez yelled.

"Asher, it's over! I already told you, I can't do it anymore!"

"Opal..." tears poured from Asher's eyes. He pulled out his gun, and pointed it at my head. "If I can't have you, then no one else can." Tears streamed down my cheeks. I deserved this. I closed my eyes, and waited for him to kill me.

Then he fired.


	30. Chapter 30

Opal's POV

I heard a thud, and I opened my eyes, surprised. I gasped when I saw Martinez's body on the floor. I looked at Asher with wide eyes.

"What have you done?" I cried.

"Get. Fucking. Dressed." Asher growled, looking straight at me. I shook my head, actually scared. What if I was next? "NOW OPAL!"

I jumped up, crying as I got dressed. Asher's watched the whole time, and I felt....weird. Awful. Like a gazzel that was being watched by a hungry lion. It was kind of terrifying.

I picked up my kittens from the table, shoving them in my pockets. They protested, but I pet their heads and they nestled in, maybe sensing the urgency in my strokes.

"He give you those?" He asked.

"No." I whispered. "I found them."

When I finished calming my kitties, Asher grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room, into the hallway, and to the top of the stairs. And at the bottom laid my friend, keeping a geek at bay with her leg.

"Faine!" I cried, rushing down.

"Opal! Help me!" Faine yelled. "It ain't got no teeth, but I would like it to go away. It tried ripping me open!" I grabbed the geek, pulling it back. It turned on me, irritated, and grabbed me, trying to bite me. But Faine was right, it had no teeth. It was just very annoying.

With no weapon, I couldn't kill it. And Faine looked awful. Her right arm and leg were bent at angles that they shouldn't be bent at. I turned to Asher, who was still at the top of the stairs.

"Asher! Help me!" Asher didn't move. He just stood there, uninterested. I turned back to the geek, trying to push it out the open window that was behind the geek, but I tripped over Faine's bad leg, and we both tumbled out.

"Opal!" Faine and Asher screamed. Luckily, there was a little roof outside the window, so I didn't fall to the ground. My kittens protested with the movement, but they nestled deeper into my pockets, away from the danger. I tried to stand up, and untangle myself from the geek. But it had a grip on my arm, and it tried bringing it to it's mouth.

And in the process, bringing me down and over the edge.

I grabbed onto the edge before I could fall, scared as fuck. We were on the top floor. If I fell, I was going to die.

Over the geeks groaning and moaning, I heard my friend calling my name. I held on for dear life, tears in my eyes. I looked up and saw the geek crawling towards me. I ducked my head as it fell over the edge, straight to its second death.

I looked back up to see Asher grabbing my wrists, trying to pull me up.

"Opal, grab onto me!" He cried, tears in his eyes. I let go of the roof and grabbed hold of his wrists. He fell forward a little before regaining his balance and pulled. Faine soon came into view, crawling on her stomach, and grabbed under my arm, trying to help Asher.

Asher glared over at her and shoved her away, almost pushing her off, too.

"Faine!" I gasped. Asher fell forward again with the weight of me again, growling.

"Asher what the hell! First you throw me down the stairs, then you won't let me help save my best friend?"

"You pushed her?" I cried, my grip loosening. I didn't even know the person in front of me anymore. Asher looked away, but continued pulled, trying to hold his weight, my weight, and not tumble over the edge. I looked down at the ground. It looked so soft from here. I wanted to get down, but I didn't want to go back with Asher. With tears in my eyes, and a heavy heart, I looked back up at him, and I let go of Asher's wrists, and watched as he fell forward slightly, trying to keep hold of me.

"Opal, are you crazy?" He yelled, trying to get a better grip. I looked into his eyes, fear in them. I smiled slightly.

"You know I am."

"Opal, don't do this. Please, come back with us to the prison. Come back with me."

"I don't love you." I said, my voice dead.

"You can learn to love me again. I can make you happy. I'll do anything for you!"

"Then bring back Martinez." He narrowed his eyes, tears flowing freely.

"Opal, you can be happy with me. You can be happy with me, I promise. You'll completely forget about that man. We can be happy, start a family like we always planned. Get married. I'll put a ring on it, I promise. You can be happy with me. Just please, don't do this."

"I was happy with him!" I felt myself slipping. "I was happy with you at one point, too, but you couldn't see that. And now, Asher, you've made your bed, and you need to lie in it."

"I won't let you go!" I slipped even more, and Asher struggled to hold me.

"Opa, don't do this." I looked over to see my best friend. I smiled sadly.

"Oh Fail. I'll miss you."

"Opal, no!" Asher lost his grip and I fell through the air. I looked at them both, reaching out towards me, as if they could make me fly to them.

Time slowed down. Their voices muted. I felt a sense of calm wash over me. I was flying. I was free. I was going to die, but that thought wasn't processing. I couldn't fathom how something so peaceful could be so deadly. I reached down to my hoodie pockets, where my babies were. I pulled them up to my chest, smiling.

I never wanted this feeling to end. I wanted it to last forever. I looked over at my friend, and smiled at her.

"No regrets." I whispered up at her just before my body made impact with the ground.


	31. Chapter 31

Faine's POV

I watched as my best friend made contact with the ground. The tear's flowed down my cheeks as I continued to look at my friends motionless body.

"M-m-maybe she'll wake up..." Asher whispered. I looked over at him, my eyes full of hate.

"She's dead Asher! You killed her! You drove her to do this. This is all your fault!" Asher shook his head, backing away from the edge.

"No, no I would never kill her. I loved her. I loved her. I love her, I swear I love her. I just. I just wanted her to come home with me. I wanted her. I missed her. I love her. I love her." He continued to repeat the same things over and over again, tears streaming down his cheeks.

I looked to the window and saw Rick standing there, sad.

"Faine, it's time to go." I held out my hand for his to help me back in. He pulled me back in, then grabbed the back of Asher's shirt and pulled him. "Asher, we have to go."

"Opal. Opal, she's sleeping. She's sleeping down there. We need to get her. We need to bring her back with us. She'll turn, she'll turn Rick if she's bit."

"Asher, Opal's dead."

"No, no, she can't be. She was just here. She was just right there, I swear. She was just talking to me. I heard her, Rick I heard her."

"Rick, what's wrong with him?" I asked, concerned.

"He can't accept the fact that she's dead." Rick said, hefting me up on his back and putting his arm around Asher's shoulders, helping us both down the stairs and out the building. He grabbed Asher's arm and took off running. I looked back at Opal, sadness filling my body. I looked away, laying my head on Rick's shoulder. How did everything turn to crap so fast?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finally made it to the prison, sadness hanging in the air. Opal was gone, and Asher was still unable to accept that. He kept blabbering that she was coming back, and she'd be here soon. We were all to broken up to try and knock some sense into him.

I was back in my cell, laying down. My limbs were broken, and I wasn't allowed to do anything until they healed. I was on strict bed rest until further notice, Rick's orders.

I sighed. If Opal was here, she'd make me feel better. She'd make everything better with just a smile and a sex joke or something stupid. I wrapped my arms around myself, crying. I missed her so much.

I heard Asher blabbing on and on about how she was coming back. How he knew she was still alive. I wished I could think like that. Just to think that everything was alright.

"Pain, without love." I sang, knowing my voice was carrying throughout the entire prison, but I didn't care. "Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at allll."

"You're sick, of feeling numb." I heard Asher join in. "You're not, the only one. I'll take you by the hand, and I'll show you a world that you can understand."

"This life, is filled with hurt. When happiness, doesn't work. Trust me, and take my hand. When the lights go out, you'll understaaaaand." I sang, and then we sang the rest of the song together. I couldn't stay mad at him. He was suffering too, just like the rest of us, if not more. How could I allow him to suffer alone?

Suddenly, a thought came to me.

"Rick?" I called, and Rick was by my side in a matter of minutes.

"What's wrong, Faine?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Rick, did you kill him?" I whispered, scared. "The man with the eye patch." Rick frowned, and looked away.

"No, Faine. We didn't end up killing anyone." I slumped down, tears in my eyes. I had a very bad feeling that this wasn't over.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown POV

I looked at their sanctuary. Those brats lied to me. They did have a group. And to think it as so close to Woodbury. Only a few miles apart, not even. I felt betrayed, but then again, could I blame them? I had kidnapped them.

But their group had destroyed all my hard work. Everyone was dead. Every single one of them, torn apart by biters. Sadistic bastards.

But at least one of them had died along with my town.

I turned away from the prison, snarling. I was going to get my revenge. I just needed a new group. People who would respect me. People I could mold into my own personal warriors. Soldiers. We would take over the prison, and make them pay for what they had done to me. It wasn't over. It wasn't over. IT WASN'T OVER!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

"You let me die, Asher!" I looked up at her from my corner, tears continuing to fall from my eyes.

"It was an accident." I moaned, wiping my eyes. "I couldn't hold on."

"That's no excuse! You let go. I'm dead because of you!"

"Opal..." I cried, looking at her. She was so beautiful. Her long black hair framing her pale face. Her big blue eyes that made my heart skip a beat. Her slender form. Her pale redish pink lips I had kissed a thousand times. She was here. But she was being awful. "Opal, why?"

"I told you I don't love you, but you had to keep trying. Now I'm dead. I'm dead Asher! And it's all your fault!"

"Opal, please..." Rick walked in then, sighing.

"Asher, it's time to let her go. Opal's gone." I looked up at him, then back at where Opal had just been. Was she a ghost now? Was I destined to be haunted by her for eternity? "Come on, I think you should get some sleep." Rick helped me up into bed, then left just as abruptly as he had come. I watched as he left, then looked straight ahead. I cried out in shock as I came face to face with Opal.

"You are a sad little boy." she said as she stroked my cheek. I cried as I felt her hand on my cheek. She was here. Like I knew she would be. And no matter how mean she was to me, I would love her until she took me to live in the other world with her.

"But I am your sad little boy, my queen."


	32. Chapter 32

Asher's POV

I woke up with a start. I sat up, holding my head. I had a horrible headache, and all I wanted to do was sleep. But I was restless. I was being haunted by my demons.

And that demon just happened to be my ex girlfriend.

"Asher, you left my body there to rot!" I looked up and there she was. Standing in front of me, arms crossed, a pursed look on her face. My chest tightened up on me, and I began to cry.

"Opal, we had to get out. I'm...I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do."

"Go back and get my body! Avenge my death, you asshole!"

"But Opal, I don't know how to get back."

"Excuses, excuses! I can't fucking stand you! This is why I tried to find comfort in another man's arms. I needed a man, not a boy."

"Opal, stop.." I begged, the tears coming down harder.

"No, just imagine it Asher. Imagine it with me. Martinez and I, in bed. His hands all over me." she put her hands on her chest, rubbing down, making her boobs jiggle with the action. "Him kissing me all over, his lips on mine, telling me how beautiful I am, making me feel beautiful." I covered my ears and put my head down, closing my eyes, but her voice swirled around in my head. "He took off my clothes, just like you used to, only better. He made me feel like a woman, unlike you! He was twice the man you'll ever be!"

"ENOUGH!" I roared, getting up and punching the concrete wall behind her. I opened my eyes, and she was between me and the wall.

"It'll never be enough, Asher." She said to me, putting her hand on my chest. "I can torture you forever, and you will never feel my pain. Miscarrying our child, watching you fool around with Beth, calling me a bitch, you killing my lover, feeling myself hit the ground. You'll never understand how it felt. Even my distance from you will never measure up to how you hurt me."

"I don't know how to repent." I wailed, dropping to my knees. "I would do anything for you." She bent down beside me, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Kill yourself."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

Ughhhhhhh I was so FUCKING bored. What was a girl supposed to do to get some fucking attention around here?

Rick was on another run, Daryl was cleaning his crossbow and arrows, Glenn was off with Maggie doing whatever it was they did in their spare time, Merle was doing whatever it was Merle did, Hershel was out trying to cultivate the fields, and Beth was doing...well I don't give a shit about Beth.

Bitch.

"Ughhhhh, I am so fucking BORED SOMEONE PLEASE FUCKING HELP ME!" Carl popped in with Sophia minutes later, grinning.

"Faine!" They yelled, laughing, running in and jumping on me.

"OW OW OW MY LEG OW GUYS GET OFF WHAT THE FUCK GUYS OW OW OW MY LEG IS BROKEN!" They both jumped off me, laughing. I laughed too. Through the pain of course.

Little bastards.

"Faine, we've missed you so much!" Sophia said, smiling at me. Carl nodded.

"You guys do know you could've come visit me whenever you wanted, right?" I said, making a face.

"Dad told us not to come see you." Carl said, shrugging.

Uhm, what?

"Excuse me?" I said, narrowing my eyes. The kids took a step back, looking a little scared.

"R-rick told us to let you rest and heal." Sophia said, hiding behind Carl. I felt my temper flare up.

"Are you saying I am suffering from boredom because he wouldn't let anyone come see me?" I roared. Carl and Sophia backed up again, terrified.

"He just wants you to feel better." Carl said, pushing his sheriff hat up so it wasn't in his eyes. I growled like a wild animal.

"I'd feel better if Opal were here." I slapped my hand over my mouth, instantly regretting it. Just the mere mention of Opal sent everyone into a sadness no one could fathom. Opal was an amazing girl, and we were all sad to see her die. And it was even worse that we couldn't bring her body back to bury. There was no time. We had to go. The walkers that could bite were turning people and coming after us. We had to leave.

"We all do..." Carl said, looking down. "We all miss her." Sophia burst out in tears, wailing. Her wails tore at my heart, and I plastered on a smile.

"Yea, well. Opal would have wanted us to go on without her. We all have to keep our chins up and survive." They didn't respond, just continued to cry. "Hey, why don't you bring me and Ichigo some food."

"Who's Ichigo?" Carl said, looking at me, confused. I reached into my pocket and took out my sleeping orange and white hamster.

"I found him while in Woodbury." Sophia squealed in happiness and lunged forward.

"OMIGOD HE'S SO CUTE CAN I HOLD HIM?" She yelled, grabbing for him.

"OW OW OW OW SOPHIA MY LEG MY LEG YOU'RE ON MY LEG OW GET OFF JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Sophia backed away from me, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry Faine." She said. I glared at her, but laughed softly.

"Make you a deal. Bring me and Ichi some food, and tell Asher to get his ass over here, as well as Hershel. He hasn't confirmed if my limbs are really broken or not. Do all that, and I'll let you two play with him."

"OKAY FAINE!" They yelled in unison, bolting out the door. I chuckled, slipping Ichigo back into my hoodie pocket.

God, I can't wait until my leg repairs itself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

"Come on Ashy, you can do it. Just take your knife and plunge it right into your throat." I couldn't move. Opal would never tell me to kill myself. Never.

Would she?

I was starting to really lose it. I couldn't remember her anymore. How she had been before death. Had death made her even more awful, or had she truly always been this way?

"ASHER!" I looked over to my cell door, and saw Carl and Sophia. "Asher, Faine want's to see you." I looked back at the wall and saw that Opal was gone. I got up slowly, cautiously, and walked over to them, scared.

I was truly losing my mind, and the only way to stop was to do as she said. The only problem was I didn't know how to do it.


	33. Chapter 33

Opal's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and painfully. My entire body felt like it had fallen out a window and crashed onto the ground.

Oh wait.

How the fuck?

I sat up, painfully, and looked under me.

"Of fucking course." I whispered to myself. Under my fat ass was a bush. It was small, but it was there, and it had saved me from a four story drop. I looked up, counting.

Make that a third floor drop. So I suppose it wasn't that weird I lived.

If I was in a TV show or in a fantasy book.

I got off the bush, my entire body aching. I reached into my pockets to make sure Cheeseball and Cheddar had survived. They mewled at me, shaking. I pet their heads, soothing them, before looking around. I immediately ducked down, seeing that the whole town had been overrun with geeks. How I had not been eaten up in my time of being unconscious, I was unsure, but I was thankful nonetheless.

I snuck back into the apartment and made my wall back up to the fourth floor. I knew there was food in Martinez's apartment, and I was starving.

I burst in, closing and locking the door behind me. I covered my noes, gagging. I rushed over to Martinez's body, and made haste to throw him out the window. He was much much heavier then he looked, and I ended up having to take off my hoodie and put it on the bed to make sure my kittens wouldn't get hurt or hide.

After, I looked around for something to get rid of the smell. I found an almost empty bottle of frebreeze by chance, but had to open the windows anyways, keeping the screens down.

I moved a dresser in front of the door, just in case, then sat down, sighing. I would be safe for the night. But for right now, I was going to stuff my face.

I ate as much as I possibly could, which wasn't much, before setting the kittens down on the table and letting them eat.

I looked out the window, sighing. It was daylight. It had been at least a whole 12 hours since our group invaded Woodbury.

Again I wondered how I had not been torn apart. I should be dead. I shouldn't be here right now. I should be a geek, or so dead that I wouldn't come back again. But, yet, here I was. Breathing. Alive.

I shook myself, feeling sad. I was all alone. I wouldn't have been so upset about this usually, but I was alone. Truly alone, and it hurt. Martinez was dead, Woodbury was destroyed, my group had left me behind. They hadn't even though to check my pulse or bring my body. They had left me behind, and it hurt to know I was so easily abandonable.

Cheeseball mewled at me, begging for attention. I grabbed him by his scruff and brought him up to my chest, petting him from head to tail.

"You're right Cheeseball. I ain't as alone as I think." I picked up Cheddar, with some complaints, and cuddled them both, tears falling down my cheeks. I looked around the apartment, not sure what I was looking for. "But either way, we gotta get outta here." Cheddar meowed at me, as if in agreement. I giggled, setting them both back on the table and watched as they ate. They were so cute, and my only friends. Well, at the moment they were.

I stood up and walked over to the bed, plopping down. I felt completely and utterly exhausted. How could someone who had slept at least 12 hours be this tired?

I rolled onto my side and looked out the window. It wouldn't hurt to take another quick nap, would it? I mean, I deserved it after falling from a window.

I felt my kittens jump up onto the bed and curl up next to my stomach. I pulled them in close, taking comfort from their warm furry bodies. Tomorrow, I would wake up, and I would eat some more food. Then, I would figure out exactly what I was going to do.

I had to decide if I truly wanted to go back to the prison, or make do with what I now had hear in Woodbury.

I closed my eyes, feeling myself drifting into a restless sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown POV

A new group. Another group of fools. I had already killed there leader, and had finally persuaded them to attack the prison. They would believe anything I threw at them. Punch of weak children.

"Philip, what do you want us to do?" Tara asked. She was the most gullible out of all of them. Maybe it was because she was a lesbian, but it could've been that she just needed to be told what to do.

"We need to go back to my old town. We have more weapons there. Weapon's we're going to need."

"Woodbury? Isn't that place overrun with walkers?" Another yelled. I turned to look at who had asked that, but they all stayed silent.

"Yes, but we can kill them. There wasn't a breach in the walls. The people at the prison threw them over the walls to kill us all. Once they are all dead, we can take back Woodbury, then take over the prison, and be safe forever!" There was no sign that they really cared, but they all left to go get ready.

I would kill everyone at the prison, and I would show them that they had messed with the wrong man. I would kill them all, and show them that they can't mess with me.

I would bring back honor to my name.

I would avenge those the people at the prison had killed.

I will show them all. Every single one of them, and make them pay.

They will pay, and they will see.

I swear it.

I turned to the RV I had taken from  their previous leader to get ready for a fight. I was ready.


	34. Chapter 34

Opal's POV

I woke up with a start. The kittens were mewling for food, and there was a pounding on the door. I got up, rubbing my head.

"Shit, did someone catch the license plate of that semi-truck that hit me." I groaned. I walked over to the door, knocking back. "Who is it?" Growling came from the other side, and the pounding continued, harder this time. I sighed. "Sorry, I don't understand geek. Come back later when you can actually make understandable words." I walked away from the door, yawning.

I walked over to the fridge, which I was surprised was still working. I opened it up and pulled out some more meat.

"Chow time, my sweets." I said, sitting down and began eating. My kittens climbed up my legs and jumped onto the table, taking some food. But they must have still been full from last night because they hardly ate anything. I shrugged, continuing to eat my food. "So, I was thinking we could make our way back to Cynthiana. It's really pretty there. Most of the houses are already cleared, and Morgan might still be there. Dwain would love to play with you guys. And it would be nice to see some familiar stuff."

Cheeseball looked up at me, tilting his head to the side.

"Yea, it's nice there Cheeseball. You guys could have a whole house to explore. Just me and you guys." Cheddar looked at me too, tilting her head. "Well, yea, the prison would have more people, but they just left me here. Why would I want to live around people that left me behind, dead or alive?" They meowed at me, like they actually understood exactly what I was saying. I sighed, getting up and pacing.

"Well, I do miss Faine. She is my best friend. But they are all better off thinking I'm dead." Cheddar meowed, then hissed. "What? I'm serious." Both cats jumped off the table, and began exploring the apartment. They made quick business of it, climbing back up onto the table as soon as they were done, as if to say 'we looked around and now we're bored. This is what it'll be like in Cynthiana.'

"Yea, and it'll be the same at the prison, only with more people." I said, rubbing the back of my head. I looked at them closely, concerned I was just hallucinating. But I sighed, grabbing a radio.

"You guys suck."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

I was still seeing her. She wouldn't leave me alone. She wanted me to kill myself, but I was scared. She wouldn't tell me what was on the other side. She sat right next to Faine, smiling at me.

"Asher, for the past two days you've been acting kind of weird." Faine said, looking at me with concern. "I know Opal is gone, but I feel like there's more to it. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Yea, Asher, you wanna tell me BEST FRIEND that you've been seeing your ex's ghost?" Opal said, laughing at me. "Do you want to voice your concerns that you think your crazy?" I shook my head, and Faine gave me a hard look.

"Asher, Opal would've wanted us to stick together. She loved us, and she would want us to stay close."

"Obviously she doesn't know me as well as she thinks." Opal sneered, trying to grab some of Faine's faded red hair to pull. "Wish I could tell her she's a fucking bitch." I whimpered. Listening to all of Opal's hatred hurt my heart. She was never this hateful to anyone. She turned to me, her eyes nothing but slits. "Asher, why don't you do it for me. Tell her I think she's a fucking cunt and I wish she was the one who fell from the roof."

"Please stop." I moaned, taking a step back.

"Asher, are you okay?" Faine said, putting a hand out to me.

"Asher, tell Faine I hate her. Tell her she should've been the one to fall. Tell her that I WISH SHE WAS DEAD!"

"Stop it." I said, taking another step back, putting my hands over my ears.

"Asher, what's wrong?" Faine asked, leaning towards me, but unable to get up with her fractures. "Asher, talk to me!"

"TELL HER ASHER! TELL HER WHAT I SAID! TELL HER! TELL HER! TELL HER! TELL HER! TELL HER!"

"I CAN'T DO IT!" I screamed, dropping to the floor, holding my head. "IT'S NOT YOU! YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

"Asher, snap out of it!" Faine cried. "RICK! DARYL! MERLE! SOMEONE HELP!" I felt myself fading out of consciousness. My vision was turning black, and I welcomed it with open arms.

The last thing I saw was Opal, leering over me, a demon in all her glory.

"You are nothing but a pussy." She said, before turning away from me. Then darkness took over, and I fell away from the world.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

I found a couple sturdy kitchen knives in the drawers. I was so happy, I missed my knives so much.

Then you shouldn't have lost one in the skull of a geek in Atlanta. I shook the thought from my mind, growling. This was no time to linger on the past. I needed to get out of here.

I turned to the door, ready to open it. I had already flung a radio out the window, hoping the static would attract them all to the far side of the building, but not enough had been attracted to it. So instead, I had loaded up my kittens in a backpack I had found, shoved my hoodie in there for padding, and found an older hoodie. I had pulled it on, and was ready to go.

Now all I needed was some geek blood.

I moved the dresser and opened the door, letting the geek stumble in, growling. I got behind it and shoved my new knife into the back of its head. It went down without a fight. I flipped it over, cut it open, and smeared the guts all over myself. Once I was done, I put on my backpack, and headed out the door.

"Prison, here I come."


	35. Chapter 35

Opal's POV

The prison was a lot closer to Woodbury then I had originally thought. I found the corner store where me and Faine had been kidnapped. And from there it was really easy to find my way home.

I looked at the fortified prison. It was huge and magnificent and safe. Anyone who was smart would want to be there. I scanned the area. What looked like about a hundred geeks were hanging around the fence, pushing against it. Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, Merle and Rick were all taking them down. Hershel was in the field, digging. Most likely trying to cultivate the field. Carl and Sophia were helping. I smiled to myself. They were all dirty. I looked farther back, and saw T-Dogg helping Faine, who was holding on to a pair of crutches for dear life, down the field. They stopped at a cross that was towards the opposite of the prison. Faine touched the cross, crying. I sighed deeply.

"I miss you too, Faine." I whispered. I turned to the group  that was killing geeks. I straightened myself up, and walked over with confidence. I wanted to get to the front of the group so they would see me.

I stopped, realizing it was a stupid idea. I stood there, at the edge of the woods, trying to figure out another way to get their attention. I took a good hard look at the geeks, and realized that they were all being drawn over to Rick and his group.

Faine turned away from the cross, wiping her eyes. I looked around, making sure the coast was clear, then bolted to the fence where the wooden cross was. I stopped dead in front of it, covered in geek blood, breathing hard. She continued walking away, not hearing my breathing.

"IIII miss you." I sang, and she stopped. "Miss you sooooo bad. I don't forget you."

"Oh it's so sad." She sang softly, straightening up.

"I hope you can hear me." I returned. T-Dogg looked back then, looking like he had just seen a ghost."I remember it clearly."

"The day, yoooou, slipped away. Was the day, I found it won't be the same." She looked back, her eyes filled with tears. "Opa?" She cried.

"Hey Fail. Bet you didn't think you'd be seeing this old bitch again." I said, grinning.

"OPA!" She screamed, trying to lurch forward but falling in the process. "Is this a dream?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Failure. You know this isn't a dream."

"How did you survive?" T-Dog asked me, helping Faine up. She pulled away from him, grabbing onto the fence for support. "They said you fell from the fourth floor window."

"Third floor, but close enough. Believe it or not, I actually feel on a bush. Go figure, right? I was there all night."

"How are you not dead?" Faine cried, tears streaking down her face. I shrugged.

"No idea, but I'm alive, and I feel gross. Can I come in now?"

"T-Dog, go get Rick! And Asher!" She turned to him, waving him off. Then she looked back, smiling, then a scared look crossed her face.

"Opa! Look out!" I turned around, and a geek lunged at me. I ducked away just in time, taking out my knives and stabbing it in the back of the head. "Opa, there's more coming!" I turned and saw that she was right. A bunch of them had heard me talking, and they were no long fooled.

My cover had been blown.

"FAINE, GET THAT FUCKING GATE OPEN!" I cried, stabbing a geek through the eye, kicking it away once it was dead.

"RICK, OPEN THE GATE!" Faine cried, making a move to go get him, but stopped, looking back at me.

"FAINE, GO GET YOUR BOYFRIEND! NOW!" I screamed, killing two more with ease. Faine hobbled off as quick as she could, yelling for Rick. I killed another one, knowing that if they didn't open the gate pretty soon, I was going to die.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

"RICK GET OVER HERE! YOU NEED TO OPEN THE GATE!" I screamed. Opal was back. She was alive. She was here.

And once again, she was in danger, and she needed me to get help.

Rick came running, stopping me in my tracks.

"Faine, what's going on?" He demanded.

"Rick, open the gate! It's Opal! She's over there! We need to open the gate so she can get in!"

"Faine, Opal is dead. It was just a mirage." He said, smoothing down my hair. I took my crutch and began beating his leg with it. "Hey, hey, hey, stop that!"

"Opal is out there! T-Dog saw her too! Open the fucking gate! NOW!" Rick looked at T-Dog, and he nodded. Rick ran off to the gate, calling everyone to get in position. Once they were, he and Carl opened the gate. Maggie, Glenn, Merle, and Daryl ran out and began killing the walkers.

"OPAL, THE GATE!" I looked back and saw she was beginning to get overwhelmed. "OPAL!" she looked my way, and saw the gates were open. She did a round house kick, making a gap just big enough and long enough for her to slip through the walkers. She ran to the gate, shoving walkers out of her way, and finally making it through the gate. The group fell back in, and Rick and Carl closed off the entrance.

"Holy shit guys, thanks for having my back." Opal huffed, bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"OPA!" I yelled, laughing. I began hobbling over to her, and Opal ran to me as well, ignoring her need for air. I dropped my crutches, holding out my arms to her. She caught me and hugged me, laughing.

"Jesus Faine, you didn't have to fall for me." I laughed, the tears flowing harder.

"Opal, I thought you were dead. I thought I was going to have to survive the apocalypse alone." She laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Oh Fail, you'll never have to survive alone. I'm a strong crazy bitch."

"And like a cockroach." Maggie murmured. Opal laughed.

"At least I'm not a maggot."


	36. Chapter 36

Opal's POV

I pulled away from Faine, wiping her tears.

"Jesus Christ, Faine. You've gone soft on me." I joked. She laughed, wiping her face.

"Yea, well, I do have a fractured leg."

"I thought you broke your arm and leg?"

"No, my leg is fractured and my arm is just sprained."

"But they looked so warped!"

"Yea, I thought so too. But Hershel said could've just been the way I was sitting." I nodded, not entirely convinced, but able to accept the answer I was given.

"Opal." I looked over at Rick, who was actually really close. I took a step away, not liking how close he was. "It's Asher." I scoffed.

"I don't give a fuck about that joker." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Opal, he's been seeing you." Faine said, accepting her crutches from Maggie.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been seeing your ghost or something. He keeps saying 'she wants me to die,' or 'why won't Opal just leave me to suffer alone?' and stupid shit like that."

"Poor bastard's just gone crazy." I said, waving her off as I walked back to the prison.

"Opal." Rick raised his voice, and I looked back at him, raising my eyebrow.

"Rick." I mimicked, putting my hand on my hip.

"Opal, you need to make nice with Asher, or you need to leave."

"Rick!" Faine cried, looking at him in disbelief.

"Rick, you can't be serious." I said, turning completely around.

"I am completely serious. I will not have member's of my group fighting like this."

"You and Merle fight."

"Yea, but we can get along. I will not let this continue. This drama has gone way to far. Enough is enough." My jaw dropped. He was fucking serious. "I didn't say you had to date him again. You just need to get along." We were all silent for a moment.

I shrugged, walking over to Faine and dropping my bag at her feet.

"Cheeseball and Cheddar are in there." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened, scared.

"Opal, what are you doing?" She said, reaching out to me. I took a step back, not wanting to do this.

"You know me Faine. I'm not good with dealing with my ex's." I said, turning to the gate. "Guess I should probably leave now."

"Opal, just talk to him. Ease his mind, please." I continued walking, ignoring my friend. "I can't lose you again! I was all alone. Even with everyone here, no one would joke with me or make me feel better about being stuck in bed. No one understands me like you do. You have to stay!" I stopped, irritated. Yea, I was the only one who understood her and what she had been through. I had always been there for her, but I didn't want to deal with Asher. "Opal, I know you still love Asher. That's why you don't want to face him. But if you don't do it for him, do it for me." I stiffened.

"Faine, you are a savage little girl." I said, turning back. She smiled at me through fresh tears.

"That's why we're friends." She said, sniffling. I sighed, walking back up to the prison.

"Guess I have to go see Asher." I said, frowning.

"Don't come back out until you two make up." Faine warned. I shrugged, doubting this possibility.

"I have to clean up first." I called back, waving.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

She never left now. She was always here. Constantly whispering in my ear. Wanting me to kill myself. But how could I? I was scared. I knew I deserved it. But I was scared. I couldn't...

"Asher, how long are we going to have to do this?" She said, swinging her legs. I sat on the floor, my back against the wall, crying. She sat on my bed, looking down at me with her now red eyes.

"I can't do it." I whispered, putting my hands over my ears. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She got mad when I did.

"Yes you can." She said, smiling. I shook my head, the tears flowing harder.

"Holy shit, you're in worse shape then I thought." I looked over to the cell door, and there stood another Opal, wet and all attitude. Only her eyes were blue, like I remembered. The Opal on the bed hissed.

"Asher, she's not real." Red Opal hissed. I looked back and forth between then. How could there be two? Which one was real? How could I know? What was I supposed to do?

"I don't understand..." I whimpered.

"Asher, it's me. Back from the dead." Blue Opal said, smiling. She walked in and straddled my waist, putting her arm's around my neck. "Wanna talk?"

"You never touch me like this anymore." I said, staring at her. My view from Red Opal was blocked, and all I saw now was blue eyes.

"Well, I haven't touched you since I made you drop me, so." She said, shrugging.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered, crying even harder.

"Oh, shut up Asher." She said, pulling me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. I couldn't help but cry into her chest. She felt so real. Red Opal, when she touched me, was like the wind. This Opal, she was real. She felt real. I held her tight, not caring that she was soaked. I cried against her, holding her so tightly I was almost afraid that she would disappear right then and there. But I had to feel her solidness. Her real body.

She pulled back, looking at me with those blue eyes. They looked sad.

"Why are you sad?" I asked, blinking tears out of my eyes. Maybe she just looked sad because I was crying.

"Because I was such a bitch to you before I was kidnapped, I almost gave myself to another, and you still mourn for me harder then everyone else." she said, wiping her eyes. I reached up to touch her face, caressing her cheek.

"I missed you." I said. She reached up and put her hand on mine, leaning into my hand.

"I missed you too." She said, tears falling down her cheeks. I pulled her face down, wanting to kiss her. I wanted to make absolutely sure she was really. I had to make sure.

Our lips connected, and I knew. Her lips were so warm and so, and I knew she was real. She was real and she was here, and she was mine. I held her close, ensuring she couldn't get away. I had lost her twice, and I wasn't going to lose her again. Never again.

And that was a promise.


	37. Chapter 37

Faine's POV

I waited in silence for what felt like an hour before I started back to the prison.

"Woah woah woah, where do you think your going?" Rick said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, annoyed. Was he seriously doing this right now? Since Opal had gone inside, he had completely ignored me and the fact that Opal was back. He was too busy talking to the others.

"I'm going to see Opal." I said, tearing out of his grasp.

"Oh no you're not. You need to get back in bed so your leg will heal. You shouldn't even be up."

"What! Rick this is ridiculous, I'm almost an adult! You can't tell me what to do."

"I am the leader, and I will tell you what to do." Rick said, looking at me like a father looks at his daughter. It pissed me the fuck off. We had sex, for fucks sake. And he had already proclaimed his love for me but kissing me when they came to rescue me. Everyone knew already!

"Why do you still treat me like a child, Rick Grimes?" I said, narrowing me eyes. "I am almost your equal. Just because you've known me since I was a kid, doesn't give you the right to treat me like this!"

"I'm just doing what I think is best for you!"

"You do not know what is best for me, obviously! I just got my best friend back, and I am going to go see her, whether you like it or not!" I turned away from him, huffing. I hobbled away, mumbling under my breath about how much of an asshole he could be.

Suddenly, he was in front of me. I glared at him, and tried to go around him, only to have him step in my way again.

"MOOOOOVE!" I yelled, trying to get around him. He looked unamused, and grabbed my waist. I glared up at him, trying to get away from him. He smiled at me, then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"LET ME DOOOOOWN!" I screamed as I dropped my crutches in a panic. He ignored me as he turned to the prison. He started walking towards it, with me over his fucking shoulder.

Well, he wanted to be an asshole, then I was going to be a bitch.

"I WANNA SEEEE OPAAAA!" I cried like a 2 year old in a tantrum, kicking my legs and banging on his back with my fists. I narrowly missed kicking him in the face, earning me a smack on the ass.

"Faine, enough!" Rick yelled, repositioning me on his shoulder.

"LET ME SEE OPA!" I screamed as we entered the prison. "OPA, GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY THING!"

"Rick, what are you doing?" I heard Opal ask Rick. I turned as best as I could, smiling at my blue eyes savior. She would make him put me down.

"Faine has a fractured leg, and she needs to be in bed."

"Oh, just let her down. She hasn't seen me in God knows how long."

"Go make up with Asher."

"I did, he's sleeping. I'll go and rub his back as soon as I have had some quality time with my lesbian lover." I giggled. Yaaas, Rick was going to let me down now and I could give him the 'I won' face. I never got to use that face now.

"Opal. I am sure you are aware of me and Faines...affair." I crossed my arms and glared at the back of his head. Affair? Sweetie, your wife is dead. I'm all you have. "And I am trying to make it so she can be comfortable and heal quickly." It was silent. Oh, god, Opal, don't make him put me on bed rest.

"You do know she's just going to get back up, right?"

"I left her crutches outside. She ain't going anywhere." Silence again, then I heard Opal sigh.

"Okay, go ahead."

"EXCUSE ME???" I screamed.

"Faine, you need bed rest. And maybe your man will even help you get some sleep."

"No, not tonight." Rick said, walking around my friend.

"Well, I tried."

"TRAITOR!" I cried as I was carried upstairs, thrashing around again. "YOU BETRAYED ME! SHUN! SHUN THE TRAITOR!"

"Faine, you just need some rest! You need to get better so we can do all the stuff we used to."

"SHAME! SHAME ON YOU ALL! SHAAAAAAME!" Opal stayed at the bottom of the stairs, waving. I glared and continued to thrash around this way and that. I could feel Rick growing more and more irritated as he made his way to my cell. "LET ME GO, YOU BAKA! LET ME GOOOO!"

Rick walked into my room, and I grabbed the cell door, holding on with everything I had.

"Faine, let go of the fucking door!"

"Never! You'll never take me alive, copper!" I cried, holding on.

"Faine, you're acting like a four year old!"

"I'm two and a half!"

I squealed out in aggravation as I lost my grip and Rick almost fell, almost flinging me across the room. I crossed my arms, pissed off.

Rick dropped me on the cell bed, shaking his head.

"Honestly, with all the screaming you were doing, you would think I was sending you off to be killed."

"You're killing me of entertainment!" I cried, pouting. You are being so mean, Ricky."

"I don't care." He said, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. "If you are to be mine and lead this group at my side, you will need to heal and get better." I pouted, trying to turn my head away from him, but he forced me to continue looking at him. "And if you be a good girl and stay in bed, when you get better, I'll give you a little...something." My eyes widened in lust, remembering our first time. Before I could say a word, he pressed his lips to mine, and I got lost in his soft rose colored lips.

He pulled away, stroking my faded red hair, smiling.

"Get better, okay?" I nodded reluctantly. He nodded, running his thumb over my lips before leaving my cell to go take care of the prison. "Everything will be okay." He called over his shoulder. I nodded, and laid down, sighing. Hurry up and heal, you stupid leg.


	38. Chapter 38

Opal's POV

I woke up to the sound of gunshots. I got up from Asher's bed, stretching and on high alert. Asher had taken me to bed after he was sure I was real, and had vowed before we had fallen asleep that he had changed, and he would never love another. I didn't know if I could believe him, but Faine had been right. I had missed him with my entire being, and not even Martinez could have filled the void. I loved Asher, and that was all there was to it.

But we had just fallen asleep. No sex. I wasn't ready for that. I still had to know he had changed. He could be lying, but I think if a man goes crazy like he did over a girl, I think he was trustworthy.

I hurried outside, and immediately had to duck. I was almost just shot and killed. What the fuck was going on?

"Rick!" I yelled, looking out at the prison yard. There was a huge group with a tank and a bunch of reinforced military trucks. "Rick, what's going on?!"

"The Governor came back!" He yelled back at me. "He wants the prison, but we ain't giving up without a fight!" I nodded.

"Should I get a gun?" I yelled. Rick started to answer, but just then, the tank fired at the prison. It hit the tower, causing it to fall. It made a hole in the fence, and geeks began filing in, following  the sound of the gunshots at the top of the hill, right where we were.

"Opal, go wake everyone up and tell them we gotta go!" Rick yelled. I began to protest, but Rick looked at me, a hard look on his face. "Opal, you have to go now. I know you just got here, but you need to hurry up and go! Tell everyone to form groups and retreat! We can't stay here any longer, or we'll all die!" I nodded, tears in my eyes. Everything had turned to shit, and I hadn't even been back for a full 24 hours!

I ran back inside, yelling for everyone to get up. Carl, Sophia, Asher, Faine, Beth and Hershel all came running out, confused.

"Opal, what's going on?" Sophia said, her eyes wide.

"The Governor's back, and he wants the prison." I said, trying to hurry and explain. "We need to get out!"

"But this is our home!" Carl said, but I grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"And you'll die in your own home if you don't listen to me! Grab the one think you love and meet me back here! Move move move move move!" Everyone rushed off to get the one thing they loved. I ran upstairs and grabbed my weapons and my backpack. I scooped up my kittens and shoved them in the bag, much to their irritation. But I was not going to let them die. I loved them. I meet everyone back downstairs, getting ready to set out a battle strategy, when suddenly, the whole building shook.

"Opal, what's going on?" Faine cried, falling down.

"The Governor has a tank!" I yelled back. "We gotta get into groups and leave! We have no choice!" I steadied myself, mentally shaking myself. This was just a whole pot of shit that was being served. "Beth, you need to take your dad and get out."

"You're not the boss of me!" Beth cried, crossing her arms. I stalked up to her, grabbed the front of her shirt, and got right up into that bitches nasty little face.

"Listen here, you little bitch. I don't fucking like you, you don't like me. Cool, great. Now, you can stay here and die for all I fucking care. Shit, go run off with the Governor and be his little whore, since being a slut is your strong suit. But I'd prefer if you took your head out now your ass and thought about somebody else for a change and get your dad outta here!" Beth nodded, tears running down her face. "And stop crying. For fuck's sake, get a grip." She wiped her face, sniffling. "Alright, Faine, you're with me. Asher, I need you take take Carl and Sophia and get them out of here."

"What?" Asher said, stepping forward, shocked. "Opal, you just got back! Why can't you go with me?"

"Because, we need to form small groups. I don't want you with Beth, or Faine with Beth. Hershel can't look after two bouncy and scared children, and Carl and Sophia can't take care of Faine on their own. I need to set everyone up so that we can all get out of here safe and alive."

"But Opal, I just got you back! What am I going to do without you?" I grabbed Asher's face, stopping him from saying another word.

"Asher, you need to do this for me, okay? I need you to get these kids out of here. Okay? I will find you, and then we will never have to be apart, okay?" He stared at me, tears flowing freely from his eyes. "I will find you. I promise." He nodded, wiping his face. I let go of his face, and turned to the rest of the group. "Okay everyone, we gotta go. This place is no longer safe. Don't look back once your back is to the prison. I know you're all scared, but we will all find each other. I promise." Everyone nodded somberly. Everyone was pretending like they believed me, but they all knew the truth. "Alright, let's go!"

We all took off running. I stayed behind, helping Faine hobble out. Rick looked back as we were all heading out. I nodded at him, and he nodded back. He turned back, continuing to fire at the Governor and his group. The rest of us left the safety of the prison, with much difficulty. Between the geeks and the bullets, I was surprised we were able to get out safely.

I stayed as close to Asher for as long as I could, but at one point I looked to my side and saw he was gone. I turned back to Faine, who was huffing and puffing. It took extra effort to move and dodge while on crutches.

We made it to a hill, and I broke my rule. I looked back. The prison was on fire, and the others were still fighting. I looked around and saw no sign of Asher's group or Beth and Hershel. I turned back to Faine, and she nodded sadly at me. We retreated into the woods, defeated. I had never lost a fight before, but at this point, I realized something.

In the apocalypse, anything could change at any instant. You would have thought I would have learned that while we were all at the farm. Or ever when the dead began eating people. But no, it took the prison, my whole world, to be blown up and have to be once again all alone with my best friend to realize how much quick things can change.

And at that moment, my world really started to crash down on me. My breathing was through the roof, and I was on the verge of a panic attack.

I shook myself. This was no time to panic. I had to get Faine and myself out of here. Away from all this chaos.

But as we ran, I knew, this was not the last of the chaos. There was more.

And we could never escape it.


	39. Chapter 39

Opal's POV

*one week later*

"Opal, slow down!" Faine puffed, struggling to keep up with me. Her crutches were slowing her down. I turned to look back at her, a scowl on my face.

"Faine, we have to go. We have to try and group up with the rest of the group."

"I know, but Opal, my leg. It's fractured, remember? It's going to take a couple more weeks for it to be healed." I sighed. I know she's in pain, but I wanted to meet up with everyone. I forgot what it was like to be around just Faine.

Not that that was a bad thing, no not at all. It was just I was now used to being around 10 people at a time, at least. And now it was just us. I was starting to feel some separation anxiety. I loved her, but I knew she was feeling the same, too, so I didn't feel too bad. But I knew she only missed Rick, and she wanted to find him.

But she wouldn't be running ahead and leaving me behind.

I waited for my friend, trying to be patient with her.

"I'm sorry Faine." I apologized. She gave me a weak smile, breathing hard.

"It's okay Opa. We just...just gotta find some place to rest for a while." She said, hurrying on. I followed behind her, frowning. Where in the world were we going to a place to rest in a world like this? There was no where safe for people like us. We were the prey in this new world, and there was no where to hide that the dead wouldn't find us.

I looked at her leg, frowning. She was trying to put weight on it, trying to prove to herself that she was capable of using her leg, but we both knew she wouldn't be able to us it for a while yet.

"Faine, stop using your leg. You're going to hurt yourself more then you already are."

"Opa, I have to be able to use it again. I can't baby it."

"Yea, but you won't get better trying to use it. Pick it up."

"Can't."

"And why is that?"

"It's against my religion."

"What?" I cried, giving her a confused look.

"It's against my religion."

"You're not even religious!"

"Yea I am."

"And what religion was that?" She look around, saying nothing. "Well?"

"It's Christianity."

"There's already a religion called 'Christianity.' Try again."

"Jewish."

"Try again."

"Buddhism."

"Nope, try again."

"Tree."

"Okay, now you're just making shit up!" She laughed, and I couldn't help but join in. It felt just like old times.

"I ain't making shit up Opa! It's called Tree."

"Stop it, no it's not!"

"Yes it is!" We laughed harder. We laughed so hard, we actually had to stop walking. We bent over, laughing. This was t he stupidest thing to be laughing about, but to us, it was nice. It was something to break the tension, and it felt good.

Suddenly, I heard a geek. I turned around, and saw there was one hobbling over to us slowly.

"Hey Faine, it looks like you!" I said, laughing. She glared at me, pouting.

"Excuse me, sir, but I am way cuter then that thing!" I laughed, shaking my head. "Go kill the ugly ass thing!"

"What's the magic word?" I said, taking my knife out of my boot.

"Now, slave!" She said, pointing at it, smiling. I twirled my knife in my hand, walking over to the ugly ass creature. I moved out of the way as it lunged at me, kicking it in the knee. I heard a satisfying crack, and bent down to stab it in the back of the head. It stopped moving, and I motioned to Faine that it was safe for her to approach.

"You do know that one day you're going to have to use your manners, right?"

"Can't." She said, hobbling past me.

"And why is that, princess Faine?"

"It's against my religion." She said, turning back to smile at me. I glared at her, but smiled back. Yup, she was my friend all right. And she was lucky she was too.

"Faine, one of these day's I'm going to feed you to a geek." I said, smiling wider. She stopped walking, looking at me with a bewildered look on her face.

"You would not!" She said, shaking her head.

"Oh, I so would."

"You would not! You love me!"

"Nope." I said, walking past her.

"Whyyyy!" She cried, following me. I turned back to smile at her.

"It's part of my religion."

"Oh you asshole!"

"You started it!" I teased.

"You're the one who took it too far!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Okay, shhh, listen." I put my hand to my ear, listening to the birds and the beautiful sound of nature.

"What is it?" Faine whispered, trying to hear what I was hearing.

"It's the sound of silence." I said, smiling. She made a face at me, hitting me with her crutch.

"You're a fucking ass." I laughed, walking on ahead.

"Hello Darkness my old friend." I sang, smiling back at her. She shook her head, frowning. "I've come to talk with yooooou again."

"Because a vision softlyyy creeping." Faine sang back, rolling her eyes. A geek came into view, growling at us. "Left it's seed while I was sleeping."

"And the vision, that was planted in my brain." I sang, as I stabbed it in the eyes. "Still remains within the sound of silence." I pulled out, letting it drop. I turned as another began growling, and I ran to it, stabbing it through the temple. I kicked it away, and it went down, dead once more. I was about to turn back around when I saw something.

"Faine!" I cried, jumping up and down. "Faine, look, train tracks!" Faine hobbled over next to me, excited.

"And Opal, look at that sign!" We ran down to a sign that was on a railroad sign.

"Terminus." I read, looking at the lines that connected to a star in the center. "Sanctuary for all. Community for all. All who arrive, survive." I looked at my friend, not convinced.

"It could be a scam." Faine said, frowning.

"Yea, I think it is." I said, thinking. "But the others could use it as a rendezvous point." Faine made a face, nodding slowly.

"You think we should give it a go?" Faine asked, hopping up and down to get more comfortable on her crutches. I nodded, looking past the sign.

"To Terminus."


	40. Chapter 40

Asher's POV

"Asher, we're hungry." Sophia whined. God, I hated this girl. All she did was whine.

"Sophia, could you please fucking not?" I said, looking back. "I know you're hungry, but we have no food, okay? I'm sorry." Sophia began wailing loudly. Fucking God, did this child have no brains. I leaned over to her and slapped her upside the head.

"Sophia, you're too old to be acting like this." I scolded, annoyed. "I am not your mother, I will not put up with you acting like a three year old!" Sophia whimpered, rubbing her cheek. She looked at Carl for sympathy, but he looked away. He knew she was being a nuisance, but didn't want to say anything.

"Asher, do you think that going to this Terminus place is going to be safe?" he asked, getting ahead of me. I shrugged.

"I don't know, little man. It could be a hoax, but who knows. All I know is that Opal and the other's will most likely be heading that way too, so what choice do we honestly have?" Carl nodded, satisfied with my answer. I looked down at the tracks we had been following. If I was being honest with myself, I was not convincing myself. I didn't know if the others would be going that way. I just wanted to find a place to drop off these kids and go looking for them.

Yea, it sounds bad, but I couldn't search the Earth with two kids. It wouldn't be right of me.

And neither would leaving them with a bunch of strangers. They could all be rapists or something.

But they would be dragging me down, making the search harder.

I was deep in thought when Carl yelled out in shock.

"Asher, watch out!" I stopped dead, almost walking right into the waiting arms of a walker. I took a step back, freaked out. But upon closer inspection, I saw that it was unable to move. It's legs had been broken, and it's arm was stuck. I made a face, disgusted. I hated these things.

"Should we kill it?" Sophia asked, grabbing my forearm. I shrugged her off, walking around it.

"No. It's not bothering anyone. It's too weak and stuck to get out." I said. The kids followed me, looking wearily at the undead creature. It reach out to us, growling at us, crying out for food. We ignored it, and continued walking. I became lost in my own thoughts once more, thinking hard about what to do. There were so many things that could happen, depending on what happened.

"Asher!" Sophia cried happily pointing to the distance. I shook myself out of my own thoughts once more, irritated.

"Sophia, stop." I don't know what it was about her, but the mere presence of her irritated me. I disliked her with a passion. All she did was whine and complain and it got on my nerves.

"Sophia, Asher said stop!" Carl said, taking off. I watched as Carl chased after Sophia, whom seemed to making a beeline to a little house up ahead. It looked almost untouched.

Which meant there could be a walker inside.

"Sophia, wait!" I yelled, taking off after them. Sophia ignored me, or maybe she didn't hear me. Either way, she didn't stop until she reached the house. She turned back, smiling. "Sophia, do not open that door!" Sophia nodded, and turned away, opening the door and stepping in.

"Sophia!" Carl yelled just as Sophia started screaming. She tried running out, but was pulled back in by a walker. The walker grabbed her face, it's fingers in her mouth now. It bit down on her shoulder, causing Sophia to scream louder. The walker pulled at her cheek, and I watched as it torn off her cheek, giving her half a Chelsea Smile. She began crying, trying to escape, but the walker just continued to eat her alive.

Carl had stopped, on his knees, crying. I passed him, smacking him on the back of the head.

"YOU HAVE A FUCKING GUN, DUMBASS!" I roared, slipping my knife out of my boot. I reached the walker, slamming my knife into the top of it's skull. It shuddered and stopped mid bite, dead. It dropped away from Sophia, dragging an artery with it. She screamed as it was ripped from her body. A bloodcurdling scream that I will never get out of my head. She dropped to her knees, looking up at me. She continued to wail, and I shook my head, feeling little sympathy.

"You should've listened to me for once." Was all I said.

"Kill me." She begged me, tears streaming from her eyes. I nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat. I had disliked this child, but I would never wish this upon anyone.

Carl appeared beside me, taking my knife out of the walkers skull. He looked at Sophia, crying.

"I...I am so sorry, Soph." He whispered. She bent her head, waiting for him to kill her. He closed his eyes and, without falter, brought the knife above his head, and slammed it down into her skull, screaming. I looked around, worried all the screaming would bring more walkers. Carl ripped the knife from Sophia's skull, and she fell forward, dead. I grabbed her corpse and dragged it about 20 feet away from  the house. I dropped her and ran to  the house, ushering Carl into the house. "You're going to just leave her there like walker feed?" Carl cried, trying to run to get her. I held him back, dragging him into the house.

"All the noise is bound to have attracted more to us. We don't have time to bury her." Carl cried, allowing himself to be dragged into the house. I set him on the couch that was there, locking up the house. I left him there, checking the rest of the house to make sure we were now alone. When I was sure it was safe, I went back into the living room, and plopped down in the armchair next to the couch, sighing.

"This sucks." Carl whispered, laying down. I nodded, laying my head back. This definitely sucked.


	41. Chapter 41

Opal's POV

I woke up with a start, feeling my stomach begin to churn. I held my head, groaning.

"Ughhh, Faine." I moaned, moving my leg to the other side of the branch. "Faiiine."

"Opal, shut the fuck up, I just got to sleep." Faine complained. We had traveled for a few hours after finding the tracks before having to stop. I had helped Faine up into a tree, which took quite a while, with her bum leg and the geeks constantly attacking.

I turned my body, and vomited all over the geek that was below me. It didn't even seem to notice. It just continued to growl and reach for us.

"Faine, I think I'm sick." I moaned, puking again. I looked up at Faine, who was a branch above me. She was looking down at me, wrinkling her nose.

"That is just fowl." She said, shifting on her branch. I stuck my tongue out at her, then had to look back down so I could continue puking.

"You are such a big help." I gasped, coughing.

"I know." She said, dropping down on my branch. She may have a bum leg at the moment, but she was still as limber as ever in the trees.

Guess climbing trees as kids really paid off for the end.

"What's wrong, Opa?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I have no idea. I don't feel hot. Just sick." I said, shaking my head, trying to clear it. She looked at me for a second more before looking down.

"Well, we gotta get going. Mind bashing that guy for me?" I sighed, rubbing my stomach.

"What's the magic word?" I asked.

"Now, slave." She said, massaging her leg. I glared at her.

"Is this how it's going to be from now?" I said, dropping down to the next branch.

"Yup." She laughed, following me. I rolled my eyes, chuckling. I launched myself at the geek, killing it quickly. I looked up at Faine, who was struggling to get her crutch down. I rolled my eyes.

"Need some help?" I called up. She looked down at me, nodding.

"Help me, slave."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

I woke up with a start, groaning. I looked over at Carl, who had finally gotten to sleep. I rolled my neck, feeling stiff. Sleeping in an armchair and not a bed was killing me. And it had only been one night.

I got up and looked out the window. I winced. A walker was feasting on Sophia's corpse. It had almost finished it's meal, but it was taking forever to finish.

I shook my head, turning away from the window. God, would I have been like this if Opal had had the baby?

I sure hoped not.

I walked into the little kitchen, searching for food. I was starving, and I knew Carl would be hungry too. I opened all the cabinets only to find one can of beans. I narrowed my eyes at the can. I debated a little, then opened it with my knife. I ate half of it, and went and woke up the kid, letting him eat the rest. He ate it quickly and gratefully. I looked around the little house, narrowing my eyes.

"You know, we could stay here a while." I said, looking back at Carl. "Mourn and stuff." Carl shook his head.

"No, I want to go and see the others. We have to find them." He said. I raised my eyebrow, looking over Carl. He wasn't a kid anymore. He was almost 13 now. Maybe even almost 14. 15? He was older then he had been, that's for sure. His hair was getting longer, and he was taller. And his facial features had gone and sharped up into a young mans face before my eyes. He wasn't a child anymore, and I couldn't treat him like one anymore. I nodded, sitting down in the arm chair, stretching my muscles.

"Okay. We'll leave in a few hours. We need some more rest."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth's POV

I was alone. All alone. Daddy hadn't made it out. He had tripped, and had been swarmed by walkers in mere seconds. I kept running, not wanting to be consumed like they had. How had we all been so naive to them?

I continued running. I hadn't stopped since I left the prison. I just kept running. I didn't stop. How could I? Everything I knew was gone. And there was nothing I could do.

I looked around, concerned. How was I going to find the others? I wouldn't last much longer out here by myself.

"Hey!" I screamed and turned around, covering my face as tears began falling from my eyes.

"Please don't kill me! I don't even know where I am! I'm too innocent to be raped!"

"Uhm, okay? I don't swing that way." I opened my eyes to see a petite black woman and a bigger black male. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't even like blonds." 

"Who are you?" I whispered, backing away.

"I'm Sasha, and this is my brother, Tyreese." The woman said, giving me a weary look. "Who are you?"

"Beth Greene." I said, swallowing. How embarrassing. "I came from the prison a few days travel back. It's gone now."

"You came from the prison?" Sasha said, glaring.

"We tried finding refuge there! You guys wouldn't let us in!" Tyreese growled, holding up a bat. "The rest of our group was killed!"

"It wasn't me! I didn't even know you were there!"

"Liar! You sentenced our group to death!" Sasha yelled, and they both advanced on me. I turned and ran, crying. How could this be happening to me!

I ran only to bump into a walker. I screamed, and tried to run around it, but it grabbed my hair and pulled me to it. How clumsy! Why wasn't I watching where I was going?

I said Sasha and her brother come into sight. I reached out to them, begging for help. But just as I yelled for them, the walker sunk its teeth into my shoulder, ripping off a chunk. I screamed louder, the pain unimaginable. There was no way to describe the pain. Just that it was constant as the walker continued to rip me apart. Sasha and Tyreese turned away from me, and walked away as my pain went on as I was eaten alive.


	42. Chapter 42

Rick's POV

"Rick, are you sure that we're going to find them?" I growled, starting to feel very annoyed that Maggie wouldn't shut up. I understand her sister and father was now missing, but there was nothing I could do about it right now. We just to keep moving to Terminus.

"Maggie, you need to stop." Glenn said, sounding as fed up as I was.

"Asian boy is right." Merle chimed in. "Complaining and asking a million questions won't help us find them any faster."

"Oh, what do you know?" Maggie said, turning on him, and I could feel her aggravation radiating off her from where I was.

"Don't you start being a bitch." Merle said, laughing.

"Merle, stop it man." Daryl said, shouldering his crossbow. I heard Merle grunt.

"You've grown soft, little brother."

"Alright, break it up." I heard Carol say. "We don't need anymore fights. We just need to find everyone the rest of our group."

"If they made it out." I heard Michonne whisper.

"We don't know if they all died." I said, feeling unconvinced that they all made it out. Honestly, I just hope Carl and Faine at least made it out safe.

"T-Dogg did." We all walked in silence for a few minutes. God, Merle, why did you have to do that? Speak the obvious. Yea, T-Dogg is gone, but really?

"I wish the Governor had too." Maggie said distastefully. I nodded, irritated. We hadn't been able to kill of the Governor. Just his new flock.

"Do you think he'll come after us?" Daryl asked me, making me jump. I hadn't noticed him sneak up next to me.

"I don't know. I hope not." Daryl nodded, not quite convinced with my answer. "I doubt he'll bother. He'll probably assume that we all are going to die."

"Arn't we?" Maggie asked, and I growled.

"No, we are survivors. We can survive this." I said, putting more confidence into my words that I actually felt. I was the leader. I had to be positive. I had to be convincing. I had to lead.

Which I wasn't doing such a good job of right now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

"Oooooopaaaaaa are we theeeeeeeere yeeeeeeet?" I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Faine, do you see a huge building in front of us?" I asked, turning to her. She was walking better then she had been earlier, and soon she wasn't going to need her crutches anymore.

"Uhm." Faine looked around dramatically. "Yes."

"Oh my god, no, you don't."

"I so do! It's right there!" She pointed to the side of us. I looked, raising my eyebrows.

"There's a tree there, but no building." I said, making a face. Unless Terminus died."

"Don't say that!" She said, giving me a mock look of fear. "Come on, don't you think someone would do something about the signs if Terminus wasn't safe or alive?" I nodded, agreeing with her logic.

"Well, we better keep moving." I said, rolling my shoulders. Faine nodded, using her crutches for support as she followed me.

We walked on for a while before we came upon a geek stuck in the tracks. It was growling pitifully, and I almost felt bad for the poor thing. I rolled my eyes at it and helped Faine around it. It tried grabbing me her crutch, but she gladly whacked it with her crutch.

"Get the fuck off you ugly bastard." She said, wrinkling her noes. I laughed at her, and she kicked me with her crutch.

"Ow." I said, moving away from her. She smiled at me, taking the lead. I followed her, dragging my feet. She was so mean.

"Opa! Look, a house!" She cried, laughing. She hurried towards it, and I followed her, concerned. This house looked like it was still being used. It was untouched by the horrors of the rest of the world, which was odd. Everything else had been destroyed and was decomposing.

I hurried ahead of Faine, worried. There could be a geek inside, and if she just waltz in, she could die. And I was NOT ready to be alone again. I banged on the door, listening. Faine had finally joined me, listening. We waited 2 minutes. 5 minutes. 10 minutes, and nothing came. I opened the door silently, looking around. I listened closely, just in case there was a geek inside and it was just stuck. But nothing sounded, so I motioned for Faine to join me inside. We walked in, my knife at the ready.

Faine plopped down on the couch that was there, sighing.

"Opa, my feet are killing me. And I'm starving." I nodded, my stomach growling as if too also agree. "You should let Cheeseball and Cheddar roam for a while. They've been cooped up in your bag for a week." I nodded. I unzipped my bag and allowed my kittens to roam around. I handed Faine my bag and went to the front door.

"I'm gonna go get some food." I said.

"You haven't even look in the cabinets yet." Faine complained. "And you never hunt by yourself."

"I can already tell there's no food. And don't worry. I got this." I said, and before she could argue, I left, my stomach screaming at me to hurry.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

We had left the cabin to a few hours ago, and I was starting to regret it. We had already been attacked by a bunch of walkers, barely making it out alive. It was getting really annoying. But we kept going, knowing that there was nothing worth going back for.

"Asher, look!" Carl said, pointing to something off in the distance. I squinted my eyes, trying to see what Carl was seeing. We kept walking, and I continued to struggle to see what he was seeing.

Until I saw it. Just barely, but I saw it. A huge building that looked like it could've been a factory. And on the front of the building were the letters T-E-R-M-I-N-U-S.

"We made it." I whispered. I looked at Carl, a smile spreading across my face. We made it, and soon, we would know if the others were here. We would know if Rick, Carol, Daryl, Merle, Faine, and my beautiful Opal were here. We would know if they were alive.

I felt Carl tug on my arm. I looked at him, confused.

"We need to scout the area first." Carl said, giving me a look that said 'I know you want to go inside now, but we need to make sure it's safe.' I nodded grudgingly. He was right. We backed away, going around, staying under the cover of the woods.


	43. Chapter 43

Opal's POV

I ripped the meat of the rabbit leg I had finished cooking up. As I chewed, I put some on the floor for the kittens. Faine ate happily, and fed some to her hamster.

"How the hell is Ichi still around?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "He spends all his time in your hoodie pocket. How does he just sit there all day and not get bored." Faine looked at me, and her face fell.

"He sleeps all day, really. But if I'm being honest, I think he's dying." She looked down at the little orange and white ball of fat, frowning. I nodded, feeling bad for her. I looked down at my kittens, and felt the same pang of sadness.

"They don't live forever." I said, taking another bite of the rabbit I caught. "And we won't be able to keep them forever. Or hold them."

"No, that's just you." Faine said, laughing halfheartedly. "Cheddar and Cheeseball have already doubled in size." I sighed, nodding in agreement. Soon, they wouldn't be able to fit in my backpack. But I loved them so much, so leaving them behind was out of the question.

"Well, I'll just have to hold onto my children for as long as possible." I said, smiling. Faine patted my shoulder, and I nodded at her, accepting her sympathy. Faine leaned back, getting comfortable on the couch.

"I'm gonna get some sleep." Faine said. I nodded, patting her shoulder. I moved into the arm chair, sighing. I missed cushion. The prison had jack squat, so this was like a little piece of heaven compared to the prison cell beds and tree branches I had gotten used to.

"You know, we could just stay here." I yawned. Faine sighed, rolling over so she was facing the back of the couch.

"Yea, you said that in Woodbury. And even you have to admit it was a mistake to want to stay." I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. She was right, as always. I sighed, getting comfortable.I closed my eyes, feeling myself drift off into an uneasy sleep.

_I was in Woodbury again. Martinez had me up against the wall, smiling like a child. I smiled back, caressing his face. He leaned into it, sighing. If he had been a cat, he would be purring right now._

_Suddenly, we were on the bed again, embracing each other, completely naked. I was so happy. My heart fluttered in my chest, excited. He was about to thrust into me when Asher broke in, already wielding a gun._

_"Get away from her!" He roared. Martinez growled, and, suddenly fully clothed, turned to face Asher head on. Taking Asher's gun arm, he twisted it behind his back and slammed on it, breaking it. I screamed, begging him to stop._

_But Martinez didn't stop._

_"I will win your heart!" Martinez roared, breaking Asher's leg. Asher cried out, hitting the floor. He laid on the floor, crying. I hopped off the bed, crying out, telling Martinez to stop._

_But still he didn't stop. He produced a knife from the table and stuck it into Asher's chest, barely missing his heart._

_"NO!" I cried, falling next to Asher, crying. "How could you!"_

_"I thought this was what you wanted." Martinez said, pulling me away. I screamed and cried. No, this is NOT what I wanted. I wanted Asher. He had always been there. Always! He was mine!_

_"LET ME GO!" I screamed, lifting up my foot and taking my knife out of my boot, turning and swiftly slitting Martinez's throat. He disappeared and I turned back to Asher. But he was being wheeled away by a nurse. I looked around and I realized we were in the hospital in Cynthiana._

_I watched as Asher was wheeled away, and I hurried to keep up. I followed them into a room. The same room Rick had been in. And WAS in, right now. Rick and Asher were side by side in the room, dying. They turned and reached out to me. I backed up, dumbfounded. I backed up into someone and turned, seeing Faine in a nurses outfit. A sexy nurses outfit. One that wasn't even allowed before the end of the world._

_"Faine, what's going on?" I asked. Faine looked at me, confused._

_"Sorry, do I know you?" I stepped back, confused._

_"Faine, it's me, Opal! We've been friends since we were little! I helped you with your aura's! We've been surviving the apocalypse together!"_

_"I don't have time for your games, child! I need to attend to my patience!" I watched as Faine passed me, and was confused as I watched the room grow longer, everyone from the prison now there, dying slowly. Even the ones who had already died. There was Lori, next to Andrea. Andrea reached for Amy, and Amy cringed away from Shane. And at the end was a pile of blood, clumped together, in the form of a fetus._

_"Help me, mommy!" It screamed, squirming about. I cried out, backing away, but tripped over my boots. I fell on my ass, crying out. I looked at my boots, and saw that my boots were now too big for me. I looked to my side and saw I was 7 again. Small and helpless. I turned back to the room, and it was now all dark. Tears began falling from my cheeks, and I covered my face as the sound of geeks filled my ears._

_"YOU WILL WATCH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER LOVED ROT!" A voice cried out from the darkness. I cried into the darkness, feeling alone. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CHILD WHO CAN'T MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"_

_"I'm sorry!" I cried. "I don't know what you want from me! I'm just a kid! I'm small, and there's nothing left for me. I'm sorry. I can't help you. I can't do anything."_

_"YOU ARE NOTHING!"_

I woke up with a gasp, my heart hammering, the words of my dream haunting me into the living world.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I wept freely, not caring if I woke up Faine. I felt so alone and stupid.

I was nothing. And that's all I'd ever be.


	44. Chapter 44

Faine's POV

I woke up, stretching, feeling more rested then I had ever felt in my life. Or at least since the apocalypse. I sat up, looking over at Opal. Her face was wet, which showed she had been up late crying.

Poor thing. She was haunted. By what, I had no idea, but it was beginning to concern me. She didn't talk about what was going on inside her head. And without my aura's, I couldn't tell what she was feeling.

Some friend I was.

I stood up, wobbling a little without my crutches. I didn't want them anymore. It had been a week or so since I had gotten the fracture, and I was getting annoyed with need crutches. I wasn't going to use them anymore. I needed some physically therapy.

I hobbled around the little house, getting better with each step. Quicker then I had thought, I was able to walk without falling. And without the use of crutches. I pumped my fist in the air in silent victory. I hurried over to Opal, eager to get back on the road. I shook her awake, smiling.

"Guess who has the use of both her legs now?" I said, giggling. She smiled  weakly at me.

"That's great. Now don't go breaking it again, Fail." I laughed, glad to hear my old nickname.

"But who will kill walkers for me?"

"You can, you big dope." She said, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, but I need to keep my slave around for something." I said, crossing my arms. She gaped at me.

"Uh, you can keep me around to keep you company!" I tapped my chin with my finger, considering this new development. I shivered, suddenly noticing how cold it was.

"Nah, you can stay to keep my warm." I decided.

"Uhm, what?" She asked. I climbed into her chair, draping my body over hers.

"Spooooonge." I said, burrowing into her, stealing her warmth.

"Dude! What are you doing!"

"I'm a sponge." I said, like it was obvious. "I shall steal your warmth!"

"Yo! I'm cold too!"

"No, you're so warm!" I cried, holding on tighter. She just sat there, unsure what to do.

"Uhm...okay then, sponge." she said, not moving. I sat there, stealing my friends warm life force for a few minutes longer before getting up, stretching.

"Ahhhh, much better." I said, smiling. Opal laughed, getting up and stretching.

"You need professional help." She said, letting out a loud stretching noise.

"No way, you're the one who needs professional help." I said, poking her stomach. She bent over, giving me a death stare. She lunged at me, grabbing my sides. I squealed, and let reflex take over.

And punched Opal right in the throat.

She went down like a sack of bricks, holding her throat, gasping for air.

"OMIGOSH OPA!" I cried, dropping down next to her, not sure what to do. "ARE YOU OKAY!" She pushed me, gasping, and I fell onto my side. "I am so sorry!"

"You fucking punched me in the throat, you bastard!" She gasped out, finally able to get some air into her lungs.

"You grabbed my sides!" I defended, my eyes wide. A laugh weld up inside of me, and I burst out laughing.

"And that justified punching me in the throat!?" She demanded. I nodded, still laughing. She shook her head, and began laughing with me. She shook her head at me, still mad, but not too mad. She used my shoulder to get up, then held out her had to help me up.

"Let's go get our group back." I bounced up, beaming.

"You betcha, bitch." She said, smiling. She smiled back, ushering her cats back into her bag. She slung it over her shoulder, and pointed to the door.

"Onward! To get laid!" She stormed out the door, and I ran after her, laughing.

"Oh my god Opal, is sex the only thing on your mind?" She turned her head back to me and smiled.

"Hey, can't help if I had a wet dream." She said, shrugging. I laughed, but only halfheartedly. I knew, deep down, that she was lying to me, but I didn't want to make her mad at me by saying something. So, I kept my opinions to myself, pulling Ichigo out of my hoodie and petting his head.

The poor thing was so slow and fat. I had a bad feeling he wouldn't last much longer, but then again, no animal did. Even in the before times, he was old and would be dying soon.

I sniffled, putting the little guy back in my pocket, and hurried to Opal's side. I skipped, and ran, and galloped, and spun around, happy I didn't need my stupid crutches anymore. Opal watched with amusement, letting me enjoy myself. She even let me kill the walkers we came across, letting me enjoy myself.

Soon, in the distance, we saw a tall factory sized building. It was huge. And on the front were the letters T-E-R-M-I-N-U-S.

"Opa!" I cried, pointing. She looked, and cried out in happiness. Terminus. It was here, and it was real. It wasn't gone, it was here.

We ran towards it, excitement bubbling within both of us.

Soon, we would know if coming here was worth it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

"We got more coming." we heard. We had found a little shack like building, and inside was a man, keeping watch.

Obviously not to well, considering me and Carl were on either side on the only exit.

"How many?" The man asked his walkie-talkie.

"Two. Females. One head and one black haired."

"Damn, how old?"

"Look to be teenagers."

"Hmm, are you gonna, you know?"

"Gareth hasn't said what we should do. We just got a whole group of people, enough to feed the whole community, but who knows how long they'll last." Carl looked at me, a look of fear on his face. I put a finger to my lips, telling him to stay silent. These people were just a bunch of cannibalistic dicks. I wouldn't let them eat our friends. I signaled to Carl, motioning for him to follow my lead. We were going to jump this jerk, and make him let our friends go.


	45. Chapter 45

Opal's POV

There was a man waiting for us, waving at us. He looked eager to see us. Maybe they didn't get many new people.

"Hey." He said, smiling at us. "I'm Gareth." I waved at him, smiling. Faine nodded, smiling just as big as I. We had finally made it.

"I'm Opal, and this is Faine." I said, smiling. "I know we just got here, but could you please tell us if anyone else have shown up in the last, I don't know, two weeks or so?" I waited hopefully as he thought, then deflated when he shook him head.

"Sorry, pumpkin, ain't no one shown up in a long time. We thought we were all alone now."

"Oh.." I said, disappointed.

"But you're welcome to come in and wait for them if you'd like." He added, smiling and motioning to the building. I looked at Faine, not sure if we should trust these people now it was confirmed that our group wasn't here. Faine shook her head, as if to have read my mind. I looked at Gareth, shaking my head, smiling apologetically.

"No thank you. We really need to get back out there to find our group." I said, turning away. Faine was about to follow suit when we heard a gun cock. I looked back and saw Gareth holding a gun out.

"No, girls, I insist you come in and take a load off." Gareth said, his gun trained in our direction. He motioned with his other hand at us to follow him. With a glance at Faine, who had gone as pale as a ghost, before grabbing her hand and leading her in to Terminus, Gareth following close behind.

We had barely gone 20 feet into the place before Gareth had his hand on my ass. I growled, letting go of Faine and punching Gareth in the face. He reared back, and I grabbed her again, pulling her towards the entrance. A bullet grazing my cheek made me stop once more. We turned and suddenly, there was a whole group there, with their guns trained on us.

"Damn." Gareth said, holding his noes, which I had hopefully broke. "I love them when their young, white, and feisty." My heart sank. I had not helped our situation at all. I had made it a whole lot worse. I felt a gun poke into my back and I stiffened. I looked over at Faine to see she was in the same situation as I was, a tall buff white man holding a gun to her back.

Gareth made a gesture to the men who had their guns in our backs, and they pushed us towards him. He grabbed me hair, forcing me to look at him.

"Small titties, great ass, white, and feisty." He grabbed Faine by her hair, looking her over. "Short, white, huge rack, white, and so far just a follower." Faine spit in his face, her eyes blazing with hate. He let me go, wiping his face. "I stand corrected. You are just as feisty as her." We glared at him. I was practically shaking with rage. How dare this man touch me like he owned me? Like he had a right to touch me like this.

"Let us go, you asshole." We growled in unison. I almost smiled. It was like we could read each others minds.

"No, I think I'll let you join your friends." Gareth said, a smug look on his face. My eyes grew wide.

"You told us they never came." I said, the anger showing in my voice.

"Yea. I also told my ex that I loved her."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

"The girls are fiery." The voice on the walkie talkie said. I glared down at it, irritated. "I wonder if Gareth will let me keep one. I haven't gotten off in so long." I covered Carl's ears, my face growing hot. Did all men have sex on their minds?

Carl pushed me away, irritated. He was pissed off that the man we had jumped wouldn't tell us how to free our group. He just sat there, sulking. I rolled my eyes. We'd be fine.

"Carl, I'm going to go on and see what I can see." I said, handing him a gun. "Go cover yourself in guts. Just in case." Carl looked appalled, but nodded. I nodded back, leaving the little shack. I made quick work of finding a walker and smearing myself in it's guts before following the fence around of the perimeter. I used the binoculars I had snatched from the shack to look at Terminus. I looked to the entrance, and saw Faine and the love of my life being held by their hair, a pissed off look on both their faces.

I laughed as Faine spit in the mans face, but scowled when they were hauled away. I was going to get them out, even if it killed me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

They were almost all here.

Opal was in a corner of the train car, mumbling to herself about her lost lover and how they had taken her cats away. And my hamster. Carol was trying to talk to her, trying to find out if Sophia was okay, but Opal ignored her, broken up by the fact that Asher was no where to be see.

But she was more then happy to find out that Beth had been devoured. Sasha and her brother were still made about being turned away, but they had come to understand, and had told us of the fate of Beth. But Hershel had not been with her, which meant he had most likely not made it out of the prison yard.

As well as Asher, Carl, and Sophia, who were still MIA.

Everyone else was here, however. And it was a nice feeling.

I sighed and leaned back into Rick, who had wrapped me up in a hug, and had pulled me into his lap in a corner of the train car. He was stroking my hair, smiling and crying.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered in my ear. I smiled, shaking my head.

"Baka, don't you know I'm stronger then that."

"I do. I'm sorry." He said, tightening his grip on me.

"Rick, what should we do?" Maggie asked, pacing. Rick looked up from me, frowning. "They took our weapons."

"Then we made some new ones from right here in the train car. We're going to show these people who we are. And they're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out...they're screwing with the wrong people."


End file.
